Za daleko, za blisko
by milka121
Summary: Nie wiedział, że wyciągnięcie przyjaznej ręki może mieć takie konsekwencje.
1. Prolog

-Weź się ogarnij. I przestań jarać to świństwo!

-Przestań… - przewrócił oczami blondyn. - Od kiedy jesteś moją matką, co? Nic mi się nie stanie.

-Stanie-nie stanie, to mnie nie obchodzi - warknął drugi chłopak, kładąc nogi na blacie stołu - ale mi to przeszkadza. Chcesz palić to _coś_ \- wskazał brodą na skręta trzymanego w ustach przez blondyna - to proszę bardzo, ale na balkonie.

-Ech, drażliwy jesteś… - marudził blondyn, ale posłusznie zwlókł się z fotela i wyszedł na balkon, wpuszczając chłodne, nocne powietrze do mieszkania.

Drugi chłopak westchnął głęboko, po czym po głębszym namyśle ściągnął nogi z mebla. Nie spodziewał się, żeby jego współlokator miał zamiar po nim sprzątać biorąc pod uwagę jego stosunek do czegokolwiek w tym momencie, a chłopak o białych włosach nie miał najmniejszej ochoty sam robić za kurę domową.

-Matthew, przypomnij mi, dlaczego ćpasz - zapytał jakby od niechcenia chłopaka na balkonie. Tamten odpowiedział mu śmiechem.

-Odpowiedzieć ci szczerze, czy tradycyjną gadkę w stylu "nikt mnie nie kocha"?

-Powiedz prawdę, Matt. Przecież widzę, że coś ci leży na sercu.

-W takim razie… Nikt mnie nie kocha! Ani rodzinka, ani ten idiota!

-Idiota, czyli kto? - dopytywał się dalej białowłosy; także wyszedł na balkon. Pod nim rozciągała się panorama miasta, utworzona z różnokolorowych świateł - bądź co bądź, taki widok wynagradzał nieco fakt, że musiał wdrapywać się na dziesiąte piętro, gdzie mieściło się jego mieszkanie.

 _Nasze_ , poprawił się.

Odkąd wprowadził tu się ten Kanadyjczyk, jego życie stanęło na głowie.

Matthew popatrzył się z uśmiechem na białowłosego; nabrał dymu w usta i dmuchnął nim prosto w twarz drugiemu chłopakowi. Ten zakaszlał i szybko pomachał rękami, by odgonić od siebie gryzący dym.

-Odbiło ci?! - warknął białowłosy. Matthew tylko się zaśmiał.

-Przepraszam, Gilbercie - powiedział, ale w jego głosie nie było ani cienia poczucia winy.

Gilbert zastanawiał się, jak z tego miłego, poukładanego chłopaka mogło zostać _coś takiego_ ; pamiętał Matthewa z widzenia, bo już przez jakiś czas chodzili do tej samej klasy w szkole - zawsze wydawał się taki… spokojny - delikatny chłopaczek z dobrego domu, który nigdy nie wychyli się przed szereg.

Taki się wydawał.

Gdy tylko Gilbert poznał go bliżej, ten okazał się złośliwym ćpunem bez skrupułów.

Milutko.

-Jaki idiota? - zapytał po raz kolejny Gilbert, opierając się na barierce i wychylając się mocno.

-Ech… -Matthew pokręcił głową. - Nazywa się Francis… Kojarzysz, z tej o rok starszej klasy.

-Ten, na którego lecą wszystkie fajne laski - pokiwał głową białowłosy, niebezpiecznie balansując na granicy barierki.

 _Gdyby tak można było spaść…_

-Nie tylko laski… Dobry facet to dobry facet - wzruszył ramionami blondyn. - Gej się też połasi… No i mamy złamane serce! Ech, nawet nie złamane - on prawdopodobnie nawet mnie _nie kojarzy_ , tak jak większość naszej kochanej klasy.

-Nie narzekaj. Mogło być gorzej.

-"Mogło być gorzej" - przedrzeźniał go Matthew wysokim głosem; zaczynał już działać Gilbertowi na nerwy. - Jak niby?! Moi kochani rodzice wywalili z domu Alfreda, bo się dowiedzieli, że umawia się od jakiegoś czasu z chłopakiem! W domu piekło, w szkole piekło - ale zawsze mogło być gorzej, prawda?

Gilbert spojrzał w dół, na tysiące świateł - ciekawe, czy ktoś tam przechodzi na dole…

Ciekawe, czy by się zdziwił, gdyby koło niego spadło ciało. Białowłosy nie mógł się tylko zdecydować czyje - czy jego, czy Matthewa.

-Idę spać - zadecydował, rezygnując ostatecznie ze swego planu.

-Branoc - mruknął blondyn.

Gilbert miał ochotę mocno mu przywalić,a le nie mógł się na to zdobyć - tamten wyglądał tak _niewinnie_ , tak _delikatnie_ , jak lalka z porcelany.

 _Gdybyś tylko wiedział, jak naprawdę_ _wygląda_ _piekło_ , pomyślał, ale na głos nie powiedział już nic.

* * *

Bum, nowy fic tak szybko! :D Przepraszam z góry za lekkie odbieganie od oryginalnych charakterów postaci. Wszystko się wyjaśni... Wkrótce ;) Pozdrawiam!


	2. Rozdział I: Gilbert - Einsamkeit

_And if your heart stops beating_

 _I'll be here wondering_

 _Did you get what you deserve?_

 _The ending of your life_

 _And if you get to heaven_

 _I'll be here waiting, babe_

 _Did you get what you deserve?_

 _The end, and if your life won't wait_

 _Then your heart can't take this_

* * *

Rozłożyła ręce jak skrzydła. Przez chwilę naprawdę wydawało mi się, że lata - naprawdę lata, i zaraz zniknie, zostawi mnie tutaj samego, całkiem samego… Niemal życzyłem, żeby ta chwila minęła i by ta jedyna osoba, która coś dla mnie znaczyła, spadła…

I jest tak, jakby moje życzenie zostało wysłuchane - uśmiech znika jej z twarzy, a ona sama, wolno, jak na filmie, zaczyna spadać; włosy furkoczą wokół jej głowy, odrzucone do tyłu przez pęd powietrza, a ona krzyczy, krzyczy…

I nagle wszystko się urywa; głośnie ŁUP odbija się echem w mojej głowie.

Odwróciłem głowę w drugą stronę, by tego wszystkiego nie widzieć, ale jakaś magnetyczna siła przyciąga moje spojrzenie do niej… Do jej ciała…

Jej głowy już prawie nie ma; wszystko w promieniu metra jest obryzgane krwią i jakimś dziwnym płynem…

Upadam na kolana i rzygam, gdy uświadomię sobie, że z jej głowy wypływa mózg.

* * *

-Zdrowaś Maryjo…

-...łaskiś pełna, Pan z Tobą… - powtórzyłem po raz kolejny za księdzem. Siedziałem już tu jakiś czas - może to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale lubiłem przebywać w kościele - dalej lubię.

Tu przynajmniej nikt nie krzyczy, nikt nic ode mnie nie chce; mogę wreszcie odpocząć od wszystkiego.

Podniosłem wzrok i spojrzałem prosto w martwe, wyrzeźbione oczy Jezusa na krzyżu - spokojne, bez żadnych uczuć, jakby było mu już wszystko jedno. A może po prostu ja tak to widziałem?

To, że lubiłem przebywać w kościele, nie znaczyło jeszcze, że byłem specjalnie religijny, chociaż uważam religię za przydatną - proste, moralne zasady, którymi trzeba się kierować, a nic złego nie powinno ci się stać; istny przepis na szczęście.

Spokojnie klęczałem w ostatniej ławce; kościół był prawie pusty, tylko parę babć-moherów, które przypomniały sobie pod koniec życia, że też umrą, siedziały tuż przed ołtarzem i modliły się głośno.

 _Żałosne_ , przemknęło mi przez głowę.

Powtarzałem kolejne formuły mszy, jedna za drugą, aż w końcu nadszedł ten okropny moment i musiałem wyjść z kościoła i wrócić do…

...domu?

Nie. Nigdy nie miałem domu, a ta nora, którą dostałem po babci, na pewno także nim nie była, zwłaszcza że teraz mieszkał tam także Matthew.

Boże, po co ja się zgodziłem i pomogłem mu?!

Przyszedł do mnie tydzień temu, zmartwiony.

-Ej… - zapytał mnie nieśmiało. - Słyszałem, że dostałeś niedawno mieszkanie…

-No i? - warknąłem.

-Czy mógłbyś pozwolić mi na chwilę się u ciebie zatrzymać? - podniósł na mnie wzrok swoich ciemnych oczu. Były naprawdę ładne, a tęczówki miały dziwny, fioletowy kolor - nigdy takich nie widziałem. Chociaż takie słowa mogą brzmieć dziwnie w moich ustach - w końcu ja sam mogę pochwalić się _naprawdę_ nietypowym wyglądem; w końcu ile jest albinosów?

Ale jego oczy były… _inne_ \- chociaż były skryte za okularami, mogłem zauważyć, że serio zależy mu na tym, by ze mną pomieszkać…

Nie, nie chodziło mu o _mieszkanie_ _ze mną_. Chodziło mu o coś innego.

Gdybym tylko wiedział wcześniej…

-Proszę.

Nie mogłem mu odmówić.

-Spoko.

I w ten piękny sposób wpakowałem się w to pieprzone bagno.

Matthew zdołał przekonać mnie, że chciałby się u mnie zatrzymać ze względu na _mnie_ \- a może to ja sam siebie do tego przekonałem…? W każdym razie wprowadził się do mojego mieszkania i z miejsca wywalił moje życie do góry nogami.

Bo niby skąd miałem wiedzieć, jaki on jest naprawdę? Jest takie stare przysłowie: poznasz mnie, gdy ze mną zamieszkasz, czy jakoś tak; w jego przypadku była to święta prawda.

Słodki chłopaczek okazał się tak niesamowicie wkurzający, że miałem go dosyć już po pierwszym dniu - ale obiecałem mu, że będzie mógł się u mnie zatrzymać "na jakiś czas", a ja zwykle dotrzymywałem obietnic, chociaż w tym przypadku byłem gotów zrobić wyjątek od reguły.

I w dodatku palił hasz.

To mnie wkurzało - _jak_ można na własne życzenie uzależniać się od takiego świństwa?!

Przynajmniej udało mi się wymóc na nim obietnicę, że nie sięgnie po nic mocniejszego.

-Spokojna głowa - uspokajał mnie Matthew za każdym razem, gdy zaczynałem gadać na ten temat. - Nie jestem aż takim idiotą, za jakiego mnie uważasz.

Było w jego głosie coś gorzkiego, jakby było mu przykro… Jakby uważał, że _serio_ myślę, że jest idiotą.

Co w sumie było prawdą.

Zadyszałem się, włażąc na dziesiąte piętro, gdzie mieściło się mieszkanie; ciekawe, jak babcia wdrapywała się tu za każdym razem, gdy wracała ze sklepu - winda musiała zepsuć się jeszcze wcześniej, nim zdechła.

Zostawienie mi tego mieszkania było jedyną dobrą rzeczą, którą dla mnie zrobiła. Reszta jej działań - celowo lub nie - w najlepszym razie przeszkadzała. W najgorszym…

 _Stul pysk, idioto!_

Nie mogę o tym myśleć. Nie chcę o tym myśleć.

-Matthew? Jestem w domu - mruknąłem, przekraczając próg mieszkania; wszędzie paliło się światło. Już miałem je zgasić, ale ręka drgnęła mi nerwowo, gdy tylko sięgnąłem do wyłącznika. Niech się pali.

-Matthew? - zapytałem jeszcze raz, głośniej. Pewnie jak zawsze ten idiota chciał się ze mną bawić w kotka i myszkę; najwyraźniej nudziło mu się, jak zawsze, gdy nie musiał chodzić do szkoły, co zresztą od niedawna całkiem olewał.

To nie tak, że byłem potworem bez serca i mu nie współczułem, ale, do jasnej cholery, mógłby po prostu ukrywać to przed rodzicami, a nie robić z tego tragedii.

Tak, jego rodzice wywalili jego brata z domu za to, że dowiedzieli się, z kim się umawia.

Tak, zagrozili mu, że jeśli także będzie próbował zarywać do chłopaków, jego _także_ wywalą. A on zamiast zrobić cokolwiek sensownego, po prostu stwierdził, że na jakiś czas przeniesie się do innego domu, czyli do mnie. I w dodatku jara to swoje świństwo, które sprawia, że chce mi się rzygać, dokładnie tak, jak w mieszkaniu, w którym się wychowałem.

-MATTHEW?! - wydarłem się. Mam gdzieś, co pomyślą sąsiedzi; chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy blondyn tu jest, czy poleciał gdzieś na jakąś dyskotekę, by udawać szczęśliwego.

Odpowiada mi cisza, więc uznaję, że mam święty spokój; rozsznurowuję buty, wieszam kurtkę na wieszaku - aż się zachwycam, jaki jestem porządny, bo przecież zwykle nawet nie próbuję utrzymać porządku.

Wlazłem do jasno oświetlonej kuchni, wygrzebałem coś z lodówki i przygotowałem sobie coś do żarcia; byłem wściekle głodny, bo zaraz po szkole pognałem na mszę, a teraz już się ściemniało.

Kroiłem sobie kolejną kromkę chleba, kiedy nóż stwierdził, że nie będzie mnie słuchać i dziabnął mnie, cholera jedna.

-Auaaa… - mruknąłem, patrząc, jak na długim rozcięciu zbierają się kropelki krwi.

 _Przydało by się to opatrzyć_ , pomyślałem i ruszyłem do łazienki - tam miałem schowaną apteczkę, a w niej najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy - bandaże, wodę utlenioną i cała resztę.

Drzwi łazienki były otwarte; od razu schyliłem się pod zlew, by wyjąć stamtąd zestaw do pierwszej pomocy i byłem tak zajęty opatrywaniem samego siebie, że nie od razu zauważyłem, że nie jestem sam.

W kąt wcisnął się Matthew. Gdy tylko go spostrzegłem, ten przesłał mi szeroki uśmiech, ale jego oczy były mętne, źrenice zwężone, jakby był pogrążony w głębokich rozmyślaniach, albo…

Albo coś ćpał.

-Ty idioto… - syknąłem. Podszedłem do niego szybko i złapałem za rękę; próbował mi się wyrwać, ale jego ciało chyba nie do końca go słuchało, bo ruchy były bezwładne, pozbawione siły. Podwinąłem rękawy jego koszuli w kratkę, i było tak, jak przypuszczałem.

Na zgięciu ręki, tam, gdzie znajduje się żyła, widniał ślad po ukłuciu. Ale nie to było najgorsze.

Nawet ja zdołałem poznać, że Matthew już wielokrotnie się kłuł igłą.

-Coś ty zrobił, kretynie?! - wrzasnąłem i uderzyłem go w twarz. - Coś ty, do cholery zrobił?! Obiecałeś!

 _Nigdy nie ufaj ludziom; są gotowi obiecać wszystko, ale nie mają zamiaru zrobić nic._

Głos odbijał się echem w mojej głowie; ciało Matthewa miotało się bezwładnie, na jego twarzy nadal widniał ten okropnie radosny, upiorny uśmiech trupa.

-Idiota! Debil!

Uderzenie, uderzenie; głowa skacze na boki, jego ciało jest całe obojętne na ból, nie obchodzi go, co się z nim stanie, bo teraz jest w swojej pieprzonej nirwanie i ma gdzieś to, co ja mu mówiłem, to, co on mi mówił.

Uspokoiłem się wreszcie; oddychałem nadal ciężko, ale byłem już w stanie myśleć logicznie… Chyba.

Nie potrafiłem go unieść - przeciągnąłem go po ziemi i położyłem na łóżku, gdzie zwykle spałem ja, ale nie byłbym w stanie dociągnąć go do kanapy, gdzie naprawdę powinien spać. Tym razem pozwolę mu na to; jeśli jeszcze raz zrobi taki numer, to…

To co? Wywalę go na zbity pysk? Może wrócić do swoich rodziców, niech im niszczy życie; ja nie mam z nim nic wspólnego, niech mnie do tego nie miesza! Mam dosyć swoich własnych problemów, nie potrzebuję jeszcze jego!

Czemu przylazł z tym do mnie?! Niech idzie się przylizywać komuś innemu, na przykład jego ukochanemu Francisowi!

Jego zaćpany umysł zdał sobie nareszcie sprawę z tego, że go przeniosłem; uśmiech złazi z jego twarzy, kończyny drgają lekko ze zdenerwowania.

-Gilbert? - bełkotał niewyraźnie, ale mimo to zrozumiałem go.

-Nie, święty mikołaj, a co? - warknąłem. Chciałbym uderzyć go jeszcze raz, ale nie mogę się teraz na to zdobyć.

Mam za miękkie serce, cholera.

-Czemu ludzie… są zawsze sami? - szepnął, a jego oczy błądziły gdzieś po suficie.

-Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi - powiedziałem.

 _Kłamca._

* * *

 _Jestem sama._

 _Jestem sama, a więc jestem niczym._

 _Co za szczęście._

 _Jestem niczym, a więc mogę być wszystkim._

Anna Świrszczyńska, _Samotność_

* * *

Dobra... To nie będzie zbyt łatwe opowiadanie. Ale nie martwcie się - mam jeszcze w planach wkrótce zacząć pisać coś lżejszego - będę pisać to równolegle z tym. A na razie... Jak się podoba?

Czekam na komentarze :) Ciao!


	3. Rozdział II: Matthew - Ucieczki

Grzech pierworodny nie polegał na tym, że Ewa zjadła jabłko, tylko że podzieliła się z Adamem, aby ze swoim odkryciem nie czuć się samotna.

Paulo Coelho, _Jedenaście minut_

* * *

Jestem ciekawy, kiedy zacząłem uciekać.

To śmieszne - na początku człowiek tego nie zauważa, a potem - bum! - wchodzi ci to w nawyk tak bardzo, że nie da się już tego uniknąć, i nawet gdy wszyscy mówią ci, że musisz stanąć do walki - uciekasz. Za każdym razem uciekasz.

Moja rodzina była jedną z tych tak zwanych "dobrych" - piękna matka, ambitny ojciec wspinający się po szczeblach kariery, oraz - oczywiście - dwójka pięknych, cudownych dzieci. Nie mogło być inaczej - wszystko musiało być perfekcyjne, łącznie ze mną i Alfredem.

Z moim bratem jakoś się udawało; miał w sobie coś takiego, że zwracał na siebie uwagę, nawet gdy specjalnie się o to nie starał. Był ulubieńcem wszystkim, gwiazdą szkoły - był naprawdę świetny we wszystkim, czego tylko się podjął. Idealny syn.

Ze mną było coś nie tak - jakkolwiek bym się nie starał, nikt nie zwracał na mnie uwagi; nawet gdy udawało mi się zabłysnąć, szybko o mnie zapominano.

Nienawidziłem tego.

Po pewnym czasie zaczęło mi to kompletnie zwisać - ci wszyscy idioci, którzy chcieli, żebym był taki, jak Alfred, nie byli warci mojego czasu. Znalazłem sobie inne zajęcia, niż próby dogodzenia im wszystkim.

Nawet się już z tym wszystkim pogodziłem - z tym, że będę zawsze tym _drugim_ synek - gdy zdarzyło się coś, co kompletnie wywaliło mój świat do góry nogami.

Okazało się, że Alfred umawia się z facetem.

Najpierw rodzice potraktowali to jako żart - to było niemożliwe, żeby ich idealny synek stał się nie taki, jakby chcieli. Dopiero kiedy Alfred przedstawił im Arthura - jego chłopaka - rozpętało się piekło.

Kochani rodzice nie wytrzymali presji i wywalili go z domu - _nie życzyli_ _sobie_ , by niszczył ich idealną rodzinkę - tą iluzję, w której wszyscy żyliśmy; którą się truliśmy.

Odczuwałem jakąś mściwą satysfakcję, że ten pupilek wszystkich okazał się nie tak idealny, jak uważali, ale z drugiej strony…

Nawet go podziwiałem za to, że był w stanie sprzeciwić się wszystkim i zrobić co chciał. Ja nie miałem tyle odwagi. Nigdy.

W każdym razie… Myślałem, że po tym wszystko się ułoży. Niestety, nie było tak miło i przyjemnie, jakbym chciał.

Jakkolwiek bym się nie starał, i tak byłem _niewidzialny_ \- dosłownie, bo naprawdę nikt mnie nie zauważał… A zwłaszcza osoba, którą błagałem w myślach, by choć troszeczkę zwróciła na mnie uwagę.

Francis.

Byłem zszokowany, gdy tylko odkryłem, co do niego tak dokładnie czułem - zakochałem się właściwie bez żadnego powodu, bez sensu, idiotycznie. I siebie za to też znienawidziłem; okazałem się taki sam, jak Alfred, tylko jeszcze gorszy.

I zacząłem uciekać - najpierw na imprezy, gdzie podłapałem łatwy sposób na uspokojenie się - hasz. Śmieszna sprawa; żadne leki antydepresyjne mi nigdy nie pomagały, a to zadziałało od razu - nareszcie zacząłem się choć trochę odprężać.

Ale to był początek, bo w sumie jak można wytrzymać na czymś tak słabym? Po pewnym czasie przyzwyczaiłem się i nie było już tak dobrze, no i wziąłem coś mocniejszego…

Gdy tylko rodzice zaczęli coś podejrzewać, stwierdziłem, że należy szybko ziewać, bo mnie _też_ wywalą z domu. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle - mimo wszystko kochałem ich, ale znałem ich pogląd na takie rzeczy.

Musiałem znowu uciekać.

Poprosiłem o pomoc Gilberta - usłyszałem mimochodem, jak mówiono o tym, że dostał jakieś duże mieszkanie, więc poprosiłem go, by pozwolił mi u siebie zostać. W sumie nie spodziewałem się, że się zgodzi… ale to zrobił.

Żyć, nie umierać.

Zostanę tu tak długo, jak będę musiał, a potem się wyniosę i zapomnimy o sprawie - i mi, i jemu będzie z tym lepiej; nikt nie chce znać ćpuna.

Musiałem odlecieć na dłuższy czas - pamiętałem, jak wziąłem dawkę hery, ale co było dalej…? Miałem tylko jakieś zamazane wspomnienia, które za nic nie umaiły poskładać się w jakąś sensowną całość…

Tak, jakbym się upił, ale bez kaca. Super.

Otworzyłem oczy - leżałem na łóżku Gilberta, co mnie zdziwiło; przecież zakazał mi spać na jego łóżku już w pierwszym dniu, gdy się do niego wprowadziłem!

Chciałem wstać z łóżka, ale zanim zdążyłem wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, białowłosy wszedł do pokoju. Jego twarz powiedziała mi wszystko.

 _On wie_ , pomyślałem z dziwną obojętnością, jakby było mi już wszystko jedno…

W sumie było.

-Siemka - wyszczerzyłem się do niego bezczelnie. - Jak tam?

Nie odpowiedział, tylko dalej się na mnie patrzył karcącym wzrokiem z założonymi rękami; sprawiło to, że poczułem się nieswojo - byłoby lepiej, żeby po prostu na mnie nawrzeszczał. Do tego byłem przyzwyczajony. Ale takie stanie i gapienie się - o, to było coś nowego, czego się nie spodziewałem.

-Co tak się gapisz? - jeszcze bardziej poszerzyłem uśmiech. - Mogę ci odstąpić działkę, jeśli chcesz…

-Przykro mi cię rozczarować, ale nie jestem tak głupi jak ty - wycedził Gilbert. Jego czerwone oczy były okropne - wyglądały strasznie nienaturalnie, a do tego sprawiały wrażenie _dzikich_ ; jakby Gil był nie człowiekiem, a wściekłym wilkiem, czekającym tylko, żeby rozszarpać nieostrożnego dzieciaczka w lesie.

Z drugiej strony wiedziałem, że to tylko przykrywka - pod tym całym mrocznym ubrankiem i wyglądem rodem z horroru ukrywał się najzwyklejszy w świecie chłopak, który po prostu dopasowywał się do wyobrażenia innych o nim - ot, samospełniająca się przepowiednia; ludzie myśleli, że jest chuliganem i wandalem - bum, Gilbert zachowywał się dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewali, ale bynajmniej nie z własnej woli.

W sumie byliśmy całkiem do siebie podobni - ja, chowający się w kącie i warczący na każdego, kto się zbliży, on - udający macho.

Nie umiałem tylko rozpracować, kim on był tak naprawdę, ale w sumie nic mnie to nie obchodziło - ważne było tylko to, by dał mi u siebie zamieszkać na parę tygodni. Zgodził się. Koniec historii.

Nie planowałem tylko, by się dowiedział, że daję sobie w żyłę - może mu coś strzelić do głowy i zacznie o tym mówić, a ja będę miał przerąbane; muszę to inteligentnie rozegrać - tak, by dał mi święty spokój i nie pchał nosa w nie swoje sprawy.

-Bla bla bla - przewróciłem oczami i usiadłem na łóżku. Przeciągnąłem się. - Jestem cholernie głodny, jest coś jeszcze w lodówce?

-Nie zmieniaj tematu! - wrzasnął, a ja wyczułem w jego głosie coś dziwnego; nie panikę, ale coś bardzo, bardzo bliskiego. Jakby się bał, ale nawet nie widział, czego. - Masz problem i nie próbuj mi wmówić, że jest inaczej.

-Nie mam żadnego problemu.

-Taak? - zapytał ironicznie. - Ćpasz! Do cholery, ćpasz!

-Łaał, nie widziałem. Dzięki za informacje, panie reporter.

-Przestań! - warknął po raz kolejny; był już porządnie zdenerwowany. Dobrze. Teraz trzeba było go uspokoić.

-Gil, wiesz, to tylko tak jeden raz. Nie bój się, nic mi się nie sta…

- _NIE MÓW NA MNIE "GIL"!_ \- wrzasnął niespodziewanie, aż się przestraszyłem; o co mu mogło chodzić?

-Ej, spokojnie - mruknąłem, podnosząc dłonie do góry w geście poddania się. - Zrozumiałem, nie ma powodu wrzeszczeć.

Oddychał ciężko, jego oczy przygasły.

-Prze-przepraszam - burknął w stronę podłogi. - Po prostu… Przypomniałeś mi coś.

-Zgaduję, że nieprzyjemnego.

-Nie twoja sprawa!

-No i widzisz, mówisz mi, że to nie moja sprawa, a ja mam ci się ze wszystkiego zwierzać, tak? - wzruszyłem ramionami. - I jak ty niby chcesz ze mną gadać, jak sam tylko wymagasz, a nic nie robisz, hę?

Nie odpowiedział - dalej tylko wpatrywał się w podłogę, jakby okazała się nader interesującym obiektem badań.

-Okej - odpowiedział tylko. - Pamiętaj tylko… Jeszcze jeden raz zrobisz coś takiego, i wywalę cię stąd. Nie żartuję.

-Nie wątpię - pokiwałem głową z udawaną powagą. - To był ostatni raz, słowo.

Nic nie powiedział, tylko wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając mnie samego z moimi myślami.

Ciekawe, czemu zareagował tak żywiołowo na proste zdrobnienie jego imienia. Coś faktycznie musiało być na rzeczy…

Ale ja nie byłem wredny, tak jak on - umaiłem uszanować prywatność drugiego człowieka i nie miałem zamiaru wybadać, o co chodzi. Czy Gilbert ma jakieś trupy w szafie czy nie, to jego prywatna sprawa, i mam nadzieję, że zrozumie, że to, że u niego mieszkam, nie znaczy jeszcze, że musimy zwierzać się sobie ze swoich sekretów… Chociaż największy mój sekret on już w sumie znał… Moje dwa sekrety - Francisa i herę.

W sumie to nic strasznego, wpasowuję się w statystykę - ponad 27 milionów ludzi na świecie bierze, więc w sumie mieszczę się w normie. I bardzo dobrze,

Uspokoję rodziców i wracam. Wracam do zajebistego, idealnego życia, w którym wszyscy zgodnie udajemy, że żyje się nam zajebiście.

I tak właśnie funkcjonuje ten świat - każdego dnia oszukujemy, jeśli nie siebie, to wszystkich innych.

Tak, czuję się dobrze.

Tak, wszystko w porządku, czemu pytasz?

Nic, tylko mi się coś zdawało… Udawajmy dalej, że nic ci nie jest, a ja dalej będę udawał, że mi zależy, żeby ci pomóc, dobrze?

Nienawidzę tego. Nienawidzę.

Dzisiaj oleję szkołę - poradzę sobie bez niej, i tak nikt nawet nie zauważy różnicy - mogę równie dobrze pójść na jakąkolwiek imprezę i udawać, że się tam dobrze bawię. Wezmę dawkę tam - nie ma co drażnić Gilberta.

Idealnie.

* * *

jeśli tematem sztuki

będzie dzbanek rozbity

mała rozbita dusza

z wielkim żalem nad sobą

to co po nas zostanie

będzie jak płacz kochanków

w małym brudnym hotelu

kiedy świtają tapety

Zbigniew Herbert, _Dlaczego klasycy_

* * *

I jest - świeżutki, nowy rozdzialik! :D Mam nadzieję, że podoba się Wam opowiadanie - wiem, trochę ciężkie... W każdym razie- czekam na komentarze. Miłego wieczoru lub dnia!


	4. Rozdział III: Gilbert - Wspomnienia

Cały ten kosz, cały kram –

to wszystko moje, co mam.

Mój bagaż na moją dal.

Ciężko nieść – rzucić żal.

Andrzej Poniedzielski, _Ciężko nieść – rzucić żal_

* * *

Jak… Jak on mógł…

W mojej głowie był totalny chaos - zupełnie nie wiedziałem, gdzie mam się podziać; ręce trzęsły mi się ze zdenerwowania, gdy otwierałem kolejne piwo.

Dziś nie miałem zamiaru nigdzie się ruszać; nie byłem w stanie. I wszystko to przez tę parę słów, które powiedział do mnie Matthew!

 _Gil, wiesz, to tylko tak jeden raz…_

To zdanie odbijało się w mojej głowie echem, ciągle, bez przerwy; myślałem, że zwariuję. Ten - niby przypadkowy - zbitek słów użyty przez Matthewa odblokował coś w moim umyśle - coś w pamięci, co za wszelką cenę chciałem zapomnieć. To _coś_ było zbyt bolesne, zbyt… trwałe.

Wziąłem jeszcze jeden łyk piwa; było gorzkie, orzeźwiające, i, co najlepsze, przytłumiało moje zmysły, pozwalało mi zatopić się w słodkiej nieświadomości… Ale za wolno.

 _Ciekawe, czy mam tu jakąś wódę,_ pomyślałem. Tak, to by mi się teraz przydało; nie piwo, a coś mocniejszego, co pozwoli mi odlecieć… Nie pamiętać.

Wstałem chwiejnie i podszedłem do lodówki - na moje szczęście, jakaś butelka jeszcze tam była. Dobrze, że pomyślałem, by dać ją do lodówki, chociaż w sumie ciepłą też bym wypił… Teraz było mi już wszystko jedno.

Usiadłem przy stole i bez ceregieli wypiłem duszkiem mniej więcej jedną czwartą butelki.

Ciepło rozlało się po moim ciele, a ja odpłynąłem.

Leżeliśmy razem na łóżku, zmęczeni miłością. W tle grało radio; pewnie znowu ustawiła je na swoją ulubioną stację - zawsze to robiła, nieważne gdzie po prostu nie mogła znieść, gdy słyszała cokolwiek innego.

Zapaliła i z pytaniem wymalowanym na twarzy podała mi paczkę fajek. Pokręciłem przecząco głową.

-Nie mam zamiaru się truć.

Zrobiła dziwny ruch - tak jakby chciała wzruszyć ramionami, ale w ostatniej chwili zmieniła zdanie.

-Na coś trzeba umrzeć, nie?

Była piękna i zupełnie nie wstydziła się swojej nagości, jakby miała to gdzieś. Jakby miała gdzieś cały świat.

-Nie chcę, żebyś umierała - powiedziałem tylko, a ona uśmiechnęła się do mnie uroczo.

-Ty to potrafisz walnąć coś zawstydzającego…

Wypuściła chmurę dymu ustami, a ja patrzyłem się, jak szara chmurka zwija się w fantastyczne kształty.

Byliśmy tacy szczęśliwi, zanim nauczyła się latać.

Głowa bolała mnie niemiłosiernie; chyba jednak trochę przesadziłem. Było ciemno - noc? Wieczór? Byłem ciekaw, ile spałem.

Spojrzałem na zegar; była już trzecia w nocy. Pewnie Matthew był już w domu…

...albo nie.

Miałem wrażenie, że nogi się zaraz pode mną załamią, ale mimo to zdołałem jakoś obejść cały dom - i, oczywiście, nie było nawet śladu tego idioty.

-Do jasnej cholery… Jak z małym dzieckiem - warknąłem, sam nie wiem, do kogo.

Faktem było jednak, że Matthewa nie było w domu. I co niby miałem zrobić?! Pewnie mnie olał i zćpał się się gdzieś, a teraz leży gdzieś na ulicy i marznie. No cóż, odmrozi sobie tyłek, to nauczy się, że powinien był doczołgać się jakoś do tego mieszkania na noc.

Walnąłem się na łóżko - oczywiście niepościelone, bo Matthew widać wciąż nie opanował tajemnej sztuki sprzątania czegokolwiek. Ale to też miałem gdzieś; zależało mi teraz tylko na tym, żeby zasnąć - mocnym snem dobrze zaprawionym wódą. Czułem, że alkohol dalej krąży mi w żyłach.

 _To dobrze. Przynajmniej nie będę miał snów._

Sny są najgorsze, zawsze. Nieważne, jak bardzo człowiek stara się zapomnieć o wszystkich złych, nieprzyjemnych rzeczach, to w snach to zawsze powraca; nienawidzę śnić.

Nienawidzę śnić, bo to oznacza powrót do rzeczy, które mogły być inne, ale _nie_ _były_.

Nienawidzę śnić, ale i tak muszę cierpieć.

Krzyki - bardzo głośne, przeszywające. Mój brat piszczał ze strachu w swoim łóżku, i jestem pewien, że dokładnie to samo robiłem.

Niski wrzask ojca, mocny, jak u rozwścieczonego zwierzęcia, oraz drugi, przerażony, wysoki - to mama…

Słyszałem, jak mama płacze, a potem uderzenie czymś ciężkim; wycie, wycie, WYCIE.

Czułem w sobie strach… strach i taką nienawiść, jak nigdy w życiu - dlaczego ten facet bił moją mamę?! Dlaczego?!

Ale nie mogłem nic zrobić; gdybym tylko spróbował cokolwiek zrobić, ten facet mógłby także mi coś zrobić… Mógłby zrobić coś Ludwigowi, a na to nie mogłem pozwolić - mama powiedziała, żebym go za wszelką cenę chronił, więc musiałem to robić.

Nawet jeśli ona przez to cierpiała…

Czułem się jak śmieć, jak bezużyteczny, mały gówniarz; tak nazywał mnie ten facet, i najgorsze było to, że miał rację.

Wyrodne dziecko. Najstarszy syn, który miał być jego pierwszym dzieckiem, urodził się z wściekle czerwonymi oczami i białymi włosami; dziwadło. To nie taki miałem być.

Facet stwierdził, że to wszystko wina mamy… i nienawidził ją.

Przecież powinien nienawidzić _mnie!_ Dlaczego to na niej się wyżywa, a nie na mnie?!

Byłem pewien, że zdołałbym wytrzymać to wszystko. Wszystko, tylko nie to, co działo się teraz.

Łkanie mamy stało się bardziej ciche. Chyba zostawił ją w spokoju… Tak, drzwi skrzypnęły; wyszedł. Chrzęst klucza… nareszcie chwila spokoju.

Nie pobiegłem do mamy. Zakazała mi już wcześniej - musiałem uspokoić Ludwiga, a potem iść spać. Tak prosiła.

Jestem bezużytecznym idiotą, ale to nawet ja potrafię zrobić.

Po mojej twarzy spływały łzy, i było mi już wszystko jedno; nie obchodziło mnie to, czy Matthew tu jest i śmieje się z tego, jaki jestem żałosny - wyłem jak zranione zwierzę.

 _Uspokój się! Debilu, ogarnij się! Co, jesteś aż tak słaby?! Rozczarowujesz mnie, idioto!_

Z trudem przełknąłem łzy spływające mi do ust - były słone i zadziwiająco ciepłe.

 _Tak… Pamiętam, co mi mówiłaś._

Słońce wstawało - musiało być już dość późno. Normalnie zacząłbym się ubierać, by wyjść na uczelnię… Ale teraz nie mogłem. Drugi dzień z rzędu mnie nie będzie, ale to nic, nie będą tam za mną tęsknić, i całe szczęście.

Matthewa dalej nie było.

Zjadłem swoje śniadanie, złożone z jakichś resztek z lodówki - przydało by się pójść do sklepu i coś kupić - i zostawiłem co nieco dla blondyna. To już powoli wchodziło mi w nawyk - zostawiałem dla niego co nieco, bo z mojego doświadczenia wynikało, że nie bardzo radził sobie z gotowaniem na szybko. W dziwny sposób było to trochę... kojące. Jakbym faktycznie był dla kogoś potrzebny.

Po szybkim prysznicu wziąłem kasę i wybrałem się do supermarketu - jeśli faktycznie już dziś nie pójdę do szkoły, to przynajmniej mogę się zaopatrzyć w jedzenie na parę tygodni.

Głupio mi to przyznać, ale martwiłem się trochę o Matthewa - bądź co bądź, zwykle, prędzej czy później, wracał do domu, jednak godziny mijały, a jego wciąż nie było.

Minęła dwunasta, trzynasta, piętnasta…

Już dawno wróciłem do mieszkania, a jego dalej ani widu, ani słychu.

 _idiota_ , skwitowałem krótko. Musiał już wrócić do swoich starych… To musi być miłe, mieć dokąd wrócić.

A ten idiota w ogóle tego nie doceniał.

Ale tak zawsze jest - dopóki czegoś nie utracimy, nie doceniamy tego. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle - wcale nie chciałem, żeby mu było gorzej w życiu czy coś - jednak byłem strasznie… Sfrustrowany. To słowo w pełni oddaje, co czułem.

 _Gdzie on jest?_ , westchnąłem ciężko. Nie było rady - musiałem wziąć dupę w troki i pójść go szukać; mogłem już chodzić normalnie, więc nie powinno to stanowić problemu.

Wyszedłem z domu i skierowałem się w stronę miasta, gdzie przypuszczalnie mógł się znajdować Matthew. Szybko zadbane, schludne domy ustąpiły miejsca obdrapanym budynkom popisanych farbą w spray'u. Tak, to był właśnie ten zakątek - pełen śmieci, bezdomnych, prostytutek… i podejrzanych barów.

Jeśli Matthew gdziekolwiek wybrał się, by ćpać, to tutaj.

Jakoś nigdy nie zagłębiałem się w te sprawy - nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy samemu ładować sobie do żył - ale właściwie przez całe dzieciństwo mieszkałem w tej okolicy. Chociaż nie było tak źle, bo będąc dzieckiem nie zwracałem uwagi na takie drobne niedogodności jak wszechobecne śmieci.

Wlazłem do pierwszego lepszego baru - nie wyglądał zachęcająco, jak wszystko tutaj: neon nie działał już od dawna, a drzwi wyglądały, jakby trzymały się w zawiasach tylko na słowo honoru. W środku nie było lepiej - nawet zapach tanich perfum nie mógł ukryć nieprzyjemnego odoru moczu i piwa nie pierwszej świeżości. Zmarszczyłem nos i podszedłem do lady, za którą siedziała brzydka, nieumiejętnie pomalowana blondynka.

-Dobry. Czy był tutaj blondyn w okularach, Matthew? - zapytałem. Nawet na mnie spojrzała.

-Było tu dużo ludzi - wzruszyła ramionami. - Ale wiesz… Pewnie odświeżyła by mi się pamięć, gdybym coś wypiła. Wiesz, stres, niewyspanie, te sprawy…

Chciała mnie naciągnąć, to było pewne. Może w innych okolicznościach zgodziłbym się z litości, żeby pozwolić jej ze mną wypić, ale teraz zdecydowanie nie byłem w nastroju na takie gadki.

-Słuchaj - warknąłem, podnosząc głos. - Jeśli ZARAZ nie powiesz mi, czy był tu ktoś taki, to pożałujesz!

Spojrzała na mnie szarymi, przestraszonymi oczami; co jak co, ale zastraszać ludzi to ja umiałem. Była to jedna z niewielu przydatnych umiejętności, jakich się nauczyłem w domu.

-Wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami, i więcej, go nie widziałam, słowo! - pisnęła wysokim głosem, wskazując dłonią drzwi w ścianie, których przedtem w ogóle nie zauważyłem, tak dobrze zlewały się z obdartą tapetą.

Nie zwlekając przeszedłem przez rzeczone drzwi na ciasną przestrzeń, którą z trudem można było nazwać podwórkiem - była to po prostu przestrzeń między dwoma budynkami, akurat taka, by zmieściły się trzy osoby i mogły oddychać.

Trzy, w tym jedna o blond włosach, w przekrzywionych okularach, o imieniu Matthew.

Oraz jeden facet… nie, raczej chłopak - który zdecydowanie wyglądał podejrzanie. Może dlatego, że właśnie wręczał Matthewowi naładowaną strzykawkę.

Wytrąciłem mu strzykawkę z ręki, a potem uderzyłem go z całej siły pięścią w twarz. Zatoczył się do tyłu i upadłby, gdyby nie oparł się o obdartą ścianę.

We mnie eksplodowała złość: to ten skurwysyn sprzedawał Matthewowi to, czym ten się truł.

-Gdyby nie byłoby ludzi takich jak ty, byłoby dużo lepiej! - wrzasnąłem, nie wiedziałem nawet, dlaczego, ale nie mogłem tego powstrzymać; musiałem wszystko wywalić z siebie, bo inaczej mogło się stać coś strasznego. - Wciskasz prochy ludziom, by ciągnąć z tego kasę dla siebie - trujesz ich za pieniądze! Dlaczego?!

Spojrzał na mnie jak na idiotę. Nie dziwiłem mu się - włażę tu bez żadnego uprzedzenia, zabieram strzykawkę i jeszcze wrzeszczę jakieś głupoty. Byłem pewien, że mi przywali, ale zamiast tego zwiesił głowę.

-Dlaczego? - powiedział głucho; jego głos był przyjemniejszy, niż się spodziewałem. - Wiesz… powiem ci - podniósł głowę; na jego twarzy pojawił się zacięty wyraz. - Muszę utrzymywać dwie siostry - jedna jest dziwką, druga jest zbyt mała, by mogła pomóc - a i tak ledwo nam starcza na jedzenie, nie mówiąc już o utrzymaniu domu. Więc następnym razem, zanim zaczniesz oceniać ludzi, spróbuj ich zrozumieć.

Spojrzałem na niego niepewnie - kompletnie nie wiedziałem, co zrobić. Tamten westchnął ciężko.

-Ivan.

-Co? - zapytałem.

-Ivan. Nazywam się Ivan.

-Ech… Jestem Gilbert. Miło mi - odpowiedziałem odruchowo, zanim zdałem sobie sprawę, jak idiotycznie to musiało zabrzmieć. Ivan uśmiechnął się do mnie.

-Ja nie mogę przyznać, że mi miło… Ale przyszedłeś chyba po tego tu, nie? - szturchnął butem Matthewa, który wyglądał, jakby… No, jakby ćpał, co nie było dla mnie zaskoczeniem - czułem, że złamie obietnicę…

Ale to wciąż bolało.

-Tak, przyszedłem po niego - przytaknąłem i spróbowałem podnieść blondyna z ziemi; był strasznie ciężki. -Cholera - mruknąłem. W ten sposób nie było szans, żebym go przeniósł…

-Czekaj, pomogę ci - mruknął Ivan i podparł Matthewa z drugiej strony; razem zdołaliśmy go podnieść. Ivan musiał wziąć na siebie cały ciężar Matthewa, bo prawie go nie czułem.

-Ech, dzięki - mruknąłem. - Mieszkam niedaleko.

-Pomogę ci go tam zanieść, dobrze? - zapytał się jeszcze Ivan, jakby wciąż nie był pewny, czy _pozwalam mu_ mi pomóc.

-Jasne - uśmiechnąłem się do niego z wdzięcznością. Na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

-Wiesz, musisz być dobrym przyjacielem - powiedział nagle, gdy ciągnęliśmy Matthewa po ulicy.

-Czemu?

-Przyszedłeś po niego, no i dałeś mi w twarz, jak dawałem mu herę - zwiesił głowę Ivan. Było mi go nawet żal. - Też chciałbym mieć takiego kumpla.

-Możesz zostać moim przyjacielem , jeśli chcesz - wzruszyłbym ramionami, ale Matthew opierający się na moich rękach krępował mi ruchy. Ivan popatrzył się na mnie z uśmiechem.

-Miło mi to słyszeć... Gilbercie.

* * *

Cezarów zabijają zazwyczaj przyjaciele. Bo są wrogami.

Stanisław Jerzy Lec

* * *

Witam! Czekam na komentarze i dziękuję za poprzednie! :) Ciao! Pozdrawiam!


	5. Rozdział IV: Gilbert - Dobro i zło

– A któż ci powiedział – rzekł widzący chaos jego myśli garbus – że miłość musi być dobra? Na Szerń, żeglarzu, w imię tego uczucia popełniono na świecie więcej zbrodni niż w imię czegokolwiek innego, wyjąwszy może władzę! To najbardziej podstępne, okrutne i zaborcze uczucie, jakie może dotknąć człowieka, wyzwala bowiem inne: zawiść, zazdrość i gniew. Wszystko, co w nim dobre dotyczy tylko jednej osoby. Pomyśl zatem, synu, nim nazwiesz znów dobrym owo coś, nie będące niczym innym jak kaleką, wynaturzoną, przepoczwarzoną przyjaźnią, która zaiste jest wzniosła i piękna. Mówię ci z całą mocą, że bez miłości świat byłby szczęśliwszy, pod warunkiem, że pozostałaby na nim przyjaźń.

Feliks W. Kres, _Król bezmiarów_

* * *

Od tego czasu Ivan stał się bardzo częstym gościem w naszym mieszkaniu. Nie było tak, jakby z dnia na dzień stał się naszym dobrym przyjacielem, ale tak już jest - czasami, mimo że ludzie bardzo dobrze się ze sobą dogadują i mają do siebie szacunek, wolą trzymać się na dystans… choć przez jakiś czas.

-Gdzie idziesz? - zapytał mnie Ivan. Ledwo wpadł do nas do domu, by usiąść, zrobić sobie herbatę i coś poczytać, a ja już się zbierałem do wyjścia.

-Do kościoła - odpowiedziałem, wkładając kurtkę. - Przecież jest niedziela, wypadałoby się wybrać, nie? Chcesz iść ze mną?

-Ja… - pokręcił głową. - Jestem prawosławny.

-A tam, raz możesz pójść ze mną na mszę, chyba od tego nie spłoniesz w piekle? - przewróciłem oczami. - Dopijaj herbatę i chodź, bo się spóźnimy.

Chłopak nie oponował i wkrótce siedzieliśmy razem w kościele razem z tradycyjnym zastępem moherów. Ale - co mnie zdziwiło - było także dużo innych osób, których nie znałem; wyglądało na to, że niektórzy przypomnieli sobie o tym, że jednak miło od czasu do czasu przyjść i się wynudzić.

Śpiewaliśmy dużo psalmów i chyba wtedy zauważyłem, że Ivan wcale nie ma najgorszego głosu; patrzyłem na niego przez chwilę, a on jakby wyczuł moje spojrzenie - przekręcił głowę i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, uśmiechając się. Jego tęczówki miały podobny kolor, co Matthewa - no, były po prostu ładne. Ale jednak z jakiegoś powodu uznałem, że są… _inne_ , niż Matta. Bardziej czułem, niż widziałem różnicę; Ivan był niemal idealnym przeciwieństwem Matthewa - Matt sprawiał wrażenie silnego, a był słaby; Ivan udawał niepozornego, ale _wiedziałem_ , że taki nie jest.

Bardzo dziwne uczucie.

W kościele było chłodno - większość ludzi miała na rękach rękawiczki. Większość, ale nie Ivan.

 _Odmrozi sobie palce_ , pomyślałem. Zdjąłem moje rękawiczki i podałem mu; on tylko na nie spojrzał i pokręcił przecząco głową z uśmiechem, jakby chciał mi powiedzieć, że i tak jakoś sobie poradzi. Trochę mnie to zirytowało - przecież już zacząłem się nim _de facto_ opiekować! A jeśli zacząłem coś robić, miałem zamiar doprowadzić to do końca.

Złapałem jego dłoń. Była zimna jak lód… jak śnieg. Miałem wrażenie, że wysysa całe ciepło z mojego ciała.

Ivan spojrzał na mnie zaskoczonym wzrokiem, ale nie wyrywał ręki. Uśmiechnął się tylko lekko i z powrotem zwrócił twarz w stronę ołtarza.

Uścisnął lekko moją dłoń, ale teraz nie wiedziałem, co chciałby mi powiedzieć. Może "Dziękuję"?

Msza wkrótce się skończyła, ruszyliśmy do domu.

W sumie to dziwne - nigdy nie myślałem o tym mieszkaniu jako o _domu_ , ale to się zaczęło nagle zmieniać i sam już w sumie nie wiedziałem, kiedy i dlaczego się przestawiłem na to właśnie słowo. Może to miało związek z tym, że teraz miałem tam po co wracać? Że nareszcie nie było tak, że włóczyłem się po ulicach bez celu, tylko dlatego, żeby opóźnić przyjście do mieszkania?

Szliśmy w ciszy - słychać było tylko odgłos naszych kroków odbijający się od bruku i budynków; od czasu do czasu przejeżdżało jakieś auto albo mijał nas jakiś człowiek… Ale oprócz tego byliśmy całkiem sami. I, co najdziwniejsze, wcale się go nie bałem… Nie, to zabrzmiało głupio.

Chodzi mi o to, że myślałem, że _utrzymujemy dystans_ … A teraz czułem się co najmniej dziwnie, i w dodatku czułem, że ufam Ivanowi, a to już samo w sobie było niezwykłe.

No bo… Spójrzmy racjonalnie: Ivan był wielki, trochę wyższy ode mnie, ale zdecydowanie lepiej zbudowany; _sprzedawał narkotyk_ i _Matthewowi_ , a ja mimo to nie potrafiłem mu _nie_ ufać. Z jakiegoś powodu czułem, że mogę mu zaufać, że on mnie zdradzi, jak wszyscy.

Jak rodzina, jak Matthew.

 _Kim jest dla mnie Matthew?_ , przemknęło mi nagle przez myśl. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale zanim zdążyłem całkowicie pogrążyć się w myślach, odezwał się do mnie Ivan.

-Gilbert…

-Tak?

Ivan zamilkł na chwilę; zaczęło robić się już powoli ciemno - w końcu była już późna jesień. Światło latarni oświetlało tylko niewielkie kawałki chodnika, koncentrując się bardziej na drogach, przez co nie widziałem dobrze jego twarzy, ale mogłem przysiąc, że wpatruje się w niebo. Spojrzałem mniej więcej w tym samym kierunku i zobaczyłem gwiazdy; rzadko je widywałem - w końcu nieczęsto była pogoda, żeby je dostrzec, a z resztą nigdy jakoś nie miałem czasu, by obserwować coś odległego o tysiące kilometrów, co w żaden sposób nie mogło mi pomóc w życiu, i nigdy nie rozumiałem tych, którzy lubili to robić.

-Piękne, prawda? - uśmiechnął się do mnie chłopak. To było dziwne, że potrafił się tak uśmiechać - jednocześnie smutno i wesoło. Miał za sobą sporo przykrych doświadczeń, tak jak i ja, ale nie rozpaczał nad swoim losem jak Matthew.

-Nie znam się na tym - odpowiedziałem, wzruszając ramionami. - Według mnie zdecydowanie ładniejsze jest niebo w dzień. Niewiele ludzi tak myśli, co? - zaśmiałem się, ale Ivan nie zawtórował mi; słuchał uważnie. - Większość woli zachwycać się gwiazdami, które są tak strasznie daleko, ale nie mają czasu spojrzeć na coś, co jest zdecydowanie bliżej. Ironiczne, nie?

-Tak - kiwnął głową Ivan. - Chyba masz rację. I, Gilbert…

-Mmm? - mruknąłem.

Ivan powoli, z wahaniem, wyciągnął swoją rękę, a potem złączył swoje palce z moimi. Drgnąłem, zaskoczony; ale jego dłonie nie były już zimne - jakby oddawały całe ciepło, które mu dałem.

To było dziwne - szedłem trzymając się za rękę z chłopakiem mniej więcej w moim wieku, ale wcale mi to nie przeszkadzało, ba! - zaryzykowałbym stwierdzenie, że było to… _przyjemne._

Pamiętałem to uczucie - dawno, dawno temu, czyli rok temu, czułem dokładnie to samo.

Rok temu poznałem _ją…_ Ale nie chciałem o tym teraz rozmyślać: chciałem zepchnąć to gdzieś do podświadomości, gdzie nie będzie mogło to wypełznąć, by mnie dręczyć nawet, gdy jestem całkowicie przytomny - wystarczy mi to, ze jestem dręczony prze koszmary. Chyba nie zrobiłem aż tyle złego, bym nie mógł zapominać, prawda?

Prawda?

Dotarliśmy pod mój blok - tutaj musieliśmy się rozdzielić; on musiał pójść do siebie, do domu, do którego wcale nie chciał wracać, a ja do Matthewa, by się nim opiekować, bo jeszcze nie doszedł całkiem do siebie.

Chłopak niechętnie puścił moją dłoń.

-Chyba… musisz iść - powiedziałem. Ivan pokiwał głową ze smutnym uśmiechem.

-Na to wygląda. I jeszcze jedno.

Ujął moją twarz w swoje dłonie; stanąłem jak sparaliżowany. _Tego_ się nie spodziewałem.

-Uważaj na siebie - mruknął swoim niskim głosem, a potem zawahał się lekko, po czym delikatnie musnął swoimi wargami moje czoło.

 _Jak błogosławieństwo,_ pomyślałem, gdy wbiegałem po schodach do domu.

W głowie panował mi zupełny mętlik.

* * *

Matthew musiał się już czuć całkiem nieźle, bo buszował w lodówce i pożerał wszystko, co wpadało mu w ręce.

-Ej, zostaw coś dla mnie, co? - warknąłem. Chłopak odwrócił się do mnie z wrednym uśmieszkiem, ale nic nie powiedział.

Westchnąłem ciężko i wygrzebałem coś do jedzenia; padłem na krzesło obok Matthewa i spokojnie zaczęliśmy jeść kolację.

-I co? - zapytałem całkiem bezwiednie.

-Z czym?

-No… Z Francisem. Masz zamiar coś z tym zrobić, czy coś?

Matthew zesztywniał, wbijając wzrok w talerz. Odsunął g od siebie, jakby nagle stracił apetyt.

-Nie.

-Nie? - zdziwiłem się. To było zupełnie nielogiczne. - Przecież dlatego ćpasz, prawda? Więc czemu nie chcesz _nic_ z tym zrobić?

-To nie ma nic wspólnego z ćpaniem! - popatrzył na mnie ze złością; kompletnie nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego tak się wkurzył.

-Ej, uspokój się! - przewróciłem oczami. - Przecież chcę ci tylko pomóc!

-To nie twoja sprawa.

-Myśl, co chcesz, ale to _jest_ moja sprawa! - prawie krzyknąłem, co zaskoczyło mnie nie mniej, niż jego. I czemu w ogóle to mu mówiłem? - Ćpasz! Rozwalasz sobie życie! A że teraz mieszkasz u mnie, to _jest_ moja sprawa, do cholery! Wkurwia mnie, że potrafisz tylko narzekać, a nic nie chcesz zrobić! Niech do ciebie dotrze wreszcie, że inni też mają problemy, dużo gorsze od twojej urażonej dumy.

Matthew najeżył się; niemal czułem, jak narasta w nim złość.

-Mam problemy i się nimi przejmuję! To takie dziwne?! - wrzasnął i poderwał się z krzesła. Ja także wstałem.

-Więc niech do ciebie w końcu dotrze, że nie jesteś jedyny, a inni jakoś próbują sobie radzić, a ty tylko uciekasz! UCIEKASZ, a nic nie chcesz zmienić! Kochasz się w facecie - spoko! Twojego brata za to wywalono z domu - spoko! Ale nikogo to nie interesuje, więc przestań jęczeć i zrób cokolwiek!

-Odpierdol się od moich problemów, jasne?! - wrzasnął Matthew; podszedł do mnie, a jego twarz wykrzywiona była w złości. - Nie potrzebuję twojej litości!

-To czemu cały czas mi pierdolisz o jednym i tym samym?! NIE OBCHODZI MNIE TO! - darłem się. Coś bolało mnie w środku, ale nie zwracałem na to uwagi; wściekłość pochłonęła mnie bez reszty, usypiając zdrowy rozsądek, zostawiając tylko ból, który musiałem wyrzucić z siebie. - INNI MAJĄ GORZEJ!

-NA PRZYKŁAD?! - krzyknął chłopak; myślałem, że mnie uderzy.

-NA PRZYKŁAD JA! - nie wytrzymywałem, musiałem to wyrzucić, musiałem. - OJCIEC ZABIŁ MI MATKĘ! MOJA DZIEWCZYNA SIĘ ZABIŁA! I PRÓBUJĘ ŻYĆ NORMALNIE, ALE NIE MOGĘ, BO WSZYSCY LUDZIE TO IDIOCI, KTÓRYCH NIC NIE OBCHODZI DRUGI CZŁOWIEK!

Złość nagle uciekła ze mnie jak powietrze z przebitego balona; nie miałem siły już na nic. Wszystko ze mnie wyparowało, został tylko żal - żal, że wszystko jest tak, jak jest.

-Wszyscy… - powiedziałem jeszcze łamiącym się głosem i nagle zauważyłem, że po moich policzkach płynął łzy; gorące, upokarzające. Ale miałem już gdzieś, czy patrzy na mnie Matthew, czy nie - chciałem tylko skulić się w kłębek i płakać.

-Gilbert… - mruknął cicho chłopak; jego oczy były wielkie, zdziwione; wydawał się kompletnie zbity z tropu. - Przepraszam… Ja… nie wiedziałem…

-Jasne, że nie wiedziałeś. Jak mogłeś wiedzieć - przecież nie pytałeś. Nie obchodzi cię to. Nikogo to nie obchodzi - otarłem łzy rękawem. - Przepraszam… Nie powinienem się tak rozklejać, no i nie powinienem wrzeszczeć…

Matthew milczał - chyba był zawstydzony sobą i swoim zachowaniem. Naprawdę był dużo bardziej delikatny, niż udawał - chyba nie chciał mnie zranić. Nie chciał robić przykrości.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza; nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, co mam zrobić - na szczęście od palnięcia czegoś głupiego powstrzymał mnie Matthew.

-Pogadam z nim - powiedział tylko.

-Co?

-Pogadam z Francisem. Może się ułoży… jakoś.

-Acha.

Chłopak popatrzył na mnie smutno zza szkieł okularów.

-Ej, Gilbert - zaczął. - Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego wcześniej nie chciałem z nim gadać?

-Ech… Jeśli chcesz mi powiedzieć, to wal śmiało.

-Chyba myślałem, że lepiej by było, gdybym żył marzeniami.

Uniosłem jedną brew.

-Chyba nie bardzo rozumiem…?

-Chodzi mi o to, że teraz mogę sobie spokojnie marzyć, planować; nie muszę nic robić, zmierzać się z rzeczywistością, cierpieć. A gdybym normalnie spróbował się z nim umówić, to musiałbym się liczyć z tym, że po prostu może mnie spławić i będę zraniony… Rozumiesz?

Popatrzyłem na niego - mówił szczerze ,i… Tak, rozumiałem go.

Nawet bardzo.

-Tak.

-I rzucę ćpanie. Serio, postaram się.

Pokiwałem głową.

-Fajnie.

Starałem się cieszyć, czy chociaż wydobyć z siebie jakieś pozytywne emocje, ale nie potrafiłem - dziś zdarzyło się po prostu _za dużo._

-Pójdę już spać, okej? - rzuciłem tylko, ale nie miałem zamiaru słuchać odpowiedzi.

Zamknąłem się w sypialni na klucz i dopiero wtedy rozryczałem się na serio.

* * *

 _Czasem tak po ludzku_

 _współczujesz nam - Boże_

 _bo nawet Ty nie zawsze_

 _pomóc nam już możesz_

 _Nie żebyś boskość_

 _czy moc swoją tracił_

 _lecz zbyt jasno widzisz_

 _że my wciąż mali tacy_

 _Chowasz więc nasze sprawy_

 _do bocznej kieszeni_

 _i czasem zapominasz_

 _że my tu na Ziemi_

 _Samotni jak gwiazdy_

 _które w ruch puściłeś_

 _lub jak kruche gałęzie_

 _którym wiatr skradł siłę…_

Stare Dobre Małżeństwo, _Samotni jak gwiazdy_

* * *

Dziękuję za komentarze ^^ Trudno się pisze to opowiadanie, ale myśl, że ktoś to czyta, dodaje mi sił :) Pozdrawiam!


	6. Rozdział V: Matthew - Wyznania

Czym jest życie? Szaleństwem?

Czym życie? Iluzji tłem,

Snem cieniów, nicości dnem.

Cóż szczęście dać może nietrwałe,

Skoro snem życie jest całe

I nawet sny tylko snem!

Pedro Calderón de la Barca, Ż _ycie snem_

* * *

Czułem się jak śmieć.

To wszystko, co mi powiedział Gilbert, bolało - chyba dlatego, że wszystko to było prawdą. Ale nie tylko o to mi chodziło; Gilbert na chwilę otworzył się przede mną i pokazał - jak to się poetycko mówi - swoje demony i musiałem przyznać, że naprawdę nieźle sobie radził z ukrywaniem tego wszystkiego.

Chociaż naprawdę cierpiał.

I on, tak silny, w końcu nie wytrzymał. On, który chciał pomóc mi bez żadnej logicznej przyczyny, płakał przede mną jak dziecko.

Kompletnie nie wiedziałem, co mam o tym myśleć. Jednego byłem pewien - nie mogłem tak tego po prostu zostawić, gdy zaszedłem już tak daleko. Nie byłbym w stanie zasnąć, gdybym nie poznał historii Gilberta do końca, jakkolwiek trudna by ona nie była. Jakkolwiek by go nie bolała prawda.

Ale jeszcze nie teraz; muszę dać mu jeszcze trochę czasu. Przecież mogę przez chwilę tu posiedzieć i pomyśleć, prawda?

Już trochę tematów się nagromadziło.

Po pierwsze - bez względu na wszystko _muszę_ rzucić herę. Muszę to zrobić - dla siebie, dla Gilberta… i nawet dla rodziców. Przecież dlatego tutaj uciekłem! Jednak łączy się to z jeszcze jednym tematem…

Francis. I co ja mam z tobą zrobić?

Obiecałem Gilbertowi, że się z tobą spotkam… Ale czy starczy mi sił, by choć spróbować? Może nawet - uchroń, Boże - będę musiał się pogodzić z tym, że zostanę spławiony?

Ale musiałem to zrobić. Miałem już dość - dość tego, że pozwalałem, by wszyscy się mną zajmowali. Nadszedł czas, bym zrobił coś sam dla siebie i poniósł tego konsekwencje, jakiekolwiek by one nie były.

I muszę przeprosić Gilberta. Gdy tylko ta szopka się skończy, przeproszę go z całego serca - już na początku wyczułem, że jest… inny. Nie, to złe określenie - on po prostu chciał pomagać ludziom. Chciał coś robić - radzić sobie ze sobą i z innymi ludźmi. Chciał coś zmieniać.

Ja byłem jego dokładnym przeciwieństwem i nienawidziłem się za to.

Westchnąłem i zabrałem się za sprzątanie talerzy ze stołu. Grzecznie włożyłem wszystko do zmywarki - zawsze robił to Gilbert. Dopiero teraz zaczynałem doceniać, jak wiele dla mnie robił.

Nie skarżył się. Nic ode mnie nie wymagał oprócz tego, bym rzucił ćpanie.

A ja nawet tego nie mogłem dla niego zrobić.

To nie będzie łatwe. Ale mogę się przynajmniej postarać coś zmienić.

Zapukałem do drzwi sypialni Gilberta.

-Ej, Gilbert, mogę wejść? - zapytałem niepewnie. Nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi, co uznałem za odpowiedź twierdzącą.

Białowłosy leżał na łóżku, nawet nie przykryty kołdrą i udawał, że śpi. Wiedziałem, że udaje - oddychał zbyt szybko, a poza tym wiedziałem, że zwykle potrzebuje dużo czasu, aby zasnąć.

Usiadłem przy nim na łóżku. Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy - on udając, że śpi, a ja udając, że się na to nabrałem. Delikatnie, z wahaniem położyłem dłoń na jego włosach.

Zawsze mnie fascynowały; Gilbert zdecydowanie zwracał przez nie uwagę. Piękne.

Chłopak drgnął lekko, ale udałem, że nie zauważyłem tego.

Pogłaskałem go po miękkich włosach; przeczesywałem palcami kosmyk za kosmykiem, nie mówiąc nic.

-Chcesz pogadać? - szepnąłem, ale byłem pewien, że mnie usłyszał.

-Niby o czym?

-O… o wszystkim. Jeśli chcesz.

-Po co? - otworzył oczy; te przenikliwe, czerwone oczy patrzyły wprost na mnie, próbując wykryć najmniejszy fałsz czy zawahanie. Chciał sprawdzić, czy może mi jeszcze zaufać; czy go nie zdradzę.

-To pomaga, wiesz? - jeszcze raz przeciągnąłem dłoń po jego włosach. - Chyba już czas, żebyś tego w sobie dłużej nie trzymał. Nie powiem nikomu.

-Obiecujesz? - znowu ten wzrok. Ale ja byłem zdecydowany pomóc mu; musiałem spłacić mój dług.

-Obiecuję - szepnąłem, a Gilbert zaczął opowiadać.

* * *

-Nazywała się Elizaveta. Miała siłę, ambicje… i kłopoty. Wiedziała, co się dzieje u mnie - nawet sam nie wiem skąd; najpewniej się po prostu domyśliła - zawsze była bardzo inteligenta. I bardzo empatyczna - nie potrafiła wytrzymać tego, że cierpiałem; pocieszała mnie, jak mogła. I zakochałem się w niej.

Byliśmy razem szczęśliwi.

Tak to wtedy czułem.

Teraz już wiem, że byłem okropny. Pasożytowałem na niej - tak, było mi lepiej, ale przez to, że przelałem cały swój ból na nią. A ona nigdy się nie poskarżyła, przeciwnie - było nam ze sobą coraz lepiej, mieliśmy wspólne plany, marzenia… Wszystko. Wydawało mi się, że po prostu nie może być inaczej.

A potem… potem skoczyła.

-Skoczyła?

-Z… z balkonu. W tym domu.

Jego oczy były cały czas utkwione we mnie; szukał czegoś - pocieszenia? Współczucia? Nie miałem pojęcia.

Milczałem dalej.

-To moja wina. To wszystko moja wina. Gdybym nie truł jej tak życia, to wciąż by żyła. I chyba nie powinienem ci tego mówić… bo ty też możesz… - głos mu się załamał, ale w jego oczach nie było łez; wydawał się całkiem wypruty ze wszelkich emocji.

Jakby już wypłakał wszystkie łzy.

-Na pewno to nie jest twoja wina - mruknąłem. - Nie możesz się winić za to, że chciałeś mieć kogoś, kto cię pocieszy.

-Ale to ja miałem tą… tą obsesję. Przejmowałem się tym, że… Że nie pomogłem mamie… A teraz jeszcze Elizaveta… moja wina.

-Nie - pokręciłem głową. - To ona to zrobiła i nie wiesz, dlaczego. Wiesz, - uśmiechnąłem się do niego lekko - myślę, że ona nie chciałaby, żebyś się tak zamartwiał. Nie możesz pozwolić, żeby twoja przeszłość zatruwała ci teraźniejszość.

Gilbert zamknął oczy i westchnął ciężko.

-Może i masz rację - mruknął, ale nie wydawało mi się, żeby był przekonany.

-Gilbert… _Gil_ \- powiedziałem, a białowłosy drgnął - nie możesz tego tak ciągnąć. Pamiętaj o niej, ale nie pozwól, żeby rządziła twoim życiem, bo inaczej jeszcze inni będą cierpieć, rozumiesz?

-Ro-rozumiem - wydusił z siebie w końcu chłopak. - Matthew…

-Tak?

-Zostań ze mną.

-Aż zaśniesz?

-Mhm.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko; to zupełnie do niego nie pasowało. Ale jeśli mogło mu to w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc, to czemu nie?

Położyłem się koło niego na łóżku; na szczęście było na tyle duże, że zdołaliśmy się pomieścić. Leżeliśmy twarzami do siebie - przez chwilę wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie, ale gilbert dość szybko odwrócił wzrok. Nie wiem czemu, ale nagle poczułem chłód; byłem pewien, że o czymś mi nie powiedział. O czymś ważnym, co może nie zdarzyło się dawno temu, ale sprawiło, że białowłosy chciał mnie utrzymać na dystans.

Byliśmy za daleko. Za blisko.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego.

-To co, liczymy owieczki?

-Spadaj - mruknął.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, aż zasnęliśmy. I tym razem wiedziałem, że Gilbert nie obudził się w nocy - nie miał snów o przeszłości, które go tak dręczyły.

I sama ta myśl wystarczała, bym się uśmiechał.

Obudziliśmy się rano niemal równocześnie, przytuleni do siebie. Mi to całkiem odpowiadało - ach, te gejowskie zapędy - ale Gilbert natychmiast odkleił się ode mnie z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

-Pójdę zrobić śniadanie - zaoferował się. To był już nasz zwyczaj - ja robiłem obiad i kolację, a on śniadanie. Zawsze.

To było miłe uczucie - budzić się rano i wiedzieć, że kuchni czeka na ciebie ciepła herbata zrobiona przez kogoś innego.

 _Jakbyśmy byli małżeństwem_ , zaśmiałem się w duchu. Zaśmiałem się, prawda…?

Rzecz w tym, że jakiejś części mojego umysłu ten stan bardzo by odpowiadał. Chyba po prostu bardzo potrzebowałem kogoś, z kim mógłbym normalnie pogadać.

Byłem zakochany we Francisie. Kropka. I to, że znałem go tylko z widzenia, wcale nie miało tu jakiegoś większego wpływu.

Ale dziś był ten dzień.

Poniedziałek. Dziś zrobię tak, jak obiecałem Gilbertowi - pójdę na uczelnię, zagadam do Francisa, umówię się z nim na kawę czy coś. Nareszcie zmienię coś - nareszcie nie będę uciekał, nie będę się bał.

-Gotowy? - zapytał mnie Gilbert, gdy tylko wszedłem do kuchni. Wyglądał już lepiej; coś się w nim zmieniło, jakby naprawdę posłuchał moich słów. A między nami także coś się pojawiło - jakaś nić porozumienia, łącząca nasze dusze. Nie byliśmy już dla siebie całkowicie różnymi ludźmi; byliśmy przyjaciółmi.

Mam nadzieję, że przyjaciółmi… Ze mną to nic nie wiadomo.

-Jasne - ucichnąłem się.

Dzisiaj wszystko się rozstrzygnie. Na pewno.

Dam radę, prawda?

* * *

 _Nawet jeśli pozostawisz,_

 _w moim sercu gorzki żal,_

 _i co jeszcze, jeszcze sprawisz,_

 _nie obchodzi mnie i tak._

 _Bo po co, po co to,_

 _to co, tak zraniło,_

 _nie dam, nie dam się!_

 _Zobaczysz!_

 _Nawet jeśli pozostawisz,_

 _w moim sercu gorzki żal,_

 _słowa, które wtedy mogły zabić płyną w siną dal,_

 _bo trzeba twardym, być jak stal._

 _I po co, po co to,_

 _to co, tak zraniło,_

 _nie dam, nie dam się!_

 _Zobaczysz!_

* * *

Przepraszam za krótki rozdział - po prostu chcę już przejść do następnych rozdziałów... No i mam jeszcze parę pomysłów na fice - o, jak dużo! Na pewno UsUK będzie ;) Pozdrawiam! :)


	7. Rozdział VI: Gilbert- Wybaczenie

Przebaczenie jest najtrudniejszą miłością.

Albert Schweitzer, _Diabeł_

Dzisiaj był wielki dzień.

Może to dziwne, ale czułem się… dumny.

To była dobra lekcja dla nas obu, to przebywanie ze sobą.

-Powodzenia! - uśmiechnąłem się do niego, gdy wychodziliśmy ze szkoły po lekcjach; miał niepewną minę. Klepnąłem go po plecach.

-Hej, nie przejmuj się - spróbowałem go pocieszyć. - Będzie dobrze.

-Ta.

-Słuchasz mnie w ogóle?

-Ta.

-Ile jest dwa dodać dwa?

-Ta…

-Śpiący królewiczu, budź się! - pstryknąłem mu palcami przed nosem; Matthew zamrugał parę razy i spojrzał na mnie z zakłopotaniem.

-Prze-przepraszam - pokręcił głową. - Trochę się denerwuję… wiesz.

-Nie masz czego się bać! - wyszczerzyłem do niego zęby. - Po prostu do niego podbij i potem już będzie prosto. Plotki mówią, że jest biseksualistą, więc masz szansę!

-Może - Matthew rzucił smętne spojrzenie na swoje buty. Walnąłem go pięścią w plecy, aż poleciał do przodu i ledwo zdołał się utrzymać na nogach. - Au, a to za co było?!

-Głowa do góry, lamo! Myśl pozytywnie! - zmierzwiłem jego włosy. - Wierzę w ciebie!

-Heh, dzięki - uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko. - Dobrze, idę. - Uniósł głowę i popatrzył mi prosto w oczy, jakby szykował się do jakiejś wielkiej walki.

-Powodzenia - powtórzyłem jeszcze raz. Matthew pomachał mi i odszedł w bliżej niesprecyzowanym kierunku; nie pytałem, gdzie będzie - nie obchodziło mnie to. Jedyne, co się teraz liczyło, to sam wynik tego spotkania z Francisem. Naprawdę dużo to znaczyło dla Matthewa - gdyby tylko to ode mnie zależało, byłbym gotów nawet zastraszyć tego Francuza, by umówił się z nim, bo naprawdę mogłoby to pomóc temu chłopakowi wybrnąć z tego bagna, w jakie się wpakował.

I błagałem Boga, żeby mu się powiodło, bo Matthew _musiał_ wyzdrowieć, po prostu musiał. Nie miałem pojęcia, co bym zrobił, gdyby tak się _nie_ stało, i nie chciałem o tym myśleć - to było zbyt straszne, zbyt okropne.

Pogrążony w myślach nie zwracałem kompletnie na nic uwagi; potknąłem się o krawężnik i wpadłem na jakiegoś faceta.

-Uch, przepraszam - mruknąłem. Spojrzałem mu na twarz i zamarłem.

Jasnoniebieskie oczy mojego brata wpatrywały się we mnie ze zdziwieniem, jakby zobaczył mnie po raz pierwszy.

-Gilbert…? - zapytał z wahaniem w głosie, jakby kręciło się tu tak wiele albinosów, że nie był pewien, że to ja.

-Cześć, Ludwig - odpowiedziałem chłodno i wyminąłem go; poszedłbym dalej, gdy nagle złapał mnie mocno za nadgarstek.

-Gilbert, poczekaj! - zawołał. - Porozmawiajmy. Chodźmy do jakiejś kawiarni czy coś…

-Nie mam o czym z tobą rozmawiać!

Spróbowałem wyrwać rękę, ale trzymał mnie mocno - nie miał zamiaru puszczać, przeciwnie, jeszcze bardziej zacisnął palce na moim nadgarstku, aż musiałem się powstrzymać od krzyku z bólu.

-Gilbert, _proszę!_ \- pociągnął mnie do siebie tak, bym spojrzał mu w oczy; te jasne tęczówki, które odziedziczył po matce. Szybko spuściłem wzrok.

-Spadaj.

-Braciszku… - zawsze się tak do mnie zwracał, gdy czegoś chciał; kiedy ostatnio słyszałem, jak to do mnie mówił? Chyba wieki temu. - Tylko chwilę.

Nie mogłem mu spojrzeć w oczy. Wycedziłem przez zęby:

-Masz pięć minut.

* * *

W kawiarence, do której weszliśmy, grała spokojna, wesoła muzyczka; strasznie mnie irytowała. Gdybym mógł wybrać, co miałoby teraz lecieć w tej kafejce, byłby to z pewnością jakiś metal z wyjącym wokalem.

Atmosfera pomiędzy mną a Ludwigiem była tak ciężka, że niemal namacalna; wręcz emanowałem wrogością i dobrze o tym wiedziałem. Mój brat nie wiedział kompletnie, co ma ze sobą zrobić; rzucał mi ukradkowe spojrzenia i co jakiś czas upijał łyk ze swojej filiżanki.

-To czego chcesz? - zacząłem, oglądając swoje paznokcie u ręki; musiałem sprawiać wrażenie, że nic mnie to nie obchodziło… i w sumie czy tak nie było?

-Gilbert… - popatrzył na mnie poważnie Ludwig - wróć do domu.

-Prosiłeś mnie o to milion razy i moja odpowiedź jest taka sama - warknąłem, spoglądając na brata spode łba. - _Nigdy_ nie wrócę do tego domu, nie ma mowy.

-On się zmienił, naprawdę - pokręcił głową Ludwig. Znowu próbował mnie przekonać do tego samego, co poprzednio, parę lat temu; wtedy był jeszcze dzieckiem, a teraz już widziałem, jak bardzo się zmienił. Stawał się prawdziwym mężczyzną, wysokim i dobrze zbudowanym; niebezpiecznie podobnym do ojca.

Bałem się o niego… i bałem się _jego_.

-Nie wierzę w to - upiłem łyk herbaty; gorący płyn sparzył mi język. Stłumiłem przekleństwo.

-On żałuje tego, co się stało. I już od dawna nie pije.

-Mam to gdzieś - parsknąłem ponurym śmiechem. - Zrobił mi, nie - zrobił _nam_ coś okropnego, niewybaczalnego, a ty chcesz, żebym do niego wrócił? Nie rozmieszaj mnie!

Trzasnąłem pięścią w stół, aż filiżanki podskoczyły, rozlewając gorący płyn na wszystkie strony.

-No i popatrz, co zrobiłeś - zganił mnie Ludwig; można było pomyśleć, że to właśnie on powinien być tym starszym bratem, rozsądnym, opiekuńczym. Ale było inaczej.

To ja tuliłem do siebie Ludwiga, gdy ojciec wyżywał się na mamie. To ja go broniłem, gdy ojciec pijany wracał do domu i chciał go pobić.

Gdyby Ludwig przeżył to wszystko, to zrozumiałby, dlaczego tak nienawidzę naszego ojca; gdyby to był on, nie próbowałby tak uporczywie znowu połączyć naszą kochaną rodzinkę.

-Wal się - warknąłem. - Nic nie rozumiesz. _Nic_.

-To ty nic nie rozumiesz - pokręcił głową mój brat. - Każdy może się zmienić. I on bardzo, bardzo żałuje tego, co zrobił i chciałby, żebyśmy znowu zamieszkali razem. Trzeba wybaczać ludziom… zwłaszcza z naszej rodziny.

-O-czy-wiś-cie - wycedziłem powoli. - Tak, oczywiście, wybaczę mu, że lał mnie i ciebie bez żadnego powodu! Jasne, od dawna chciałem mu wybaczyć, że zatłukł mamę na śmierć! A teraz wrócimy do domku i będziemy znowu szczęśliwą rodzinką, prawda?! - zaśmiałem się histerycznie; nie poznawałem sam siebie. Ludzie obecni w kawiarni popatrzyli na mnie, zdziwieni.

-Słyszałem, że jesteś religijny - Ludwig znowu popatrzył na mnie tymi smutnymi, niebieskimi oczami. - Wiesz, katolicy powinni wybaczać grzechy.

-Powinni. Ale ja nie jestem do końca dobrym katolikiem… I nie jestem do końca dobrym dzieckiem, więc wątpię, by _tatuś_ \- to słowo wręcz ociekało ironią - chętnie przyjął mnie pod swój dach. Nie głupie, niedorobione dziecko, prawda? - wyszczerzyłem zęby; mój brat spojrzał na mnie z szokiem.

-O czym ty mówisz…?

-Nie mów, że nie pamiętasz! - pokręciłem głową z udawanym zawodem. - Już zapomniałeś, jak nasza kochana babcia tylko spojrzała na nas i od razu walnęła sakramentalne słowa: "Ten Ludwig to naprawdę prawdziwy Niemiec, widać od razu! Za to Gilbert jakiś niedorobiony…"

Pamiętałem te słowa tak wyraźnie, jakbym usłyszał je wczoraj; byłem pewien, że zapamiętam je na całe życie - pierwsze słowa, które w życiu usłyszałem od swojej ukochanej babci.

 _Niedorobiony_. Innymi słowy, gorszy.

Traktowała mnie jak śmiecia właściwie od zawsze; miałem być pierworodnym rodziny Beilschmidt, a przyniosłem tylko żal i rozczarowanie. Nie byłem taki, jak chcieli, i to była najgorsza zbrodnia, jaką tylko mogłem popełnić.

W sumie w tym byłem podobny do Matthewa.

 _Tak na marginesie, to ciekawe, jak mu idzie_ , pomyślałem mimowolnie. Zacisnąłem kurczowo dłonie na filiżance, aż myślałem, że pęknie.

-O czym myślisz, braciszku? - zapytał mnie Ludwig, i to wyrwało mnie z rozmyślań.

-Nie twoja sprawa.

-Dziewczyna? - zapytał z uśmiechem na twarzy; miałem ochotę wylać mu wrzątek na twarz.

-Nie.

-Och.

Znów zapatrzyliśmy się w nasze herbaty; już dawno zapomnieliśmy, jak mamy ze sobą rozmawiać, zresztą nie było o czym. Ja wyprowadziłem się z domu tak szybko, jak tylko zdobyłem mieszkanie po babci, a on został sam z ojcem - odciąłem się od nich. Nie chciałem ich znać.

Miałem dosyć własnych koszmarów i nie potrzebowałem, by jeszcze ktoś mi o nich przypominał; wystarczyły mi wspomnienia, zżerające mnie powoli od środka.

-Wybacz mu, proszę - odezwał się cicho Ludwig. Podniósł głowę i nasze spojrzenia się spotkały; jego oczy były tak łagodne, jak oczy mamy, kiedy ze mną rozmawiała, gdy byłem jeszcze całkiem mały.

Ale posiadanie oczu matki nie znaczyło to jeszcze, że musiałem się zgadzać ze wszystkim, co mówił.

-Nie, Ludwig. Ja już zdecydowałem i nie zmienię zdania - pokręciłem głową, po czym dodałem z wahaniem: - Przykro mi.

-Jeśli jest ci przykro, to znaczy, że nie robisz tego, co czujesz, że powinieneś zrobić - mój brat patrzył się na mnie przenikliwym wzrokiem. - Jak myślisz, czy mama chciałaby, żebyś nas unikał?

-A jak myślisz, chciała być martwa? - syknąłem. - Nie wrócę. Jestem dorosły, potrafię o siebie zadbać bez niczyjej pomocy.

-Jak tam chcesz - wzruszył ramionami Ludwig, jakby było mu już wszystko jedno. Westchnął głęboko, boleśnie; wstał. - Cóż, w takim razie nie zatrzymuję cię. Masz tu mój numer, jakbyś chciał kiedyś zadzwonić - dodał, podając mi kartkę z napisanym ręcznie numerem telefonu; musiał napisać to już wcześniej. Czyli przewidywał, że się nie zgodzę od samego początku. z jakiegoś powodu rozzłościło mnie to.

-Do widzenia, Ludwigu - uśmiechnąłem się fałszywie. - Przekaż ojcu, że jest idiotą.

-Przecież wiesz, że tego nie zrobię.

-Ale zawszę mogę próbować, nie?

Mój brat odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z kawiarni, a ja nie wiedziałem już, czy chcę za nim wrzasnąć, by został, czy raczej wywalić go za drzwi kopniakiem w tyłek.

Skomplikowany jest ten człowiek, który jest mną.

* * *

Ledwie rozwaliłem się w domu, a już usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi.

-Idę, idę! - wrzasnąłem, niechętnie podrywając się z wygodnej kanapy. Za drzwiami stał Ivan; natychmiast rozpromienił się, gdy mnie zobaczył.

-Cześć - przesłał mi uśmiech.

-Cześć - odparłem, także się do niego uśmiechając. - Co tam? - wypaliłem, zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek pomyśleć.

 _A jak ma nicy być w patologicznej rodzinie, gdzie praktycznie to Ivan utrzymuje ich wszystkich? Co masz nadzieję, że ci odpowie, co?_ , pomyślałem, mentalnie dając sobie w twarz za taki popis głupoty.

Jednak Ivan nie wyglądał na zdziwionego czy wytrąconego z uwagi.

-Nieźle - odparł. - Miło, że pytasz.

Zdjął buty i płaszcz i poszedł zrobić nam herbaty. Nie wiem dlaczego czekając na niego tak strasznie się denerwowałem; przecież nie było żadnego konkretnego powodu! ŻADNEGO!

Ale cały czas po głowie chodziło mi wspomnienie - tego delikatnego pocałunku, jakim mnie obdarzył: co to miało znaczyć? Co chciał mi przez to powiedzieć ten chłopak, który tak bardzo prosił o kogokolwiek, kto by go chciał wysłuchać?

Wrócił; wręczył mi kubek gorącego płynu. Upiłem delikatnie łyk; jakimś cudem ta herbata była milion razy lepsza niż napar, który piłem z Ludwigiem w kawiarni.

-Co u ciebie? - spytał się mnie Ivan, a ja pokręciłem głową.

-Matthew dziś idzie do Francisa i będzie próbował się z nim umówić. W sumie, to już może być po rozmowie… - zrobiłem dziwny ruch, coś między potaknięciem głową a wzruszeniem ramionami. - Mam nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Matthew się załamie, jak tamten go odrzuci.

-Nie bój się - mruknął Ivan; jego niski głos był bardzo przyjemny dla moich uszu. - Wszystko się ułoży, na pewno. A propos jego uzależnienia, to znam parę dobrych ośrodków, które by mu mogły pomóc.

-Serio? - obróciłem twarz do Ivana i nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, jak blisko siebie jesteśmy; prawie dotykaliśmy się nosami. Zaschło mi w ustach, a w uszach czułem pulsowanie.

Piękne, fioletowe oczy Ivana wpatrywały się we mnie; rozpływałem się w nich.

Oddychaliśmy tym samym powietrzem - to było niesamowite.

Nie powinienem tak myśleć. Nie powinienem tak się czuć, nie przy Ivanie; nie przy innym facecie. Ale moje ciało nie należało już do mnie - nie mogłem się ruszyć ani na centymetr.

-Mogę? - zapytał cicho Ivan; jego ciepły oddech otulił moją twarz; pachniał ostrą miętą, jakby właśnie umył zęby.

Otworzyłem usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie zdążyłem wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa, zanim zamknął mi usta pocałunkiem.

Kompletnie nie wiedziałem, co się ze mną dzieje i dlaczego tak mi się to bardzo podoba; straciłem głowę, oszalałem.

Ivan objął mnie, tak delikatnie, jakbym był z drogocennej porcelany.

Smakował ostro, słono - męsko - ale podobało mi się to. Cholera, jak mi się to podobało!

Byłem trochę zawiedziony, kiedy wreszcie się ode mnie oderwał. Popatrzył na mnie z uśmiechem.

-Więcej? - zapytał.

-Mhm.

Znowu nasze usta się odnalazły; Ivan zjechał dłońmi na moje biodra, a ja przytuliłem się do niego całym ciałem.

 _Niech się dzieje, co chce!_

Zapomniałem o wszystkim, nawet o Matthewie.

Zwłaszcza o Matthewie.


	8. Rozdział VII:Gilbert - Wybór

Nieraz zdarzyło się nam skarżyć we łzach: "Cierpię z powodu miłości, która tego nie warta." Cierpimy bo czujemy, że dajemy więcej, niż otrzymujemy w zamian. Cierpimy, bo nasza miłość nie jest doceniona. Cierpimy, bo nie udaje nam się narzucić naszych reguł gry.

Paulo Coelho, _"Na brzegu rzeki Piedry usiadłam i płakałam"_

* * *

Od razu wiedziałem, że coś poszło nie tak. _Bardzo_ nie tak.

-Matthew?!

Popatrzył na mnie smutno; wyglądał jak zbity pies, który potrzebuje pocieszenia.

-N-nie udało się.

-Co?!

-Powiedział… że kogoś już ma - jego oczy napełniły się łzami, a ja zupełnie osłupiałem.

Nie. Po prostu… nie.

-Chodź! - pociągnąłem Matthewa za rękę. Nie stawiał oporu, co uznałem za zły znak - jeszcze nie tak dawno temu chłopak zareagowałby z czystym oburzeniem na takie spoufalanie się, ale od tego czasu dużo się zmieniło. Bardzo dużo.

Ivan patrzył z lekko uniesionymi brwiami, jak podstawiam Matthewowi krzesło, żeby usiadł. Rosjanin wydawał się… tak, _rozbawiony_. Ale czym? Nie mogłem zrozumieć, gdzie tu niby jest jakiś powód do śmiechu.

-Mów - rozkazałem Matthewowi, ale ten tylko pokręcił głową; wydawał się bliski płaczu, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie zaczynał ryczeć.

-Nie ma o czym opowiadać… - spuścił głowę i zaczął wpatrywać się w blat stołu kuchennego, jakby zauważył tam coś fascynującego. - Powiedział, że nie może być ze mną, bo już kogoś ma. I to tyle… - nagle podniósł głowę i z wyrzutem popatrzył na Ivana. - Czy on musi tu być?!

-Tak, muszę. Przeszkadza ci to? - warknął Ivan, mierząc Matthewa miażdżącym spojrzeniem. Zaskoczyło mnie to; zaledwie chwilę temu był taki miły, delikatny… a teraz jakby stał się zupełnie inną osobą.

-Przestań - skarciłem Ivana. - Nie widzisz, że przeżywa?

-Ta… - Ivan wzruszył ramionami. Wskazał kciukiem mój pokój i powiedział: - Będę u ciebie, jakby co.

-Mhm.

Wyszedł. Zostaliśmy tylko ja z Matthewem.

-Nie chcesz jeszcze mi czegoś powiedzieć? Czegokolwiek? - dopytywałem się. Wciąż nie miałem zbyt dużego doświadczenia w pocieszaniu ludzi, ale zdążyłem się już nauczyć, że gadaniem można wiele zdziałać.

Blondyn tylko pokręcił głową; miał oczy pełne łez. Piękne.

-Ej, Mattie - pogładziłem go po włosach. - Możesz płakać.

Pokiwał głową, ale nie wybuchnął płaczem od razu, jak się spodziewałem - zamiast tego popatrzył mi prosto w oczy i wyszeptał:

-Przepraszam.

-Niby za co? - zdziwiłem się.

-Ty… - pociągnął nosem. - Jesteś silny. Spotkało cię tyle złego, ale nie cierpisz z tego powodu, wytrzymujesz, jakoś żyjesz… A ja… - zaśmiał się przez łzy i otarł twarz rękawem swojej bluzy. - Ja naprawdę jestem słaby…

-Nie jesteś słaby - odpowiedziałem bez zastanowienia; nie wydawało mi się, by jakakolwiek inna odpowiedź była poprawna. - To normalne, że chce ci się płakać, gdy jest ci smutno. Nie próbuj tego powstrzymać, nie trzeba. I nawet nie powinieneś. Przecież właśnie to, że płaczemy, czyni z nas ludzi.

Matthew uśmiechnął się lekko - wyglądało to naprawdę uroczo, zwłaszcza, że łzy wciąż spływały mu po policzkach.

-Heh, to było bardzo filozoficzne - przyznał, a ja wyszczerzyłem się do niego w odpowiedzi.

-No jasne! Jestem w końcu zajebisty, nie?

Teraz blondyn faktycznie zachichotał, a szeroki, szczery uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Poczułem się dumny z siebie.

-Hej, Gilbert… - popatrzył mi prosto w oczy, a w jego wzroku było mnóstwo ciepła. - Dziękuję, że ze mną jesteś.

-Nie ma sprawy. W końcu powinniśmy sobie pomagać, nie? - machnąłem ręką. To było coś oczywistego, jakby nie mogło być inaczej, niż teraz.

\- Wyjdziesz z tego - kontynuowałem. - Ten Francis to idiota, jeśli nie potrafi docenić _ciebie_! - pogłaskałem go po głowie; miał bardzo miękkie włosy, przyjemne w dotyku. - Znajdziesz sobie kogoś, kto będzie chciał być z tobą. Mało to jest ludzi na świecie?

-Taak - przeciągnął to słowo Matthew. Zmarszczyłem brwi i z udawanym wyrzutem warknąłem:

-Co to za niedowierzanie w głosie?! No?! Głowa do góry!

Blondyn znów się zaśmiał: głośno, ciepło - od samego patrzenia na niego robiło się mi lepiej. Dla takiego śmiechu chciało się żyć.

-Gilbert, dziękuję. Ty to potrafisz poprawić mi humor!

Nagle jakby się zmieszał - popatrzył gdzieś w bok i przygryzł dolną wargę.

-Ej, co jest, Mattie? - pstryknąłem mu palcami przed twarzą; natychmiast odwrócił się do mnie z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

-Ech, przepraszam. Po prostu przypomniała mi się jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą Francis mi powiedział… Nic ważnego.

-Powieeedz! - popatrzyłem się na niego jak mały szczeniaczek żebrający o jedzenie.

Zachowywałem się jak idiota, ale w sumie czemu nie?

Matthew zmiękł w końcu i mruknął:

-No… Powiedział mi mniej więcej to, co ty - że gdzieś blisko siebie muszę mieć osobę, która mnie lubi i chciałaby, żebym to zauważył… - spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, jakby z jakimś wyzwaniem. - Nic ważnego. Ale, wiesz…

Wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na moich włosach; zaczął się bawić kosmykami, a ja zauważyłem, że to było całkiem przyjemne uczucie.

-Wiesz… - ciągnął dalej. - Dało mi to trochę do myślenia.

-I? - dopytywałem się. Matthew zjechał delikatnie dłonią na mój kark.

-I chyba coś zrozumiałem. Coś, o czym zapomniałem. Co przeoczyłem, a miałem to tuż pod nosem.

Jego oczy ukryte za okularami przyciągały mój wzrok, nie pozwalały, bym patrzył gdziekolwiek indziej.

-Co? - zapytałem się jeszcze raz.

Nie dostałem odpowiedzi.

Zamiast tego gwałtownie pociągnął mnie do siebie, tak, że niemal niemożliwe było, by zdołał mnie pocałować.

No… _niemal._

* * *

CO. CO. CO?!

Mój mózg nie pracował. Wyłączył się, spakował manatki i zwiał, zostawiając mnie samego z tą dziwną sytuacją.

To było... Słodkie, przyjemne - Ivan smakował męsko, ostro. Matthew był delikatniejszy, subtelniejszy... i to też mi smakowało.

Nie… nie! Ja przecież… Ivan, cholera! Co jest ze mną nie tak?! Co jest z Matthewem nie tak?!

Jakby usłyszał moje wołanie, Ivan wlazł bez zaproszenia do kuchni.

-Co tak długo… - zaczął i wtedy nas zauważył. Stanął jak wryty; Matthew oderwał się ode mnie, zawstydzony.

-Ivan… - zacząłem, ale on mnie nie słuchał. Podszedł do Matthewa i trzasnął go pięścią z takim impetem, że drobny blondyn spadł z krzesła.

-Przestań! - stanąłem pomiędzy Ivanem a Mattem, rozkładając szeroko ręce. - To nie tak, jak myślisz!

-A niby jak?! - wrzasnął na mnie Ivan; jego oczy, takie podobne do tych Matta, patrzyły na mnie z nienawiścią. - Myślałem, że jesteśmy razem!

-Wy… serio? - Matthew patrzył to na mnie, to na Ivana szeroko otwartymi, niedowierzającymi oczami. - Ja… przepraszam! Nie wiedziałem!

Teraz naprawdę zaczął płakać. Ivan popatrzył na niego z obrzydzeniem.

-Spadam stąd - oświadczył i obrócił się na pięcie.

-Zaczekaj! - zawołałem za nim. Nie obrócił się.

Zakląłem i poleciałem za nim. Zbiegałem za nim po schodach, cały czas go nawołując; musiał mnie słyszeć, ale demonstracyjnie ignorował mnie, jakbym stał się niegodny jego uwagi.

Zdołałem złapać go tuż przed blokiem. Chwyciłem go za ramię i mocno pociągnąłem do siebie.

-Ej, Ivan! Cholera, posłuchaj mnie! - patrzył na mnie spode łba. Byłem w stanie go zrozumieć; zachowałem się jak kompletny idiota. Przecież wystarczyłoby, gdybym delikatnie odsunął od siebie Matthewa, wyjaśnił mu całą sytuację, przeprosił…

Ale nie zrobiłem tego. Nie mogłem. Może ze współczucia, może z innego powodu… Ale coś kazało mi zostać w miejscu, nie ruszać się, pozwolić na to wszystko.

-Czego? - warknął na mnie.

-Przepraszam - powiedziałem. - Nie chciałem tego… Zaskoczył mnie, to wszystko. Przepraszam.

-Przeprosiny tu nie pomogą - prychnął Ivan. - Czy ty tego nie widzisz?

- _Czego_ nie widzę?

-Owinął sobie ciebie wokół palca! Robisz wszystko, co on by chciał!

-Ivan, zrozum, Matthewa naprawdę ma problem…

-Matthew, Matthew, ciągle _Matthew!_ \- wrzasnął na mnie chłopak. - Przestań już! On na tobie pasożytuje, nie pozwoli ci normalnie żyć! Całe życie będzie tylko żył na czyjejś łasce, ale to nie musisz być to ty. Opamiętaj się i zostaw go!

Popatrzyłem na niego jak na wariata.

-Ivan… Ale…

-Nie ma żadnego "ale"! - warknął jeszcze raz. - Jeśli go nie zostawisz, to przyczepi się do ciebie na zawsze i nigdy nie da ci spokoju - zawsze będziesz musiał go pocieszać, nakłaniać do wszystkiego… On się tobą bawi.

-Matthew naprawdę potrzebuje pomocy - powiedziałem i pokręciłem głową. - Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby…

-No właśnie. _Nie możesz_ \- westchnął ciężko Ivan. Nagle spojrzał na mnie i otworzył szerzej oczy.

-Co jest? - spytałem.

-Drżysz.

Faktycznie. Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, że wychodzenie na dwór w zimie bez chociażby bluzy nie było dobrym pomysłem.

-Masz - Ivan ściągnął swój płaszcz i narzucił mi go na ramiona.

-Dzięki - mruknąłem. - Ivan…

-Nie chcę słuchać twojego przepraszania - przerwał mi. - Gilbert… musisz się zdecydować, co chcesz.

-Nie rozumiem - odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą; czułem się kompletnie zbity z tropu.

-Musisz wybrać, czy masz zamiar pomagać temu idiocie do końca jego dni, czy pozwolić mu skończyć tak, jak na to zasługuje.

-Jak możesz tak mówić… - pokręciłem głową. - Nie zasługuje na to, by umrzeć, jak inni ćpuni…

-Zasługuje - Ivan patrzył mi prosto w oczy. - Wiele osób sięga po narkotyki z takich czy innych powodów, ale większość _nie zdaje sobie sprawy_ z tego, co może się z nimi stać. Matthew wiedział, ale mimo to - albo właśnie dlatego - zaczął brać. To była jego samodzielna decyzja.

-On już nie chce tego robić. Powiedział mi, że nie chce…

-Wierzysz mu?

Zdziwiło mnie to pytanie.

-Jasne. Czemu miałbym mu nie wierzyć?

Ivan westchnął i pokręcił głową.

-Dajesz się manipulować… Ale ja nie mogę podjąć za ciebie decyzji.

-Jakiej decyzji? Wyrażaj się wreszcie tak, żeby zrozumiał!

-Krótko mówiąc: albo ja, albo Matthew. Daj mi znać, kiedy się zdecydujesz, dobrze? - powiedział Ivan, po czym odwrócił się i poszedł w swoją stronę. Nie wołałem za nim, stałem tylko w jego ciepłej kurtce z kompletnym chaosem w głowie.

Powoli wszedłem na górę po schodach. Matthew płakał cicho na podłodze w kuchni.

 _On na tobie pasożytuje, nie pozwoli ci normalnie żyć!_

Komu miałem wierzyć?

-Gilbert…? - zapytał cicho Matthew; przestał płakać i wyszedł mnie zobaczyć, ale nie podchodził do mnie za blisko - musiał wyczytać coś w mojej twarzy, co go zaniepokoiło.

-O co chodzi? - zapytałem. Wyszło mi to chłodniej, niż zamierzałem.

-Ja… Przepraszam. Przepraszam.

-Nie masz za co przepraszać.

-Nie mów tak, przecież wiem, że…

-Zamknij się - mruknąłem cicho.

-Co mówiłeś?

-ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - wrzasnąłem, a Matt się skulił. - Mam to gdzieś! Mam to wszystko gdzieś!

-O czym ty…

-Daj mi spokój - powiedziałem. - Po prostu… daj mi spokój.

Musiałem wybrać.

I niezależnie od tego, co bym zrobił, kogoś bym zranił.

Musiałem dokonać decyzji.

* * *

Jedynym sposobem podjęcia właściwej decyzji jest uświadomienie sobie jaka decyzja byłaby zła /.../. Trzeba rozważyć inne możliwości, bez obaw i trzeźwo oceniając ich walory, a potem dokonać wyboru

Paulo Coelho, _Pielgrzym_ s.210

* * *

Zaczyna się robić poważnie... A tak serio - jak wam się podoba ten rozwój wypadków? Przyznam szczerze, że postacie niekoniecznie robią to, co jak bym sobie życzyła, żeby robiły xD Miłego dnia/wieczoru!


	9. Rozdział VIII: Gilbert - Decyzja

Jestem przekonany, że najważniejszą decyzją, jaką podejmuje istota ludzka, jest wybór, z kim spędzi życie, może już do końca.

William Wharton

* * *

-No, no! Nie spodziewałem się, że jest _aż tak_ źle, żebyś pogadał ze mną!

-Nie nabijaj się ze mnie, do cholery! Ech, po co ja w ogóle o tym pomyślałem…

-Problem! Miłosny! Ty! Haha, naprawdę się starzejesz, wiesz?

-Feliks, ogarnij się.

-Jassne.

Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Strasznie mnie to wkurzało, ale jakoś musiałem to przecierpieć - w końcu to on robił mi łaskę, gadając ze mną po niemal rocznej przerwie. Zwykle nie zniżyłbym się do takiego poziomu, jednak _naprawdę_ potrzebowałem jego pomocy.

-To o czym chciałeś ze mną pogadać? - zapytał się mały blondyn, oglądając paznokcie. - Bo nie wygląda na to, żebyś z czystej sympatii odgrzebał stary numer telefonu, zadzwonił, przedrylował połowę miasta i na dodatek nie przywaliłeś mi na przywitanie w twarz, co jest już jakimś osiągnięciem w twoim przypadku.

Na końcu języka już miałem jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, ale powstrzymałem się od wypowiedzenia jej na głos; to by mi bynajmniej nie pomogło. Może i Feliks był małym, wrednym chłopakiem, ale trudno było mu odmówić intuicji w sprawach sercowych - niejeden już związek wyciągnął z tarapatów. Swego czasu był dla nas - całej klasy - czymś w rodzaju swatki.

-Ech… zgadnij - przewróciłem oczami. - Potrzebuję rady.

-Sercowej? TY?! - Feliks zachichotał. Zacisnąłem zęby.

-Tak. I żeby było jasne - to poważna sprawa.

-Poważna? W sensie, poważnie poważna?

-No… Tak.

-Totalnie poważna?

-Tak.

-Totalnie, definitywnie poważna?

-Przestań, do cholery.

-To ty przestań przeklinać.

-Tylko jeśli ty przestaniesz gadać od rzeczy i mi pomożesz! Chyba, że masz zamiar robić sobie ze mnie jaja i powinienem od razu wyjść…

-Jezu, no… Przestań być taki poważny - fuknął Feliks i wydał wargi, obrażony. - Bawić się nie umiesz?

-Nie przyszedłem tu się bawić, już mówiłem - warknąłem. - Potrzebuję _rady_.

-Dobra, dobra, sztywniaku - Feliks oparł łokcie na stole z ciemnego drewna. - Opowiadaj, no.

Zaczerpnąłem powietrza… i nagle dotarło do mnie, jak to wszystko brzmi.

 _No wiesz, w sumie to chodzi o to, że byłem z takim jednym Ivanem, co jest dilerem narkotyków, ale przy okazji zamieszkał u Mnie Matthew, i on jest uzależniony od heroiny, i też chce ze mną być, ale nie mogę, bo jestem z Ivanem, no i…_

Nawet w moim umyśle brzmiało to strasznie głupio.

Przejechałem wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, usiłując jakoś poukładać swoje myśli.

W sumie, to Feliks ładnie się tu urządził… Nie, zaraz - ładnie się tu _urządzili_ \- bo słyszałem, że ostatnio Feliks znalazł sobie kogoś. W każdym razie: pokój był przestronny, duży i jasny, z wielkimi oknami, zajmującymi prawie całą jedną ścianę - uroki mieszkania w tej bardziej nowoczesnej części miasta. Wszystkie meble były nowoczesne, ale kolorowe, przez co pomieszczenie nabierało bardzo specyficznego charakteru.

Jeszcze jedną rzeczą, na którą warto było zwrócić uwagę, był zapach tego miejsca - słodki, jakby Feliks robił jakieś ciasto przed chwilą, albo jakby się _nadal_ robiło.

-Chodzi o to… - zacząłem w końcu - że w sumie są dwie osoby, które mnie… lubią… i chciałyby ze mną być.

-Lubią? - blondyn spojrzał na mnie badawczo, analizując każdy mój najmniejszy ruch. - Bo wiesz, jest duża różnica pomiędzy "lubieniem" a "kochaniem".

-Dobra - zgodziłem się. - W takim razie… kochają mnie dwie osoby.

-I?

-I w sumie to chodzi mi o to, że lubię obie te osoby i żadnej nie chciałbym skrzywdzić, ale nie da się inaczej tego rozegrać. I… - zawahałem się. Ile mogłem mu powiedzieć tak, żeby zrozumiał, ale żeby jednak nie przesadzić?

-Gilbert? - Feliks spojrzał na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem. - Łał, widzę, że myślisz. To coś nowego.

-Przestań, Feliks - pokręciłem głową. - Chodzi mi o to, że, może się okazać, że ten mój wybór będzie miał wpływ na ich życie. Dość… drastyczny wpływ.

-Taaak? - dopytywał się dalej blondyn. - Na przykład?

-Na przykład… drastyczna śmierć.

-O! Zaczyna się robić ciekawie.

-Mógłbyś chociaż _udawać,_ że mi współczujesz? - warknąłem. Ten chłopak mnie mentalnie wykończy, jeśli będę musiał dalej z całej siły starać się nie przywalić mu w pysk.

-Dobra, dobra… Sztywniak - pokręcił głową. - Trudna sytuacja, wiesz?

-Gdyby nie była, to bym do ciebie nie przyszedł!

-Gilbert, przykro mi cię rozczarować - Feliks uśmiechnął się przepraszająco - ale pomóc możesz sobie ty sam. Nie znam pewnie tych osób - co innego, gdybym mógł przynajmniej przewidzieć, jak się zachowają - ale pewnie i dla ciebie są obie ważne, prawda?

-Pewnie, że tak - pokiwałem głową. - Czemu pytasz?

-Mówiłeś o tym, że to te dwie osoby cię _kochają_ , natomiast ty je _lubisz_ , i na dodatek zaraz po tym, jak powiedziałem ci, że te uczucia znacząco się od siebie różnią. Więc może po prostu nie wiesz, co masz robić, bo nie jesteś pewien swoich uczuć?

Popatrzyłem na niego z zaskoczeniem. Zadziwiające, jak potrafił wymyślić taką teorię, i to tylko na podstawie paru zdań!

-Więc… - zacząłem niepewnie - mam po prostu sam ocenić, z kim chcę być?

-Dokładnie - blondyn pokiwał głową, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. - Tylko… Te konsekwencje mnie martwią. W co ty się wpakowałeś, Gilbert?

-Przykra sytuacja - wzruszyłem ramionami. - Muszę pomóc Matthewowi, nawet jeśli wybiorę tego drugiego.

-Matthewa?! - oczy Feliksa rozszerzyły się, a ja poczułem, że właśnie popełniłem kardynalny błąd. - Czyli przeszedłeś do naszego obozu!

-Co? Jakiego obozu?

-W sensie, nie latasz już za laskami! - plasnął się dłonią w czoło. - Tak myślałem, że ta trauma po tym, co ci się stało, spowoduje, że nie będziesz się interesował dziewczynami…

Mogłem przysiąc, że temperatura w pokoju spadła o dziesięć stopni.

-Nie chcę o tym mówić - powiedziałem tylko, ale Feliks natychmiast przestał się śmiać. Zrozumiał przekaz. _Nie mów o niej. Nawet nie próbuj._

-W każdym razie… - westchnął. - No… Sam musisz zdecydować, z kim chcesz być i kogo chcesz chronić. Wszyscy potrzebują miłości, ale niekoniecznie romantycznej - lekko się do mnie uśmiechnął. - Możesz pomagać temu drugiemu facetowi, jeśli chcesz, ale to TY wybierzesz, kto będzie "tym drugim".

-W sumie… to już wiedziałem - pokręciłem głową. - Naprawdę nie możesz mi pomóc?

-Gilbert, teraz decydujesz o swojej przyszłości. Czy naprawdę wolałbyś, żebym to ja zamiast ciebie poniósł odpowiedzialność za tę decyzję?

-To wygodne. Zawsze w razie czegoś mógłbym powiedzieć, że to nie moja wina.

-Właśnie o to chodzi, żebyś potrafił móc z dumą powiedzieć, że to twoja decyzja, a nie kogoś innego. Jeśli wybierzesz, słuchając samego siebie, na pewno wybierzesz dobrze.

Zrozumiałem.

* * *

Nie uwierzycie, jak wspaniale muzyka wpływa na podejmowanie ważnych, życiowych decyzji.

Szedłem ulicami miasta słuchając spokojnych piosenek - takich prostych, nastrojowych, takich idealnych na dzień taki, jak ten: niebo zasnute szarymi chmurami, ale deszczu wciąż brak, jakby deszcz nie mógł się zdecydować, czy lunąć, czy jeszcze nie. Lubiłem takie dni - miały w sobie coś melancholijnego, pięknego. No i większość ludzi uciekała w popłochu, by schronić się przed najmniejszą mżawką w jakimś ciepłym, suchym miejscu, przez co na ulicach spacerowali tylko wariaci.

Tacy jak ja.

Nie miałem pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić, więc tylko szłedem, gdzie mnie nogi poniosły, bez żadnego konkretnego celu, rozmyślając.

Podejmując decyzję. Byłem pewien, że ta decyzja będzie jedną z najważniejszych w moim życiu. Nie chciałem popełnić żadnego błędu. Nie znowu.

 _Will you go ahead to the Aventine_

 _In the holly red in the night_

 _Dirt under my shoe from the old at heart_

 _Right under you, grinning in the dark_

 _You carried my heart in the night_

 _To bury the wave in the tide_

 _You carried me onto the fields_

To nie było proste. Wybieranie nigdy nie jest proste - tacy są ludzie; chcieliby jednocześnie mieć ciastko i zjeść ciastko. A jednak jakoś tak jest, że całe nasze życie opiera się na wyborach, których dokonujemy cały czas, świadomie i nieświadomie.

Trudno mi powiedzieć, żebym dokładnie _przemyślał_ tą decyzję - bardziej kierowałem się sercem, niż rozumem. Raczej czułem, niż wiedziałem, co mam zrobić. Dla kogo się poświęcę i dla kogo będę tą jedyną osobą.

Deszcz wreszcie się zdecydował, żeby lunąć; zanim się spostrzegłem, byłem już przemoczony do suchej nitki, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Teraz, kiedy wiedziałem, co mam zrobić, nic nie mogło sprawić, by mój humor się pogorszył.

Zabawne, jak cel może sprawić, byś zaczął myśleć kompletnie inaczej.

Nie śpieszyłem się; pozwoliłem, by deszcz spływał mi po twarzy, sklejał włosy i przesiąkał ubranie. Uśmiechałem się, sam nie wiem do końca dlaczego. Musiałem wyglądać dziwnie, ale co z tego? Teraz to ja decydowałem o sobie. Wiele osób nigdy tego nie doświadczyło.

Jednak pozostawała ciągle ta wątpliwość - a co, jeśli to, co postanowiłem, nie było właściwe? Co, jeśli sprawię tylko ból sobie i innym? Czy nie byłoby prościej nie spotykać się więcej z Ivanem, a Matthewa odesłać do rodziców, do domu?

 _Nie_ , pomyślałem. To było tchórzostwo, ucieczka, a ja przecież starałem się całe życie byc odważnym. Coś takiego zupełnie zniszczyłoby podstawowe zasady, którymi się kierowałem i dzięki którym mogłem jakoś przetrwać.

Feliks miał rację. Największą wolnością jest podejmowanie decyzji, ale i odpowiadanie za nie…

Przyszedłem do domu, do Matthewa.

Leżał na kanapie, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała rytmicznie; spał. Okulary mu się przekrzywiły, tak, że nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu. Delikatnie zdjąłem mu je i położyłem na szafce obok.

Usiadłem na krańcu kanapy i delikatnie pogłaskałem go po włosach. Zamruczał przez sen, co uznałem za bardzo urocze.

Czy byłem zakochany? Nie wiem. Wiem, że bardzo, _bardzo_ lubiłem Matthewa i chciałem mu pomóc wszystkimi sposobami, jakiekolwiek by one nie były. Chciałem się nim opiekować, sprawić, by wyszedł z nałogu, i nie przyjmowałem do siebie wiadomości, że może być inaczej. Czy to jest miłość, gdy pragniesz dla innej osoby, by było jej - lub jemu - jak najlepiej?

Jeśli tak, to byłem gotów kochać Matthewa.

 _Przepraszam, Ivan. Ale on potrzebuje mnie bardziej niż ty, a skoro kazałeś mi wybierać, zrozumiesz. Zrozumiesz, prawda? W końcu mnie kochasz._

Dokonałem decyzji i byłem gotów za nią odpowiadać przed sobą i wszystkimi.

Matthew zadrżał przez sen, a ja położyłem dłoń na jego policzku. Chłopak musiał być wyczerpany - dużo płakał, i to przez mnie. Będę musiał go przeprosić, gdy tylko wstanie. Ale poczekam.

Czekałem już wystarczająco długo, więc wytrzymam jeszcze chwilę.

Czekałem już wystarczająco długo na to, by ktoś mógł mnie pokochać tak bezinteresownie, jak zrobił to Matthew.

Elizaveta mnie zostawiła, ale sama tak zdecydowała.

Ivan kazał mi wybierać, choć wiedział, czym to grozi.

A ja nie miałem zamiaru niczego żałować.

* * *

Każdemu zdarza się decydować o losie drugiego człowieka.

Antoni Kępiński _, Rytm życia_


	10. Rozdział IX: Gilbert - Konsekwencje

Bo są dwa rodzaje bólu, Oskarku. Cierpienie fizyczne i cierpienie duchowe. Cierpienie fizyczne się znosi. Cierpienie duchowe się wybiera.

Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt, _Oskar i Pani Róża_

* * *

Tłumaczenie tego wszystkiego było dla mnie naprawdę dziwne.

Bo w sumie jak się tłumaczyć osobie, która właśnie przeżywa zawód miłosny - przez _ciebie_ \- że w sumie to jednak zdecydowałeś się, że z nią będziesz? Ale mi jakimś cudem się udało… i było warto.

Nigdy nie widziałem tylu emocji na twarzy Matthewa: szok, niedowierzanie… a potem taka niemal dziecinna radość, która zmusiła mnie, bym i ja się uśmiechnął.

-Naprawdę? - zapytał niepewnym głosem, jakby wciąż nie wierzył, że to co mówię, to prawda.

Pokiwałem głową.

-Tak - potwierdziłem. - Ale… widzisz, jest parę warunków.

Matthew spoważniał.

-Masz z tym skończyć - ciągnąłem dalej. - W sensie, z ćpaniem.

-Skończę. Obiecałem - mruknął.

-I mówiąc to mam na myśli, że _naprawdę_ przestaniesz - mówiłem dalej. - Matthew… Ty siebie niszczysz, fizycznie i psychicznie.

-Wiem - powiedział blondyn; jego głos był całkowicie wypruty z emocji, jakby było mu już wszystko jedno, choć wiedziałem, że tak nie było. - Tylko… to trudne.

-Nie mówiłem, że nie będzie! - potrząsnąłem głową. - Na pewno nie będzie łatwo, Mattie, ale wierzę w ciebie!

Matthew uśmiechnął się do mnie wesoło, jakbym powiedział coś zabawnego. Uniosłem pytająco brwi.

-Powiedziałeś "Mattie" - wyjaśnił chłopak, co jednak niewiele mi powiedziało.

-I… co w związku z tym? - zapytałem.

-To było urocze - zarumienił się lekko. - Co będzie następnie? "Kochanie"?

Zachichotał, a ja przewróciłem, oczami.

Nagle dotarło do mnie, jak bardzo Matthew się zmienił. Wcześniej był… no, inny - bardziej oschły, zdystansowany, patrzący tylko na swoje problemy i ciągle użalający się nad sobą. A teraz uśmiechał się szczerze, a nie drwiąco, jak wtedy, gdy dopiero się poznawaliśmy. Zaufał mi i to go zmieniło.

Ciekawe, czy ja też się tak zmieniłem.

-Dobrze - zacząłem. - To wracając do tematu…

Widocznie nie dane było mi jednak w spokoju pogadać z Matthewem, bo w tym momencie zadzwonił mi telefon. Wrzaski jakiegoś piosenkarza oraz wycie gitar zagrały tak głośno, że oboje podskoczyliśmy.

-Przepraszam - mruknąłem. Spojrzałem na numer, który do mnie dzwonił, ale nic mi on nie mówił. _Albo pomyłka, albo Ivan_ , pomyślałem.

-Przepraszam na chwilę - mruknąłem jeszcze raz, a wychodząc z pokoju kliknąłem zieloną słuchawkę na wyświetlaczu. Natychmiast usłyszałem znajomy głos:

-Cześć, Gilbert.

 _Oho, czyli była jeszcze trzecia opcja: braciszek._

-Czego? - warknąłem. Nie miałem zamiaru nawet próbować być miłym. Niemal poczułem, jak Ludwig się denerwuje.

-Nie dzwoniłeś - zaczął.

-A po co miałbym to robić? Wywaliłem tą kartkę zaraz po tym, jak ją od ciebie dostałem - skłamałem. Wciąć miałem ten świstek papieru przy sobie, sam nie wiedziałem, dlaczego.

-Nie musisz być niemiły - powiedział twardo Ludwig, - Po prostu się martwiłem.

- _Ty_ się martwiłeś _o mnie?!_ \- zaśmiałem się sucho. - Chyba to ja jestem tu starszym bratem, co nie?

-Wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

-Gdybym wiedział, to bym o nic nie pytał - prychnąłem. - Mów, po co dzwonisz, albo się rozłączam. I jeśli chcesz mi znowu proponować, żebym wrócił do starego, to się wypchaj.

-Zapewniam cię, że nie mam takiego zamiaru - odparł spokojnie mój brat. - Choć, tak, dotyczy to naszego ojca.

W głowie zapaliła mi się czerwona lampka: coś było nie tak. I to bardzo nie tak. O co mogło chodzić? Jakieś problemy, które chcieli zwalić na mnie, bo w sumie czemu nie?

-Wyjaśnij - rozkazałem krótko. Ludwig nabrał powietrza, jakby szykując się do wyrzucenia z siebie najgorszych możliwych wiadomości. Mimowolnie przeszył mnie dreszcz.

-Tata… tata jest chory. I najprawdopodobniej niedługo umrze.

Nie mogłem powstrzymać śmiechu… oraz uczucia ulgi.

-SERIO?! To ma mnie wzruszyć, poruszyć moje sumienie i sprowokować do zmiany zdania o nim?! Jeśli tak, to spróbuj jeszcze raz, bo najwyraźniej coś ci nie wyszło!

Zapadła cisza; Ludwiga zatkało. Najwyraźniej kompletnie nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Ja w duchu triumfowałem.

Usłyszałem, że mój brat przełknął ślinę. Potem z trudnością, jakby się dusił albo powstrzymywał płacz, wydusił z siebie:

-Strasznie nisko upadłeś.

I rzucił słuchawkę.

* * *

-Gilbert? - zawołał mnie Matthew. Szybko wróciłem do niego, uśmiechając się jak gdyby nigdy nic; miałem nadzieję, że przekonująco. Nie chciałem, by zauważył, jak bardzo jestem przybity.

-Kto dzwonił? - zapytał się, a ja lekceważąco machnąłem ręką.

-E tam, jakaś pomyłka - mruknąłem. Matthew zmarszczył brwi.

-I ta pomyłka zajęła ci prawie dziesięć minut? Nie kłam - odparł twardo. - Zresztą widzę, że coś jest nie tak.

 _Cholera_.

-Powiem ci później, dobrze? - pogłaskałem go po włosach. - Teraz mamy istotniejsze sprawy do przegadania.

-No… tak.

Cisza. Nie wiedzieliśmy, co powiedzieć - sprawa była poważna. Nawet bardzo. I to nas chyba przerażało, przerastało; byliśmy ledwie dorośli, a już musieliśmy decydować o naszych życiach. To było lekko niesprawiedliwe, ale co mieliśmy zrobić?

-Koniec z tym - powtórzyłem się jeszcze raz. - Koniec ze strzykawką i paleniem haszu. Wywal to wszystko, a potem zobaczymy, czy uda ci się wytrzymać.

-Uda - odparł z pewnością w głosie Matthew. Patrzył na mnie ze zdecydowaniem, ale ja tylko westchnąłem.

-Może to głupie, ale nie sądzę, żeby ot tak, od razu łatwo ci to przyszło. Myślę, że przydałoby się, byś choć przez jakiś czas był w jakimś ośrodku…

-Nie jestem świrem - przerwał mi blondyn.

-Nie, nie jesteś - pokiwałem głową - ale chodzi mi o to, że tam będą ludzie, lekarze pracujący z… z narkomanami - z trudem przełknąłem to słowo; było w nim coś złego, coś złowieszczego. - Oni na pewno będą wiedzieli, jak ci pomóc.

-No dobrze - ustąpił w końcu Matthew. - Ale jak chcesz znaleźć dobry ośrodek? Ja nic o nich nie wiem, poza tym, że wszystkie są cholernie drogie… I tu dochodzimy do kolejnego problemu: jak ja za to mam zapłacić?

-Jak _my_ za to zapłacimy - poprawiłem go, a on spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. - Teraz jesteśmy razem, nie pamiętasz? Moje problemy to twoje problemy.

-To dalej nie pomaga nam wymyślić, co mamy zrobić.

-Przykro mi zniszczyć twój pesymizm, ale mam pieniądze - odparłem z ironicznym uśmiechem i natychmiast odpowiedziałem na nieme pytanie blondyna: - Oprócz tego mieszkania dostałem jeszcze w spadku sporo kasy… W sumie nawet nie wiem dlaczego, bo babcia nie bardzo mnie lubiła.

-Cóż, przynajmniej o jedno zmartwienie z głowy - uśmiechnął się Matthew, ale kąciki jego ust szybko opadły w dół. - Teraz tylko ten ośrodek… Wiesz o jakimś?

-Nie - zaprzeczyłem. - Ale znam kogoś, kto zna.

-Kogo?

-Ivana.

-A, Ivana…

Matthew zapatrzył się w sufit i przygryzł dolną wargę.

-Nie lubisz go? - zapytałem, a blondyn popatrzył na mnie z pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem.

-Tu nie chodzi o "lubienie" i "nie lubienie". Kochamy tę samą osobę, czyli jesteśmy rywalami. I to chyba normalne, że jestem zazdrosny?

-Ja… - zacząłem powoli. - Ja do niego naprawdę już nic nie czuję.

- _Już_ nic nie czujesz? - Matthew świdrował mnie spojrzeniem swoich fioletowych oczu, sprawiając, że poczułem się nieswojo.

-To było tylko zakochanie, nie miłość - patrzyłem prosto w te przenikliwe oczy, by Mattie wiedział, że mówię prawdę. - Byłem nim zafascynowany, bo go nie znałem, to wszystko.

-A mnie znasz? - blondyn uśmiechnął się, ale nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku, jakby wciąż do końca mi nie ufał. W sumie mogłem go zrozumieć; nie było łatwo mi sobie uświadomić, że moje pragnienie opiekowania się Matthewem było czymś więcej niż tylko przyjacielską chęcią pomocy.

-Myślę, że najlepiej ze wszystkich - odpowiedziałem i przytuliłem go. Zesztywniał, zaskoczony, ale szybko się rozluźnił, poddał mi. Zbliżyłem moje usta do jego ucha i wyszeptałem:

-Nie martw się, będzie dobrze.

Jęknął. Odsunąłem się od niego lekko - zarumienił się. Uniosłem brwi ze zdziwieniem.

-O co chodzi? - spytałem. Matthew zamrugał.

-To było… - zawahał się. - To łaskotało… Tak przyjemnie.

Wyglądał tak uroczo z zaróżowionymi policzkami, że aż musiałem się uśmiechnąć. Znów nachyliłem się do niego, ale tym razem zamiast szeptać jakieś słodkie słówka przygryzłem delikatnie zębami płatki jego ucha; Matthew wciągnął z sykiem powietrze i wbił we mnie palce.

-Gilbert, co ty….?!

Nie miałem zamiaru przestawać. Przesunąłem moje usta na jego szyję i całowałem jego skórę, tak delikatną, jasną… Potem rozpiąłem szybko górne guziki jego koszuli i przeniosłem usta na obojczyk; znów jęknął.

-Przestań! - zaprotestował Matthew, usiłując mnie od siebie odepchnąć.

-Ej, co jest? - spytałem, patrząc się na jego zarumienioną twarz. - Myślałem, że ci się to podoba.

-Nie o to chodzi! - pokręcił głową. - Tylko… ty już robiłeś to wcześniej, a ja…

-No weź, nie udawaj, że pornosów nie oglądałeś! - przewróciłem oczami, a rumieniec na twarzy chłopaka ściemniał jeszcze bardziej. Cholera, był tak słodki, ze aż chciałbym… Cholera!

-N-nie teraz - odsunął się ode mnie o parę centymetrów, ale równie dobrze mogło by to być parę metrów; już dalej nie mógł się odsunąć. - Może… może później, ale nie teraz.

-Najpierw mnie prowokujesz, a potem tak zostawiasz… - westchnąłem, ale nie miałem zamiaru naciskać. Jeszcze. - Nie chcesz, to nie. Ale, wiesz, naprawdę nie ma się czego bać.

Zacząłem się bawić kosmykami jego jasnych włosów - zauważyłem, że lekko się kręcą.

-Gilbert?

Podniosłem głowę, tak, że musnęliśmy się przypadkowo nosami. _Czemu on jest tak blisko?_ , przemknęło mi przez myśl, ale nie miałem się czasu nad tym dużo zastanawiać, bo Matthew szybko pochylił się, łącząc nasze usta, delikatnie, szybko. W tym pocałunku było tyle uroczej nieporadności, niedoświadczenia… I szczerze mówiąc, pociągało mnie to bardziej niż ta surowa męska siła Ivana. Jeszcze raz utwierdziłem się w słuszności mojego wyboru.

Ująłem twarz Matthewa, ucząc go, jak powinno się okazywać uczucie ukochanej osobie; delikatnie rozchyliłem jego wargi, delektując się tym specyficznym uczuciem, kiedy to ja decydowałem, co dalej zrobić… Matthew był taki uległy. gdybym tylko chciał, mógłbym go zmusić do wszystkiego, czego bym tylko zechciał! Ale nie miałem zamiaru go do niczego przymuszać - gdy Mattie sam będzie tego chciał, sam mi da znać. Zostało mi tylko czekać na odpowiedni moment… I droczyć się z nim.

Popchnąłem go na kanapę; uderzył miękko plecami w poduszki, na których niedawno spał, a ja położyłem się na nim.

-Ej, zejdź! Ciężki jesteś! - zaprotestował Matthew, próbując mnie skopać nogami, co było raczej trudne, bo leżałem między nimi. Dość… sugestywna pozycja.

-Nie chcę… - zamruczałem, mrużąc oczy. Pocałowałem go szybko w usta; smakował słodko. - Zwariuję przez ciebie! - uśmiechnąłem się do niego, a on także odpowiedział mi uśmiechem. Nagle Matthew zbladł; jego twarz była niemal tak biała jak mleko.

-Mattie, co jest? - zapytałem, wystraszony.

-Nic, tylko… Trochę mi słabo…

-Pomogłem mu usiąść. Oddychał ciężko, głęboko, co mnie mocno zmartwiło.

Nagle ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi, a ja chyba się domyślałem, _kto_. Zerwałem się i popędziłem otworzyć drzwi.

-Cześć, Ivan - przywitałem się. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło. - Jak leci?

-Nic szczególnego. - wzruszył ramionami. - I…

Przerwał mu głuchy odgłos czegoś ciężkiego uderzającego o ziemię, a zaraz po tym okropny kaszel i dźwięk, jakby ktoś wylewał kubeł wody na podłogę.

-Matthew - powiedziałem tylko. Pobiegłem z powrotem do pokoju, w którym przebywał Mattie.

Blondyn klęczał na podłodze i gwałtownie wymiotował.

 _Dobrze, że to panele, a nie wykładzina_ \- idiotyczna myśl pojawiła się w moim umyśle: miałem teraz o wiele gorszy problem niż zabrudzone panele.

-Matthew! - krzyknąłem. Nie wiedziałem kompletnie, co mam robić; przenieść go gdzieś? Dzwonić po karetkę? Dać mu jakiś lek?

CO JA MAM ROBIĆ?!

Jakby słysząc to, co powiedziałem, Ivan mruknął:

-Dajmy go do łazienki… Nie ma sensu, żeby rzygał na podłogę.

Zdołaliśmy we dwójkę przenieść Matthewa… Znowu. I znowu łamałem sobie głowę nad tym, dlaczego Ivan pomaga mi z własnej woli.

Gdy tylko zdołałem doprowadzić podłogę do porządku - a nie było to najmilsze zajęcie na świecie - od razu zacząłem gadać do Ivana.

-Wiesz, co się dzieje z Matthewem? To przez narkotyki?

Ivan pokiwał głową.

-Tak… Nie brał już parę dni i jego organizm zastrajkował. Teraz będzie rzygał tak długo, aż wywali z siebie cały syf. my to nazywamy "odtruwaniem".

Nie miałem czasu się zastanawiać nad tym, kogo Ivan nazywał "my".

-Kiedy mu przejdzie?

-Trudno powiedzieć. Może za pół godziny, może za półtorej, to zależy.

ukryłem twarz w dłoniach; nie wiem dlaczego nagle poczułem się wykończony. I znowu - kiedy tylko myślałem, że już wszystko się ułożyło, życie pokazywało mi środkowy palec.

-Hej, nie martw się - Ivan pogłaskał mnie po włosach. Nie protestowałem. Zresztą Ivan nie był głupi; z pewnością widział, kogo wybrałem. Gdybym zdecydował się, że będę z Ivanem, prawdopodobnie po prostu wywaliłbym Matthewa za drzwi. A mimo to…

-Czemu jesteś taki spokojny? - popatrzyłem się na Ivana. - Przecież wiesz, co zdecydowałem. Więc czemu…?

Ivan popatrzył na mnie i nagle, na ułamek sekundy dostrzegłem w jego oczach coś dziwnego - coś, co promieniowało takim bólem, że w moich oczach zebrały się łzy.

-Czemu? - spytałem jeszcze raz, a łzy spłynęły mi po policzkach; szybko je starłem, ale Ivan i tak to zauważył.

-Gilbert… Kocham cię. Szanuję twoją decyzję - pokiwał głową. - I dlatego nie będę niemiły ani dla ciebie, ani dla Matthewa… Choć, pamiętaj, ze robię to tylko dla ciebie - uśmiechnął się smutno. - Wolę, żebyś był dla mnie przyjacielem, niż nikim. Będę ci pomagał, a jeśli kiedyś poczujesz się samotny, niekochany… Wystarczy, że mi o tym powiesz - to ostatnie zdanie wyszeptał, przybliżając się do mnie. Pocałował moje czoło - już kiedyś to zrobił, tylko że wtedy to było błogosławieństwo, a teraz…?

Teraz to było pożegnanie. Ale on wciąż miał nadzieję, co sprawiało, że to wszystko było jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane i bolesne.


	11. Rozdział X: Gilbert - Herbata, mleko

Pomimo niesprawiedliwości, mimo że przytrafiają nam się rzeczy, które nigdy nie powinny nas spotkać, mimo że nie potrafimy zmienić tego, co złe w ludziach i na świecie, miłość jest tak silna, że pozwala nam dorosnąć. Dzięki niej możemy zrozumieć gwiazdy, anioły i cuda.

Paulo Coelho, _Walkirie_

* * *

Dopiero po paru godzinach Matthewowi się polepszyło. Od razu wysłałem go spać, a on niemal od razu zasnął w moim łóżku. Nie miałem serca kazać mu się kłaść na twardej kanapie. Ivan powiedział mi:

-Pilnuj go. Jutro, jak się obudzi, będzie na jeszcze większym głodzie niż był kiedykolwiek. Musisz go trzymać przy sobie, bo inaczej znajdzie jakiś sposób, by skombinować sobie działkę.

Potaknąłem. Ivan miał w tych sprawach doświadczenie, więc musiałem zdać się na niego.

-Dzięki - uśmiechnąłem się do niego. - Chcesz herbaty?

Wkrótce siedzieliśmy już w kuchni, popijając gorący napar. Nie rozmawialiśmy - bo o czym? Miałem rację, prawie go nie znałem. A jednak…

Nie przeszkadzało to nam wcześniej trzymać się za ręce ani wymieniać pocałunków. Wtedy mieliśmy to gdzieś, w ogóle nie zwracaliśmy na to uwagi. A powinniśmy. Gdybym tylko poznał Ivana lepiej, może to jego bym wybrał?

Potrząsnąłem z roztargnieniem głową, próbując odegnać od siebie te natrętne myśli. Nie powinienem tego teraz roztrząsać; podjąłem decyzję i nie miałem zamiaru jej zmieniać. Ale myśli wciąż wracały, męcząc mnie: "Co by było, gdyby…?".

-Przestań - mruknąłem do siebie. Ivan zamrugał, zdezorientowany.

-Co mam przestać?

-Nie do ciebie - odpowiedziałem szybko. - Tylko tak… głośno myślałem.

-Ach.

Żadnej uwagi, nic, tylko to głupie "ach". Jakby pomagało to w jakikolwiek sposób ciągnąć dalej tę rozmowę. Męczyło mnie to. Spojrzałem na zegar.

-Uch, ale późno! - powiedziałem. - Odprowadzić cię do domu?

-Nie! - odparł szybko Ivan, aż się zdziwiłem. Zaraz dodał: - Nie, dziękuję.

-O-okej - głos mi lekko zadrżał. - Mam tę twoją kurtkę, możesz ją wziąć.

-Zostaw ją sobie - Ivan znowu uśmiechnął się do mnie tym dziwnym uśmiechem, który nie obejmował jego oczu; pozostawały, zimne, bez wyrazu. - Na pamiątkę.

To zabrzmiało dziwnie.

-Em… Po co?

-Po prostu chcę, żebyś czasem o mnie pomyślał, dobrze?

Odstawił pusty już kubek na blat z cichym stuknięciem.

-Napisałem dla ciebie adres tego ośrodka, do którego ma się zgłosić Matthew - powiedział. - I… miło było cię widzieć, Gilbert.

Wyszedł.

* * *

Matthew przespał całą noc, ale ja nie byłem w stanie nawet na chwilę zmrużyć oka - zbyt się denerwowałem. A co, jeśli mu się coś teraz dzieje? Może powinienem czym prędzej zadzwonić na pogotowie, zamiast siedzieć na tyłku i nic nie robić?

Te myśli były głupie, histeryczne - zupełnie niepodobne do sposobu, w jaki zwykle przejmowałem się światem. Po raz kolejny poczułem, że coś się zmieniło. Szkoda, że nie wiedziałem jeszcze, czy na lepsze, czy na gorsze.

I jeszcze kolejna sprawa… Sprawa z ojcem.

 _Strasznie nisko upadłeś._

Dlaczego Ludwig powiedział do mnie coś _takiego_? Czy to było dziwne, że życzyłem jak najgorzej osobie, która zamieniła moje życie w piekło? I czemu w głosie mojego brata było tyle żalu, jakby on sam cierpiał? Dlaczego tak bardzo chciał, bym się pogodził z ojcem?

Nie potrafiłem uporządkować moich myśli. Byłem tak pochłonięty roztrząsaniem tych wszystkich spraw, że aż prawie nie zauważyłem, że Matthew się obudził.

-Dzień dobry - przywitałem się i pogłaskałem go po włosach. Chłopak zamruczał coś niezrozumiale.

-Wyglądasz niewyraźnie - stwierdziłem. _A jak ma wyglądać, idioto, skoro rzygał przez parę godzin_ , zganiłem się w myślach. - Zrobię ci kawę, dobrze?

-Bueee... - jęknął Matthew. - Kawa jest niedobra.

-Dobrze, to dostaniesz herbatę - zgodziłem się. Zmierzwiłem jeszcze raz jego włosy i skierowałem się do kuchni.

Nucąc jakąś piosenkę nastawiłem wodę w czajniku. Wyciągnąłem kubki - jeden mój, zwyczajny, drugi - ulubiony Matthewa. Dużo już o nim wiedziałem, a teraz nauczyłem się jeszcze jednego drobiazgu na jego temat - że nie lubił kawy. Może to i mało, ale cieszyłem się z każdej najmniejszej pierdoły, którą dowiadywałem się na jego temat. Dzięki temu czułem, jakbym go bardziej poznawał. Cieszyło mnie to.

Ale nawet taka prosta iskierka radości nie była w stanie odgonić ode mnie dużo potężniejszego uczucia - strachu.

Tak, bałem się, musiałem to przyznać. Strasznie się obawiałem tego, co może się dzisiaj wydarzyć… i jak na to zareaguję.

Matthew był uzależniony, zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie. Ivan wyjaśnił mi, na czym to wszystko mniej więcej polega - sam powiedział, że muszę pilnować Matthewa, ale czy dam sobie radę? Wiedziałem wystarczająco dużo o heroinie, by wiedzieć, jakie katusze będzie przechodził Matthew, oczywiście jeśli już _teraz_ ich nie przechodzi.

Oglądałem kiedyś film edukacyjny poświęcony heroinie. Szczerze mówiąc, nie bardzo mnie to wszystko wtedy obchodziło, ale jedno zdołałem zapamiętać - ten wygłodniały, cierpiętniczy wzrok narkomanów na głodzie. Czy tak miał teraz wyglądać Matthew? Miał cierpieć, tak jak tamci? I za co?!

-Za własną głupotę - odpowiedziałem sam sobie, zalewając wrzątkiem kubki z herbatą.

Matthew był sam sobie winien, ale i tak - a może właśnie dlatego - było mi go żal. A najgorsze było to, że niczego nie mogłem zrobić, by mu pomóc, oprócz czekania i pilnowania go.

I robienia tej cholernej herbaty.

Przyniosłem mu gorący płyn. Chłopak pił powoli. Wyglądał na zamyślonego, jakby poważnie się nad czymś zastanawiał, a akurat teraz nie brakowało tematów do ponurych rozmyślań. Zauważyłem też, że był chorobliwie blady.

Popijałem moją herbatę i wpatrywałem się w niego, próbując odgadnąć, o czym myśli. Gdybym mógł tylko jakoś go pocieszyć, ująć w słowa te wszystkie uczucia, które się we mnie kłębiły…

W końcu zdobyłem się na odwagę:

-Mattie… Chyba musimy opowiedzieć wszystko twoim rodzicom.

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie jak na idiotę.

-Chyba oszalałeś! - pokręcił gwałtownie głową. - Nie, nie i nie! Oni mnie zabiją!

-Nie może być _aż tak_ źle - wzruszyłem ramionami. - Powinni o tym wiedzieć, bo ta… _terapia..._ \- to słowo wypowiedziałem z trudem: brzmiało wstrętnie. - ...może się ciągnąć miesiącami. W końcu zdołają się zorientować, że coś jest nie tak, a jeśli wtedy odkryją, co się z tobą dzieje, będzie jeszcze gorzej.

Matthew ściskał kubek tak mocno, że zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy blondyn go nie zniszczy. Chłopak bił się z myślami; przygryzł nerwowo dolną wargę. Bał się, czułem to.

-Jest _aż tak_ źle - powiedział w końcu. - Ja… nie wiem, co oni zrobią. Ponownie wpadną w szał. Jak zwykle. Mogą mnie też wywalić z domu.

-W sumie… nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, żebyś tu ze mną został - uśmiechnąłem się. Popatrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

-Ty… tak na serio?

-No. W końcu jesteśmy parą, nie? Powinniśmy się o siebie troszczyć. Jeśli tylko w jakikolwiek sposób będę mógł ci pomóc, to pomogę.

Na twarzy Matthewa pojawił się promienny uśmiech, jak u dziecka.

-Dziękuję - powiedział. - Dziękuję.

Pochylił się i pocałował mnie - szybko, słodko, delikatnie.

-Nie ma za co - mruknąłem z zażenowaniem. - To przecież nic wielkiego…

-To bardzo wiele, bo znaczy, że troszczysz się o mnie. Wiele osób nie stać na jakiekolwiek poświęcenie dla drugiego człowieka, a ty mi pomagasz, jakby to była najzwyczajniejsza rzecz na świecie.

-Bo jest. Troszczenie się o osobę, którą kocham, to żadne poświęcenie. Po prostu… Tak jest, że spośród paru miliardów ludzi na świecie wybieramy sobie tą jedną osobę, którą chcemy chronić. A jeśli ta osoba także chce nas chronić… to nazywa się to miłością.

Matthew pochylił się do mnie.

-Przepraszam, że tylko sprawiam kłopoty - szepnął.

-Wolę mieć kłopoty z tobą niż mieć spokój bez ciebie - odpowiedziałem i przycisnąłem go do siebie mocno. Czułem ciepło jego ciała, bicie serca… Chciałbym, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie.

Ale trzeba było w końcu powrócić na ziemię. Matthew odsunął się ode mnie i ziewnął.

-Uch, zjadłbym sobie naleśniki - uśmiechnął się do mnie prosząco. Zrozumiałem aluzję, ale pokręciłem głową.

-Z chęcią bym ci zrobił najlepsze naleśniki na świecie mistrza kuchni Gilberta, ale niestety nie mamy na stanie mleka.

-Mogę pójść kupić - zaoferował się blondyn.

 _Nie spuszczaj go z oczu. Pilnuj go._

-Nie, lepiej nie - posłałem mu najbardziej czarujący uśmiech, na jaki było mnie stać w nadziei, że nie zauważy, o co mi naprawdę chodziło. Ale nie doceniłem go.

Matthew zmarszczył brwi.

-Ej, Gilbert, nie ufasz mi?

Znów przeszył mnie tym swoim przenikliwym spojrzeniem niczym rentgen. Kto jak kto, ale Mattie miał idealną intuicję - potrafił bardzo szybo się połapać, kiedy próbowałem coś ukryć albo kłamałem. Postanowiłem być z nim szczery.

-Boję się, żebyś nie poszedł zaćpać. Ivan mówił mi, żebym na ciebie uważał, a ja mu wierzę.

Chłopak westchnął i przewrócił oczami.

-Nie wiem, co wyobraża sobie ten _twój_ Ivan, - powiedział z ironią - ale nie mam aż tak słabej woli. Wiem, co mi wolno, a co nie. Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś biegł teraz po zakupy. Widzę, że jesteś zmęczony… Nie spałeś?

-Mhm - potaknąłem. - Ale ty też jesteś w nie najlepszej kondycji.

-Cóż, ja się przynajmniej wyspałem. A ty cały czas się mną opiekujesz… Pozwól, żebym zrobił choć jedną, głupią rzecz! Mogę iść?

No jasne. Mam dokonać kolejnego wyboru. Znowu.

Mój rozum krzyczał kategoryczne: "NIE!". Lepiej nie wystawiać Matthewa na próbę, bo nie można pozwolić za wszelką cenę, by dostał działkę. Musiałem go chronić ze wszelkich sił. Ale z drugiej strony… Przecież nie będę go całe życie trzymał pod kloszem; któregoś dnia i tak będzie wystawiony na próbę charakteru. Nie mogłem przecież całe życie chronić go przed wszelkim złem na świecie! Byłem pewien, że sobie poradzi… Więc czemu nie?

-Dobra, idź - zdecydowałem w końcu. Matthew pocałował mnie w policzek, cały rozradowany.

-Dziękuję!

-Tylko wróć szybko - mruknąłem.

-Nie martw się! Nic mi się nie stanie, będę z powrotem za jakieś pół godziny.

Uwierzyłem mu.

* * *

Jestem idiotą.

Matthew nie wrócił ani po trzydziestu minutach, ani po godzinie, ani nawet po półtorej godziny. Dłużej nie wytrzymałem; pobiegłem i zacząłem go szukać.

Jak mogłem być taki głupi! Nie mogłem uwierzyć w swoją własną naiwność. Przecież było jasne, że nie wygra z głodem…

Biegałem, szukałem pytałem - bez skutku. Byłem wściekły - na niego, ale głównie na siebie za moją tępotę. I bałem się, bardzo się bałem. Jednocześnie to ten właśnie strach kazał mi biec, krzyczeć i szukać w tłumie tej jednej znajomej twarzy.

Czułem się tak bezsilny, tak _bezużyteczny_ , że miałem ochotę wybuchnąć płaczem, ale był to luksus, na jaki nie mogłem sobie pozwolić.

 _Muszę go znaleźć. Muszę!_

I wtedy go zobaczyłem; szedł jak gdyby nigdy nic ulicą, trzymając parę butelek mleka w rękach.

-Matthew! - wrzasnąłem do niego, a on obrócił się i przesłał mi promienny uśmiech, co rozjuszyło mnie jeszcze bardziej.

-Gil, co ty… - zaczął, ale nie pozwoliłem mu dokończyć.

-Do domu. Teraz - rzuciłem tylko.

Musiał biec, żeby dotrzymać mi kroku.

Gdy tylko drzwi za nami się zamknęły, zacząłem krzyczeć:

-Czemu cię nie było tak długo?!

-Jest niedziela, większość sklepów była pozamykana i musiałem nadłożyć drogi… - tłumaczył mi spokojnym głosem, ale nie pozwoliłem mu dokończyć.

-Rozbieraj się - rzuciłem szybko. Chłopak spłonął rumieńcem.

-C-co?!

-Nie udawaj idioty - warknąłem. - Ściągaj bluzę i pokazuj ręce.

-Gilbert, co ty chcesz…

Nie słuchałem go. Podszedłem do niego i podwinąłem rękaw jego bluzy; nie opierał się.

Na przedramieniu zobaczyłem mnóstwo starych blizn po wkłuciach, ale żadnej nowej. Odetchnąłem z ulgą…

Zaraz.

-Matthew, drugi rękaw.

-Przecież widzisz, że nic…

-POWIEDZIAŁEM: PODWIŃ DRUGI RĘKAW! - wrzasnąłem. Strach znów niemal mnie sparaliżował.

Chłopak powoli, z ociąganiem podwinął rękaw, odsłaniając blade ramię.

Na zgięciu łokcia miał świeży ślad po strzykawce.

Coś we mnie pękło.

-Gil, ja wszystko wytłuma…

Uderzyłem go dłonią w twarz; płasko, po babsku, ale na tyle mocno, że jego okulary spadły na ziemię.

-OBIECAŁEŚ! a JA CI, KURWA, UWIERZYŁEM! - krzyczałem. - JAK MOGŁEŚ?!

-To była tylko mała dawka, tak żeby nic się nie stało…

-ŻEBYM NIE ZAUWAZYŁ, TAK?! PRZEPRASZAM, ALE NIE JESTEM AŻ TAK GŁUPI!

Miałem ochotę go zabić. Autentycznie chciałem chwycić nóż i przebić jego serce. Albo moje. Na pewno wtedy mniej by mnie bolało.

-NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! - wrzasnąłem. - Nienawidzę cię - powtórzyłem cicho.

-Gilbert, przepraszam - zwiesił głowę Matthew. Wyglądał żałośnie, jakby czuł się winny tego, jaki jest słaby. Winny tego, że mnie zawiódł.

Słowa, które wypowiadałem, bolały.

-Idź… Zejdź mi z oczu - wydusiłem z siebie z trudem. - Zrobię ci te naleśniki.

I rozpłakałem się.

* * *

Minęły cztery dni i Matthew znów miał odtrucie.

Rzygał jak kot w łazience, a ja nie mogłem nic zrobić. No… może nie do końca.

Udało mi się skontaktować z tym ośrodkiem, którego namiary dał mi Ivan. Nie wyszło wcale tak źle, jak się spodziewałem - babka, z którą gadałem, była bardzo miła i wszytko mi wytłumaczyła.

Matthew będzie musiał być tam co najmniej trzy miesiące, ale kobieta zastrzegła, że terapia może potrwać jeszcze dłużej - wszystko będzie zależeć od samego Matthewa, od jego siły woli. Był tylko jeden warunek: Matthew musiał przyjechać odtruty. O resztę miałem się nie martwić.

Tak na marginesie, to babka pogratulowała mi tego, jak bardzo pomagam swojemu "przyjacielowi" - tak właśnie przedstawiłem Matthewa; pomyślcie, co to by była za histeria, gdybym powiedział, że to mój chłopak!

-Dzięki temu, że ktoś go wspiera, na pewno terapia będzie łatwiejsza - mówiła.

To było miłe.

Teraz pozostawał tylko jeden problem, za to o wiele poważniejszy - rodzice Matthewa. Chłopak dał mi ich numer telefonu, a ja pogadałem z nimi i i umówiłem się na spotkanie w ich domu, "żeby porozmawiać".

Powiedzieć, że się denerwowałem, to niedopowiedzenie.

Nie miałem jednak zamiaru sam z nimi gadać, aż takim masochistą nie byłem. To musiał zrobić Matthew - uciekał przed odpowiedzialnością już bardzo długo. Teraz przyszedł czas, by stawić czoła rodzicom.

Godziny mijały, a ja powoli zasypiałem; włączyłem radio i czekałem, aż Matthewowi się polepszy. W końcu przeszedł do mnie do salonu i mruknął:

-Żyję, żyję…

Wyglądał nieco lepiej niż poprzednio, a w każdym razie nie wydawał się tak bardzo zmęczony.

-Gratuluję - powiedziałem zimno. - Sam tego chciałeś.

-Już przepraszałem, ale widać nie dotarło to do ciebie, więc zrobię to jeszcze raz: przepraszam.

-Tu nie chodzi o żadne przeprosiny.

Zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko jakąś muzyką w radiu.

Nagle Matthew uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął do mnie dłoń.

-Mogę prosić? -zapytał.

-Ee… co?

-No chodź! - zaśmiał się i pociągnął mnie z siłą, której się po nim nie spodziewałem, zwłaszcza że był teraz osłabiony.

Matthew nakierował moje dłonie w odpowiednie miejsca i już po chwili, chcąc nie chcąc, kołysaliśmy się w takt muzyki.

Chłopak wtulał się we mnie, a ja nie miałem już siły się na niego złościć. Wszystko odpływało gdzieś daleko, jakby wszystkie nasze kłopoty przestały istnieć. Jakbyśmy byli jednynymi ludźmi na świecie.

Zabawne, jak osoba, która sprawiała mi największy ból, była równocześnie tym człowiekiem, który ten ból uśmierzał.

Piosenka huczała mi w uszach.

 _Przez kolejne grudnie, maje_

 _Człowiek goni jak szalony_

 _A za nami pozostaje_

 _Sto okazji przegapionych_

 _Ktoś wytyka nam co chwilę_

 _W mróz czy w upał, w zimie, w lecie_

 _Szans nie dostrzeżonych tyle_

 _I ktoś rację ma, lecz przecież_

 _Jeszcze w zielone gramy, jeszcze nie umieramy_

 _Jeszcze któregoś rana odbijemy się od ściany_

 _Jeszcze wiosenne deszcze obudzą ruń zieloną_

 _Jeszcze zimowe śmieci na ogniskach wiosny spłoną_

 _Jeszcze w zielone gramy, jeszcze wzrok nam się pali_

 _Jeszcze się nam pokłonią ci, co palcem wygrażali_

 _My możemy być w kłopocie, ale na rozpaczy dnie_

 _Jeszcze nie, długo nie_

 _Więc nie martwmy się, bo w końcu_

 _Nie nam jednym się nie klei_

 _Ważne, by choć raz w miesiącu_

 _Mieć dyktando u nadziei_

 _Żeby w serca kajeciku_

 _Po literkach zanotować_

 _I powtarzać sobie cicho_

 _Takie prościuteńkie słowa…_

(Magda Umer, _Jeszcze w zielone gramy_ _)_

* * *

Dziękuję za komentarze i uwagi - to się bardzo przydaje :) Dobranoc!


	12. Rozdział XI: Gilbert - Maski

Tu maska maskę dręczy! Zrzućcie maski! Zwykłymi stańcie się ludźmi!

Witold Gombrowicz, _Operetka_

* * *

-Nie. Nie, nie, nie!

-Co?! Nie możesz mnie tak zostawić, do cholery!

-Nie zrobię tego, za żadne skarby, za Chiny ludowe…

-Matthew! Ogarnij się! Musisz!

-Jak ja im spojrzę w oczy?! Co sobie o mnie pomyślą?!

-Mogłeś o tym myśleć wcześniej, teraz już za późno, idioto! No weź, przecież jestem z tobą, w razie czego wywalę cię oknem.

-Ale ja mieszkam na trzecim piętrze!

-Masz problemy, Jezu Chryste…

Popatrzyłem demonstracyjnie w niebo. Było szare, zasnute ciemnymi chmurami… Idealnie odzwierciedlało mój humor w tej chwili.

Pogadałem z jego rodzicami. Ustaliłem wszystko. Zmusiłem Matthewa, by łaskawie ruszył swoje cztery litery i choć spróbował z nimi porozmawiać, a on teraz zaczyna nagle panikować!

Miałem już tego dosyć.

-Idziemy! - warknąłem i pociągnąłem go za rękę; próbował się opierać, ale wciąż byłem od niego silniejszy. Mocne szarpnięcie przywołało go do porządku.

Matthew powiedział mi, gdzie mieszkają jego rodzice (i on w sumie też - trochę dziwna sytuacja, prawda?). Na szczęście ich dom był dość blisko, więc nie było problemu z dostaniem się na miejsce.

Mieszkanie mieściło się na trzecim piętrze pięknej kamienicy, pomalowanej na łagodny, pastelowy odcień niebieskiego. Wyglądał, jakby został wyjęty wprost z jakiejś bajki dla dzieci i nie wiadomo jakim cudem wciśnięty tutaj, między szare budynki.

Weszliśmy na trzecie piętro - dziwne, że nie było domofonu czy czegoś w tym stylu - i zadzwoniliśmy do drzwi. Otworzyła nam niska, szczupła i bardzo zadbana kobieta o jasnych włosach i fioletowych oczach. Chyba właśnie po niej Matthew odziedziczył urodę.

-Witaj, Matthew! - powitała go, uśmiechając się szeroko. Miała idealnie białe zęby. Potem jej wzrok padł na mnie, a ona jeszcze bardziej się wyszczerzyła.

-A ty musisz być Gilbert, prawda? - zaszczebiotała słodkim głosem, przyglądając mi się. Nie, raczej _taksując_ mnie wzrokiem. Znów to badawcze spojrzenie… Mattie wdał się w swoją mamę, nie ma co.

Gestem zaprosiła nas do środka, więc posłusznie weszliśmy i odwiesiliśmy nasze kurtki.

Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym ją polubił - w jej uśmiechu czaiło się coś fałszywego, czułem to. Gdy tylko na mnie patrzyła odnosiłem wrażenie, że się mną brzydzi, ale nie chce tego okazać.

Nie ze mną takie numery, proszę pani, ja mieszkam z narkomanem, znam takie sztuczki.

Zaprowadziła nas do pomieszczenia, które musiało być salonem. Podłoga lśniła czystością do tego stopnia, że można było się w niej przeglądać. Albo z niej jeść. Pod ścianą stał kredens, wypełniony różnymi bibelotami - tu figurka, tam filiżanka z tak delikatnej porcelany, że bałbym się ją wziąć do ręki, a wszystko idealnie symetryczne. Stół był nakryty jak do jakiejś wielkiej, biznesowej kolacji. Cała zastawa została chyba ułożona przy pomocy linijki - za nic w świecie nie dało by się ułożyć tego tak idealnie.

Nadużywam słowa "idealnie"? Może. To pewnie przez to, jak Matthew opowiadał o swojej rodzince - myślałem, że przesadza, cały czas nazywając wszystko "idealnym". Teraz już widzę, że miał solidne podstawy, żeby wtrącać ten przymiotnik co drugie słowo.

-Witam - nagle odezwał się do mnie mężczyzna, wybijając mnie z rozmyślań. Nie zauważyłem go wcześniej. Pewnie przez ten kanarkowożółty garnitur, który zlewał się z kolorami ścian.

 _Jakiś kamuflaż?_ , pomyślałem.

-Em… Dzień dobry - przywitałem się.

Ojciec Matthewa był wysoki i chudy, podobnie jak syn. I to były w sumie jedyne cechy, które Matthew po nim odziedziczył - ten facet miał tak grobową minę, jakby przed chwilą pochował swoją matkę, ojca, dziadka i ulubionego chomika. Do tego ciągle marszczył brwi.

-Usiądźmy - zaproponował mężczyzna, więc usiadłem na rzeźbionym krześle. Tak szczerze, to zabrzmiało to bardziej jak rozkaz, a wzrok tego faceta mówił mi, że jeśli nie zrobię tego, czego on chce, to prawdopodobnie przekonam się, czy da się nauczyć latać skacząc z trzeciego piętra w kamienicy.

Do pokoju wszedł Matthew ze swoją matką; oni także usiedli - ja z Matthewem po jednej stronie stołu, oni po drugiej.

Spojrzałem na talerze; piętrzyły się na nich kanapki i inne pyszności, ale ja wiedziałem, że nic tu nie zjem - mój żołądek skręcał się na samą myśl o tym, co mam zamiar powiedzieć tym ludziom o ich synu.

Zacisnąłem ręce na kolanach. Wdech. Wydech.

 _Uspokój się, tak będzie najlepiej. Już wystarczy, że Matthew świruje._

Facet w garniturze odchrząknął.

-Mówił pan, że chce pan porozmawiać z nami na temat Matthewa. Proszę mówić.

Pan? Jaki "pan"?! Człowieku, ja nie jestem jeszcze taki stary! I czemu mówi tak, jakby Matthewa tutaj nie było? Dlaczego mówi takim strasznie formalnym językiem? Przecież jestem tylko zwykłym chłopakiem, nawet nie ubranym tak elegancko jak rodzice Matthewa. I właśnie - co z tymi ubraniami? Czemu ich ciuchy są takie odświętne? Śpią w nich, czy co?

 _Dobra, Gilbert, do boju. Układałeś sobie w głowie to, co powiesz, więc nie nawal teraz._

-Emm, tak - zacząłem. Oblizałem usta i nabrałem powietrza w płuca. - Chodzi o to, że państwa syn… On… Odkąd wyprowadził się na jakiś czas od państwa, mieszka u mnie. I…

-Chodzi o czynsz? - przerwał mi mężczyzna. - Jeśli tak, to możemy zapłacić w tej chwili. Pieniądze to dla nas nie problem.

Szybko pokręciłem głową.

-Nie, nie, niech się państwo o to nie niepokoją - zapewniłem. - Miałem na myśli coś innego. Trochę bardziej skomplikowany problem. To znaczy…

Przerwałem, szukając odpowiednich słów. Jak im to wytłumaczyć, żeby nie zrobili histerii?

Matthew westchnął i demonstracyjnie przewrócił oczami.

-Nie pierdol, Gilbert - warknął. Jego matka pobladła i z sykiem wciągnęła powietrze, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Chłopak ciągnął dalej:

-Sprawa jest prosta: ćpam, za niedługo wyjeżdżam do ośrodka na odwyk. No, to w sumie tyle.

Cisza, która zapadła po tych słowach, sama w sobie była w stanie zabić; rodziców wyraźnie zatkało. Spojrzenia, którymi obrzucali Matthewa wystarczyłyby, by przerazić niejednego, ale chłopak dzielnie nie dawał się wyprowadzić z równowagi, albo przynajmniej dobrze to ukrywał.

 _I cały misterny plan w pizdu_ , odezwał się w mojej głowie jakiś głos.

W sumie lepiej nie mógłbym podsumować tej sytuacji.

-Matthew! - syknąłem, sam do końca nie wiem, po co; w końcu najgorsze już się stało.

-No co? Mówię prawdę, nie?

Nie zachowywał się normalnie. Był taki, jak wtedy, gdy go jeszcze dobrze nie znałem - znów założył na siebie tą dziwną maskę obojętności i złośliwości. Przestraszyłem się go trochę, ale zanim zdołałem cokolwiek zrobić, mama Matthewa otrząsnęła się z szoku.

-Mattie?! To prawda?!

-Nie, kurwa, to był żart. Śmieszny, nie?

-Jak ty się wyrażasz?! - wrzasnął ojciec Matthewa.

-Jak człowiek, a nie jak ciota, jak ty.

Mężczyzna poczerwieniał ze złości. Byłem pewny, że zaraz wrzaśnie, ale zanim zdążył to zrobić, Matthew wstał.

-Chodź, Gilbert, zbieramy się.

-C-co?! Ale my…

-A, zapomniałem! - Matthew teatralnym gestem z plaśnięciem uderzył dłonią w czoło. - Nie mam zamiaru do was wracać. Za niedługo przyjdę, by zabrać resztę moich rzeczy. No, to już wszystko, pa!

I pociągnął mnie za sobą do wyjścia.

Byłem, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, w szoku.

Przecież Matthew był zupełnie inną osobą! Kim był ten, który tak chamsko mówił do swoich rodziców - osób, które go wychowały?

-Matthew, co ty odwalasz?! - zapytałem się, gdy szliśmy ulicą. - Co to miało być?

Nie odpowiedział, tylko ścisnął mocniej moją dłoń. Prawie biegł, ciągnąc mnie za sobą.

-Co jest? Matthew! - wyrwałem rękę z jego uścisku i obróciłem go twarzą do mnie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Wszystko jest w porządku, Gilbert - zaśmiał się. - Pokazałem im, kto tu rządzi!

-Nie, to _nie_ _jest_ w porządku! - wydarłem się, a on zamilkł. - Nie można tak… to po prostu jest…

-Ej, o co ci chodzi? - przekrzywił głowę, zdziwiony. - Przecież wiesz, jacy oni są, prawda?

Tak. Wiedziałem, jak ta baba się na mnie patrzyła - jak na śmiecia. Ale mimo to…

-Oni nie chcieli zrobić nic złego - moje własne słowa zabrzmiały dziwnie. - Chcą tylko, żeby wszystko z tobą było w porządku… I dobrze o tym wiesz. Matthew! Cholera jasna! - wrzasnąłem nagle. - Nie udawaj! Nie jesteś taki! Nie graj przed nimi dupka, bo to ci bynajmniej nie pomoże!

-Nie jestem taki? To niby jaki jestem?

-Jesteś miły, spokojny i masz świetną intuicję - wyliczałem. - Nie lubisz kawy, spadasz często z kanapy, jak śpisz, i jesteś strasznie wstydliwy w sprawach seksu. I przede wszystkim jesteś osobą, którą kocham. Nie pozwolę, żebyś sam się zniszczył, Matthew. Nie zabijaj w sobie swoich dobrych cech. To nie uczyni cię silniejszym.

Chłopak patrzył na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-Nie martw się, Gilbert - powiedział słabym głosem. - To głupie, smucić się przez mnie.

Zaśmiał się, a z jego oczu popłynęły łzy. Nie wiedziałem, co mam zrobić.

Matthew przytulił się do mnie, więc odruchowo go objąłem, i tak staliśmy na środku ulicy, usiłując zrozumieć, dlaczego udajemy ludzi, którymi nie jesteśmy.

A maski za szybko przyrastają do twarzy i zanim się obejrzymy, nie jesteśmy tymi, kim byliśmy.

Dla mnie to straszne.

* * *

Złapaliśmy się za dłonie i wałęsaliśmy się bez celu patrząc na ludzi. Zgadywaliśmy, kto kim jest i co mu się przydarzyło. Czemu pani w czerwonym płaszczu się śmieje, a dziewczyna z krótkimi włosami wygląda na zmartwioną? Co się stało kobiecie z długimi włosami, że krzyczy na chłopaka w ciemnej bluzie?

Było tu tyle ludzi, że musieliśmy trzymać się mocniej, by nie rozdzielił nas tłum. Mały szczegół, ale sprawił, że poczułem się lepiej - ten prosty kontakt cały czas przypominał mi o tym, że jest jedna osoba, dla której znaczę więcej niż cały świat. I ta jedna osoba jest tu, ze mną.

I wiecie co? Może zabrzmi to banalnie, ale czułem, że go kocham.

Poszliśmy razem do parku, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia niektórych. Niech się wypchają. Niech sobie będą głupi i nietolerancyjni, my mamy to gdzieś.

Poszliśmy razem do parku i usiedliśmy na ławce. Objęliśmy się. Chcieliśmy wreszcie poczuć, że jesteśmy razem, tu, w tym miejscu, teraz. Za niedługo przecież mieliśmy się rozstać - Matthew jedzie do ośrodka Bóg wie na jak długo, a my przecież nie byliśmy razem nawet od miesiąca! Czy wytrzymamy tyle czasu bez siebie? Czy ja wytrzymam?

Pierwszy pocałunek przyszedł niespodziewanie, jakby mimochodem. Chwilę później całowaliśmy się jak szaleńcy, chcąc pokazać te wszystkie uczucia, które w sobie tłumiliśmy; położyliśmy się na ławce.

Miałem to wszystko gdzieś; niech ludzie patrzą, jeśli chcą.

-Gilbert, będą na nas widzieć…

-Cii, nie będą. Jest późno, zimno, a na dodatek jesteśmy niewidoczni przez te cholerne krzaki. Nareszcie te chaszcze się do czegoś przydadzą.

Pocałowałem go mocniej. Poddał mi się, całkowicie uległ, dostosował się. Objął mnie, przycisnął do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Upajałem się nim, jego zapachem, smakiem ust…

Nie chcieliśmy się od siebie oderwać.

W starożytności istniała teoria, że człowiek składa się tak naprawdę z dwóch osób - siebie i… no właśnie, tej "drugiej połowy". Ja już znalazłem.

To, co robiliśmy, było szalone. Może głupie. Ale i tak było warto.

Matthew niemal rozpływał mi się w dłoniach. Był tak delikatny… Uczyłem się, poznawałem jego ciało; teraz wiedziałem już o nim wszystko. W zamian pokazałem mu, jak okazywać miłość.

Powietrze było coraz chłodniejsze, ale dla nas było gorąco.

Mam tylko nadzieję, że nikt nie słyszał naszych przytłumionych głosów, kiedy stawaliśmy się jednym.

 _Obudziłam się później niż zwykle_

 _Wstałam z łóżka, w radiu była muzyka_

 _Najpierw zdjęłam koszulę, potem trochę tańczyłam_

 _I przez chwilę się czułam jak dziewczyny w "świerszczykach"_

 _W domach z betonu_

 _Nie ma wolnej miłości_

 _Są stosunki małżeńskie oraz akty nierządne_

 _Casanova tu u nas nie gości_

 _Ten z przeciwka, co ma kota i rower_

 _Stał przy oknie nieruchomo jak skała_

 _Pomyślałam: "To dla ciebie ta rewia_

 _Rusz się, przecież nie będę tak stała"_

 _W domach z betonu_

 _Nie ma wolnej miłości_

 _Są stosunki małżeńskie oraz akty nierządne_

 _Casanova tu u nas nie gości_

 _Po południu zobaczyłam go w sklepie_

 _Patrzył we mnie jak w jakiś obrazek_

 _Ruchem głowy pokazał mi okno_

 _Więc ten wieczór spędzimy znów razem_

(Martyna Jakubowicz, _W domach z betonu_ )

* * *

Tak jakoś wyszło... Nie umiem pisać scen erotycznych xd


	13. Rozdział XII: Gilbert - Rzecz boska

Jeśli potrafimy wybaczyć to, co nam uczyniono...

Jeśli potrafimy wybaczyć to, co uczyniliśmy innym...

Jeśli potrafimy odrzucić wszystkie opowieści. O tym, że byliśmy katami albo ofiarami.

Tylko wtedy mamy szansę uratować świat.

Siedzimy jednak w miejscu i czekamy, aż ktoś inny nas wyzwoli. Pozostajemy ofiarami, mamy nadzieję, że gdy nas znajdą, nadal będziemy cierpieć.

Chuck Palahniuk _, Opętani_

* * *

Matthew kichnął.

-Mówiłem ci, że to był zły pomysł – poskarżył się, wycierając nos. Westchnąłem.

-Nic nie mówiłeś, byłeś bardziej zajęty jęczeniem. I nie próbuj mi wmówić, że ci się to nie...

-Ucisz się! - warknął blondyn. Fuknął jak wściekły kot i poszedł do salonu, zostawiając mnie samego w kuchni.

Jezu... Gdybym wiedział, że tak się będzie zachowywać po swoim pierwszym razie, jeszcze dwa razy bym się zastanowił, zanim bym cokolwiek zrobił.

No i jeszcze całe to odtrucie... Niby najgorsze już minęło, ale teraz Mattie był na takim głodzie, że zaczynałem się bać, czy nie zje mi krzeseł. Dodatkowo chłopak zachowywał się jak babka podczas okresu – cokolwiek bym nie zrobił, to i tak będzie źle. Pfff...

Dobra wiadomość: dostałem termin, kiedy Matthew może przyjechać do ośrodka – jeszcze w tym tygodniu, dokładnie za dwa dni.

Dwa dni! Wyobrażacie sobie? Tak szybko! A potem miałem go nie widzieć w cholerę czasu i nikt nie mógł mi obiecać, że jeszcze raz go spotkam. Dobrze, może trochę koloryzuję, ale jednak... Jednak jest ten maleńki procent szansy, że...

Nie, nie chcę o tym myśleć. Jakkolwiek byłoby źle, poradzimy sobie. Musi nam się udać. Nie ma innej opcji.

Pokręciłem głową, usiłując pozbyć się tych czarnych myśli. Muszę przestać zastanawiać się nad najczarniejszymi myślami, bo to mi bynajmniej nie służy. Może powinienem pomóc Matthewowi w pakowaniu się...? Tak, to był dobry pomysł.

Wygrzebałem z szafy jakąś starą, podniszczoną walizkę, która kiedyś pewnie była biała. Wywaliłem z niej rzeczy, które jakimś cudem się w niej znalazły (jakim cudem dostały się to moje skarpetki?) i wrzuciłem trochę rzeczy, które mogłyby się przydać – jakieś chusteczki do nosa, takie rzeczy.

A, i jak pewnie zauważyliście, Matthew się przeziębił. I oczywiście była to moja wina. Tak jakby to był mój pomysł, żeby... Dobra, to _był_ mój pomysł, ale Mattie się na to zgodził, prawda?

Właśnie rozglądałem się za jakimiś czystymi ręcznikami, gdy zadzwonił mi telefon. Nie patrząc na to, kto dzwoni, odebrałem.

-Tak?

-Gilbert.

Ach, braciszek. Znowu. Ciekawe, jakim sposobem tym razem zepsuje mi dzień?

-Czego? - spytałem kulturalnie.

Westchnięcie.

-Pewnie cię to nie obchodzi... - zaczął, a ja od razu mu przerwałem.

-Jak mnie nie obchodzi, to nie dzwoń. Na razie!

Rozłączyłem się. Nie minęła minuta, a znów zadzwonił.

-To nie jest śmieszne, Gilbert.

-Nie ma być. Gadaj, o co chodzi, nie mam całego dnia na pogaduszki z tobą.

-Tata umiera. Masz tylko parę godzin, jeśli chciałbyś się z nim zobaczyć...

-Nie chciałbym – warknąłem. - Ten potwór nie zasługuje na to, rozumiesz? Przejrzyj na oczy!

-To ty powinieneś przejrzeć. On chce cię zobaczyć, Gilbert. Mimo wszystko jesteś jego synem... i on za tobą tęskni.

-Kłam dalej, kłam. Nie mam zamiaru przychodzić patrzeć, jak stary dziad zdycha.

-Ech... - byłem niemal pewien, że Ludwig pokręcił głową. - W każdym razie... Jest w szpitalu głównym. Wiesz, którym.

 _Wiesz, którym_.

Czy mogło chodzić o ten szpital, do którego przywieziono mamę? To by dopiero była ironia; i kat, i ofiara giną w tym samym miejscu. Bóg jednak ma poczucie humoru.

-Po co mi to mówisz? - zapytałem. Zauważyłem ze złością, że głos mi zadrżał. Jeszcze Ludwig będzie miał nadzieję, że przyjdę. Niedoczekane.

-Chciałbym, żebyś mi pokazał, że wciąż jesteś człowiekiem, któremu można ufać – odpowiedział mój brat po chwili namysłu.

-Czyli... co?

-Wybacz mu. Pokaż, że jesteś ponad tym wszystkim, że jesteś w stanie...

-Nie - uciąłem. - Niektórych rzeczy nie wolno wybaczać.

Ludwig po raz kolejny westchnął.

-Nie mogę cię do niczego zmusić, bracie – mruknął. - Do zobaczenia.

Rozłączyłem się bez słowa.

Za parę godzin ten potwór, który zniszczył mi życie, będzie martwy. Za parę godzin będę wolny od wszystkiego. Nareszcie będę mógł zapomnieć.

-Proszę, proszę – usłyszałem głos Matthewa. Stał, opierając się nonszalancko o framugę drzwi i patrząc się na mnie zza wpółprzymkniętych oczu, jak kot. - Kto tak do ciebie wydzwania?

-Nic ważnego – odpowiedziałem szybko. Za szybko.

-Nie kłam - prychnął. - Może jestem ćpunem, ale nie jestem ani głupi, ani głuchy.

Zamrugałem, zdezorientowany.

-Czyli... ile słyszałeś?

-Wszystko. Wszystko, Gilbert – wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było oczywiste. - Chyba wiem, o co chodzi. Coś z twoim ojcem, prawda?

-Mhm. Nic ważnego.

-Wcale nie. To _bardzo_ ważne! - pokręcił głową. - To twój koszmar. Nie możesz od niego uciekać w nieskończoność! Przecież wczoraj sam mi o tym mówiłeś, prawda?

Patrzył się na mnie zza szkieł swoich okularów, a ja nie wiedziałem, co odpowiedzieć. Matthew mówił prawdę... Bardzo niewygodną, ale prawdę.

-Co według ciebie powinienem zrobić? - zapytałem się w końcu.

Matthew uśmiechnął się.

-No, nareszcie chcesz przynajmniej o tym rozmawiać. To już jakiś postęp. A wracając do pytania... Myślę, że powinieneś mu wybaczyć.

-Co?! Ale... wiesz, co on zrobił. Wiesz, że jest potworem!

-Nie mówię, że nie – pokręcił głową. - Ale jednak zasługuje na to, żeby się z tobą zobaczyć. Bądź lepszy od niego, Gilbert. „Mylić się rzecz ludzka, wybaczać – boska".

-Teraz to ty filozofujesz... Myślałem, że to ja tutaj rzucam inspirującymi hasłami.

-Nic się nie stanie jak czasami powiem coś mądrego, prawda? - podszedł i wtulił się we mnie. - Ej, będzie dobrze.

-On umiera, Mattie.

-Wiem.

-Ech? Skąd?! - popatrzyłem mu prosto w oczy. Musiałem mieć kretyński wyraz twarzy, bo chłopak się zaśmiał.

-Intuicja! - odpowiedział i pocałował mnie w policzek. Delikatnie odsunąłem go od siebie.

-Mattie... Ja nie wiem, co... - głos mi si,ę załamał. Nie wiedziałem, co chcę powiedzieć; to, jak bardzo się boję?

-Cii, będzie dobrze – uśmiechnął się delikatnie, niemal... kobieco. Tak, to słowo pasowało.

-Mam nadzieję – mruknąłem. - Jedziesz ze mną?

-Tak. Nie wiem, co mogłoby się stać, gdybym został sam. No wiesz... Jestem na głodzie.

Prawda. Zapomniałem. Dobrze,że przynajmniej Matthew ma głowę na karku.

 _Narkotyki strasznie wszystko komplikują_ , pomyślałem. Wtedy, gdy byliśmy szczęśliwi, rzucały cień na nasze życie. Chociaż „szczęśliwi" to chyba jednak trochę za mocne słowo; do szczęścia było nam jeszcze daleko. Najpierw musimy uporządkować nasze życie, a potem możemy myśleć o innych sprawach.

-Dobrze – pokiwałem głową. - Szykuj się. Musimy się spieszyć.

* * *

Było tłoczno.

I to nie tylko w szpitalu – na ulicach tłoczyli się ludzie, jakby wszyscy skrzyknęli się, żeby akurat dziś zablokować wszystkie możliwe ulice. Gdyby nie to, że bez litości używałem łokci, nigdy byśmy się nie przedostali to szarego, obdrapanego budynku z napisem „Szpital".

Niezbyt zachęcające miejsce.

-Wiesz, gdzie mamy iść? - zapytał się mnie Mattie, gdy tylko udało nam się wejść na trzecie piętro szpitala po szerokich, wyślizganych schodach.

-Nie – odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. - Musimy zapytać się kogoś z personelu...

-Dobry pomysł – pochwalił mnie chłopak. - Tyle tylko, że nie widzę nikogo, kto mógłby nam pomóc.

Faktycznie, pomimo tego, że wszędzie było pełno ludzi, nigdzie nie było widać żadnej pielęgniarki ani lekarza.

-Gilbert, gdzie myśmy weszli...? - spytał się niepewnie Matthew,a ja tylko wzruszyłem ramionami. Zupełnie nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie jesteśmy. Weszliśmy na trzecie piętro tylko dlatego, że... W sumie nawet nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Z jakiegoś powodu wydało mi się to całkiem logiczne.

Cóż... Chyba nie był to najlepszy wybór.

-Zawsze możemy zacząć się drzeć i biegać po korytarzu, wtedy na pewno jacyś lekarze przyjdą – zaproponowałem, ale chyba nie przekonałem tym Matthewa.

-Wiesz co, mógłbyś zadzwonić po swojego brata – powiedział po paru minutach błądzenia bez celu chłopak.

Że też jestem aż tak głupi, że o tym nie pomyślałem...

A nie. Będę musiał gadać z Ludwigiem i przyznać się, że jednak zależy mi na tym, żeby spotkać się z ojcem. Spróbować ściągnąć maskę, którą noszę już tak długo, i zobaczyć, co kryje się pod nią.

 _Nie ma sensu się nad tym rozwodzić_ , pomyślałem. _To i tak nie ma znaczenia, on będzie martwy już za parę godzin. Może za parę minut._

Zadzwoniłem. Nie musiałem czekać długo; Ludwig odebrał już po drugim sygnale.

-Gdzie jesteś? - warknąłem niemiło z przyzwyczajenia.

-Och, czyli jednak przyjdziesz! - ucieszył się jak dziecko. Wkurzyło mnie to.

-Nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele. Tak tylko pytam, w razie gdybym chciał pożyczyć sobie zwłoki starego. Wiesz, to jednak mięso...

-Czwarte piętro, pokój numer czterdzieści. A ty gdzie jesteś?

-Trzecie piętro.

-Uch... lepiej, żebyś przyszedł jak najszybciej.

-Niby czemu?

-Trzecie piętro to oddział psychiatryczny.

 _Aha... to dlatego nie ma tu żadnego lekarza w zasięgu wzroku._

Rozłączyłem się i jak najszybciej opuściłem piętro, ciągnąc Matthewa za sobą.

* * *

-Trzydzieści osiem... trzydzieści dziewięć... To tutaj – Mattie wskazał palcem drzwi z odpowiednim numerem, a mnie dopadł strach.

Nie, nie strach. Histeria.

 _Nie wejdę tam. Nie wejdę. Niewejdęniewejdę NIEWEJDĘ!_

-Gil?! Co się dzieje?! - zapytał mnie chłopak, stając przede mną. Położył donie na moich ramionach i potrząsnął mną lekko.

-Nie chcę – wydusił z siebie. - Nie...

-Gilbert, spójrz na mnie – Matthew patrzył się na mnie tak przenikliwie, że mógłbym przysiąc, że widzi moją duszę. - Jestem z tobą. Widzisz?

Znalazł moją dłoń, złapał ją. Ścisnął lekko; uspokajający gest.

Zadziałało.

Odetchnąłem lekko.

-Już... już mi lepiej – mruknąłem.

-Na pewno? Jeśli nie chcesz, możemy jeszcze trochę poczekać...

-Nie chcę już czekać.

Nacisnąłem klamkę i dalej trzymając się za dłonie weszliśmy do środka.

Był to mały pokój, z tylko jednym łóżkiem; izolatka, albo raczej „pokój do umierania" - odstawiono go do osobnego pomieszczenia, żeby nie straszył innych pacjentów swoją śmiercią.

Obok łóżka stało krzesło, a na nim siedział Ludwig. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczył, natychmiast zerwał się z miejsca.

-Gilbert! Ty...

-Zamknij się – warknąłem. Dopiero teraz odważyłem się spojrzeć na osobę leżącą w łóżku.

Ojciec się zmienił. Wcześniej był wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzna; teraz znacznie schudł jakby skurczył się w sobie. Jego oczy, kiedyś bystre, były przygaszone i mętne. A mimo to...

a mimo to się uśmiechał.

-Witaj, Gilbert – powiedział. - Witaj, synu.

Zamarłem. To jedno się nie zmieniło; jego głos, niski, zawsze lekko zachrypnięty. To właśnie ten głos nam groził, mówił, że jesteśmy niczym. Że ja jestem niczym.

-Witaj, ojcze – odparłem. Puściłem rękę Matthewa; nie chciałem, żeby ojciec to zobaczył.

Ludwig popatrzył się na mnie chłodni, jakby oceniając, co mam zamiar zrobić.

-Zostawię was samych – mruknął w końcu.

-Ja też chyba powinienem wyjść – Matthew też się wycofał.

Bardzo bym chciał, żeby został, ale zrozumiałem, co chcieli mi przekazać; to czas dla ciebie. To twoja chwila, Gilbert, i od ciebie zależy, jak ją wykorzystasz.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, a ja nie wiedziałem, co mam ze sobą zrobić. Zrobiłem parę niepewnych kroków i usiadłem na krześle, na którym przed chwilą stacjonował Ludwig. Ojciec cały czas śledził mnie wzrokiem z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

-Nie spodziewałem się, że przyjdziesz – powiedział.

-Dziwisz się? - zaśmiałem się sztucznie. Mój rodzic zmarszczył brwi, ale zaraz się rozpogodził; westchnął.

-Nie byłem idealnym ojcem, prawda?

-Nie byłeś nawet _dobrym_ – warknąłem. Spodziewałem się, że powie mi coś niemiłego, ale tylko się uśmiechnął.

-Masz rację, Gilbert. Masz cholerną rację! - Nie potrafiłem go zrozumieć. Czemu był tak beztroski, jakby nic się nigdy nie stało?! - Byłem beznadziejny, teraz to widzę. Wcześniej duma nie pozwalała mi zrozumieć, że coś kiedykolwiek zrobiłem źle... Ale perspektywa śmierci zmienia wszystko. Nagle dostrzegasz, jak wielkim idiotą jesteś. A co najśmieszniejsze, po pewnym czasie to też przestaje cię obchodzić! Śmieszne, co?

-Zabiłeś mamę. To też jest dla ciebie śmieszne?

Spoważniał.

-Nie, Gilbert, źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Ty... nie wiesz, jak bardzo siebie nienawidzę za to, co zrobiłem.

On nienawidzi _siebie_? Zawsze dawał nam do zrozumienia, że nie żałuje tego, co się stało... Faktycznie się zmienił.

Ale fakty wciąż pozostają takie same.

Znów uśmiechnął się do mnie.

-Wyrosłeś – stwierdził. - Stałeś się mężczyzną, wiedzę to.

-Jestem pełnoletni.

-Nie o to mi chodzi – spróbował pokręcić głową, ale nie mógł; coś musiało stać się z jego szyją. - Patrzysz... inaczej. Jesteś dojrzalszy, Gilbert. Rozumiesz więcej.

-A... Aha.

Nie wiedziałem, jak mam na to odpowiedzieć.

-Możesz mi wybaczyć?

-Co?

To pytanie wybiło mnie z równowagi; nie spodziewałem się, by ktoś taki jak mój ojciec kiedykolwiek poprosił kogokolwiek o wybaczenie. Ale, jak już wspomniałem, zmienił się.

-Czy możesz wybaczyć mi to, co zrobiłem tobie, Ludwigowi i Monice?

Monika. Imię mojej matki. Ile czasu już minęło, zanim ostatni raz je usłyszałem...

Mój ojciec patrzył się na mnie bez uśmiechu. Zobaczyłem, jaki jest... żałosny: stary, schorowany człowiek, którego dręczą wspomnienia. Nie miał już żadnej nadziei na nic, oprócz wybaczenia. Korciło mnie, żeby powiedzieć "Nie", sprawić, żeby cierpiał jeszcze bardziej za to, co zrobił. Nawet jeśli żałował swoich czynów, nadal pozostawał potworem. Ale...

Ale czy ja przez to nie zacznę sam się nienawidzić?

-Tak... tato. Wybaczam ci.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie. Uniosłem lekko kąciki ust w odpowiedzi.

-Dziękuję – mruknął.

-Czy mam zostać., aż...? - nie musiałem kończyć pytania; pokręcił głową.

-I tak zrobiłeś już dość. Idź już.

Pokiwałem głową. Gdy nacisnąłem klamkę przy drzwiach, usłyszałem:

-Kocham cię, synku.

Nigdy wcześniej nie zwrócił się tak do mnie.

-Ja... - zaschło mi w gardle. - Ja też... cię kocham,

Wybiegłem z sali.

* * *

To prawdopodobnie przedostatni rozdział "Za daleko...". No i będzie bonus, a co mi tam.


	14. Rozdział XIII: Gilbert - Koniec

What is wrong at the end of the day

What is really wrong no one dares to say

You know you're wrong when there's only one right

but what is wrong when right is out of sight

Right rode away long ago

Before rescuing wrong from below

I might be mistaken I know

but hey, we need to be somewhat

Foolish, feebleminded, wrong and senseless

Right rode off long ago,

there's nothing more you need to know

there's nothing more you need to show

Let us disagree, cause wrong was made for you to be

(Agnes Obel, _Avenue_ )

* * *

Gdy wreszcie nadeszła ta chwila, nie wiedzieliśmy, co powiedzieć.

Matthew stał na chodniku przy przystanku, gdzie wkrótce powinien pojawić się bus, który go zawiezie do ośrodka. Ściskał nerwowo walizki. Był zestresowany - w końcu jechał na ponad trzy miesiące do miejsca, którego kompletnie nie znał. Ja też się bałem. Czego? Trudno powiedzieć. Rozstania? Zapomnienia?

Samotności?

-Będzie mi ciebie brakowało - powiedziałem w końcu. Matthew uśmiechnął się.

-Ja też będę tęsknił. I… dziękuję.

-Hę? Za co?

-To dzięki tobie dziś tutaj jestem. Gdyby nie ty, pewnie leżałbym gdzieś całkowicie zaćpany, oczywiście pod warunkiem, że jeszcze bym żył. Ale ty mi pomogłeś.

-A miałem wybór? - przewróciłem oczami. - Przecież każdy człowiek powinien pomagać innym, prawda?

-Masz rację, Gilbert - Matthew kiwnął głową. - _Powinien_. Tylko że naprawdę rzadko kto bezinteresownie naprawdę pomaga innym. Miałeś wybór; mogłeś też być z Ivanem. Mogłeś mnie zostawić na pastwę losu i nie zawracać sobie głowy moimi problemami, ale tego nie zrobiłeś… i za to jestem ci wdzięczny.

Zrobił krok do przodu i przytulił mnie mocno. Było to jednocześnie miłe i okropne uczucie - cieszyłem się z jego bliskości, ale wiedziałem, że niedługo będziemy musieli się rozstać. Czułem coś takiego po raz pierwszy w życiu - Elizaveta opuściła mnie niespodziewanie. Może chciała oszczędzić mi cierpienia?

-Kocham cię, Gil - mruknął Matthew.

Pocałowałem go delikatnie - szybko, tak by żadna postronna osoba nie zauważyła.

Nie musiałem nic mówić, Mattie i tak zrozumiał, co chciałem mu przekazać.

Odsunął się ode mnie i uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz - ale teraz inaczej, smutno.

-Chyba już muszę iść - powiedział, wskazując kciukiem za siebie, na busa, który właśnie przyjechał.

-Chyba tak. Trzymaj się.

-Jasne! I wyślę ci mnóstwo listów! - wyszczerzył zęby. - Pa!

-Pa.

Obserwowałem go, dy wchodził po schodkach do pojazdu taszcząc za sobą walizkę. Poszedłem dopiero wtedy, gdy zniknął mi z oczu.

* * *

Doszedłem do wniosku, że dawno nie byłem w kościele.

Na mszy było niewiele osób, ale mi to wystarczało. Może to dziwny sposób na walkę z samotnością, ale przed tym, jak Matthew ze mną zamieszkał, często chodziłem do kościoła. Dawało mi to poczucie przynależenia do… czegoś. Czułem, że nie jestem tak do końca sam. Zresztą tu, otoczony ciszą i grubymi murami, mogłem w spokoju pomyśleć.

Zabawne, jak człowiek nie może się skupić, kiedy jest w mieszkaniu…

 _Nie_ , poprawiłem się. _Domu._

Teraz to był nasz dom, mój i Matthewa. Miejsce, w którym będziemy razem spać i budzić się. Miejsce, do którego będziemy wracać.

Razem.

To wydawało się takie nierealne… Sam fakt, że ktoś był na tyle porąbany, by chcieć być ze mną, dziwiła mnie.

Po mszy wróciłem do domu. Od razu uderzyło mnie to, że było… cicho. Już lepszy byłby ogłuszający hałas niż ta cisza; wszystko brzmiało dziwnie, nienaturalnie.

Chyba za bardzo przyzwyczaiłem się do obecności drugiej osoby. Otrząsnąłem się. Dopiero mija pierwszy dzień bez Matthewa, a ja już wariuję? Faktycznie jestem słaby.

Zrobiłem kolację i herbatę. Dopiero po pewnym czasie zorientowałem się, że przygotowywałem wszystko dla dwóch osób.

Miałem ochotę wywalić wszystko przez okno.

Brakuje mi go, cholera. To boli tak, jakby zabrano część mnie.

Położyłem się wcześniej spać. W pokoju na podłodze znalazłem bluzę Matthewa, którą najwyraźniej zapomniał zabrać. Wtuliłem się w nią i zasnąłem.

Nigdy nie przyznam się do tego Matthewowi.

* * *

 _Kochany Gilbercie!_

 _Szkoda, że nie możemy się spotkać, ale wiesz, jak to jest - obowiązują bardzo surowe przepisy, na wypadek, gdyby próbowano tu coś przemycić. Zostają więc listy. Pozwolono mi je wysyłać, ale musisz liczyć się z tym, że Twoje listy do mnie będą sprawdzane. Przepisy!_

 _Nie jest tak źle, jak się spodziewałem - i lekarze, i ludzie są w porządku, oczywiście z pewnymi wyjątkami. Na przykład jedna dziewczyna nie chce z nikim rozmawiać, a w dodatku niedawno personel odkrył u niej zapas leków uspokajających, które ukradła. Co chciała z nimi zrobić? Zaćpać czy się zabić? Tego nie wie nikt, nawet ona sama._

 _Na terenie ośrodka jest duży park, z mnóstwem drzew i niedużym jeziorem. Spodobałby Ci się. Czasami pozwalają nam tam spacerować._

 _Kładę się wtedy na trawie i po prostu przez parę godzin patrzę na chmury. Szaleństwo, nie?_

 _Tęsknię za tobą. Wiesz, tak myślę, że w domu fajnie by było zrobić remont - przemalować ściany na jakieś jaśniejsze kolory. No i trzeba się postarać o jakieś większe łóżko. Jak myślisz?_

 _Tak bardzo chciałbym z Tobą porozmawiać! Muszę ci powiedzieć o tylu sprawach… Przeczytałem tle fajnych książek, które musimy omówić! No i o psychologi też się dużo nauczyłem. Zdziwiłbyś się, gdybyś usłyszał, ile gadają na ten temat pielęgniarki!_

 _Mógłbym pisać i pisać bez przerwy, ale żadne słowa nie wyrażą tego, co czuję i co chciałbym ci przekazać. Muszę poczekać, aż się spotkamy - i na pewno wtedy szczerze sobie pogadamy._

 _Pamiętaj, kocham cię._

 _Matthew_

 _P.S. Jedzenie jest tu dobre, ale i tak uważam, że gotujesz lepiej._

Ściskałem papier w dłoniach. Po dwóch tygodniach nareszcie przyszedł list od Matthewa. Mogłem go sobie wyobrazić siedzącego z kartka i długopisem, gdy z namysłem kreślił powoli słowa.

Mam przed sobą dowód, że wszystko z nim dobrze. Rzuciłem się do biurka, by jak najszybciej napisać mu odpowiedź.

* * *

Cztery, pięć, sześć tygodni bez Matthewa.

Ciągle wymieniamy ze sobą listy. Przytaczanie ich tutaj wszystkich nie ma sensu; każdy z nich przekazuje prawie dokładnie to samo.

Tęsknię. Czekam. Kocham.

Teraz codziennie sprawdzałem skrzynki na listy - może to dzisiaj przyjdzie kolejna koperta z zapisaną kartką pełną słodkich słów?

Żeby nie zwariować wróciłem do szkoły. Może uczenie się czasami bezużytecznych rzeczy nie było zbyt porywające, ale pozwalało mi przynajmniej myśleć przez chwilę o czymś innym. Jakoś się trzymałem.

Jakoś… Dopóki nie przyszedł sen.

* * *

 _Elizaveta siedziała obok mnie na łóżku. Nie mogłem powstrzymać się przed podziwianiem jej ciała - było idealne; delikatna skóra, długie, miękkie włosy okalające twarz. Była piękna._

 _Wyciągnąłem rękę, by ją dotknąć, ale ona zerwała się z miejsca, unikając mojego dotyku._

 _-Co się dzieje? - zapytałem._

 _-Chodź za mną - odpowiedziała. Wstała, a ja podążyłem za nią, na klatkę schodową, a potem drabinką w górę, na dach._

 _Podeszła do krawędzi dachu. To nie było wspomnienie… Nie stałem w tym miejscu, gdy to się stało._

 _-Nie skacz, Eli._

 _Odwróciła się do mnie z uśmiechem. Machnęła ręką, jakby chciała mnie do siebie przywołać. Podszedłem do niej; spojrzałem w dół, na miasto. Słońce dopiero wstawało, rozświetlając wszystko jasnym blaskiem. Wyglądało to nieziemsko._

 _-Piękne - powiedziała. - Dobrze, że będzie to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zobaczę._

 _-Proszę, Eli, nie rób tego._

 _Zmarszczyła brwi._

 _-Nie mów mi, co mam robić. Ja zdecydowałam, co mam zrobić. Ty też. Ale czy podjęliśmy dobre decyzje? Jak myślisz?_

 _-O co ci chodzi?_

 _Zaśmiała się._

 _-Czy podjąłeś dobrą decyzję, Gil? Czy na pewno ma sens poświęcić się całkowicie komuś, kto może zniszczyć siebie i ciebie za jednym zamachem?_

 _Stała tuż przy krawędzi; połowa jej prawej stopy była w powietrzu._

 _-Nie skacz, Eli._

 _-Ja już to zrobiłam. A ty…_

 _Urwała; spojrzała jeszcze raz za krawędź. Wyglądała niemal na… głodną._

 _-Co ja? - dopytywałem się. Czułem, że to coś ważnego, co muszę się dowiedzieć._

 _-Ja skoczyłam, żeby latać… Ty skoczysz, żeby upaść - odpowiedziała wolno. Obróciła się do mnie i uśmiechnęła się, ale coś było nie tak; jej oczy były za duże i za puste._

 _Zacząłem się bać._

 _-Hej, Gil… - wyszeptała. - Chodź ze mną._

 _Zrobiła krok do przodu i runęła w przepaść._

 _Wrzasnąłem coś i skoczyłem za nią._

* * *

Obudziłem się na podłodze. Musiałem przez sen miotać się jak opętany.

Ziewnąłem szeroko. Kolejny porąbany sen… Nie ma Matthewa i od razu wróciły. Jeszcze jeden powód, by z niecierpliwością czekać na jego powrót.

Jadłem w spokoju śniadanie zastanawiając się, co miałbym dzisiaj zrobić, gdy zadzwonił telefon.

Numer nieznany. Co zrobić, odebrałem.

-Gilbert Beilschmidt, słucham.

-Och… to pan zgłosił Matthewa Williamsa do ośrodka, prawda? - odezwał się głos w słuchawce. To była ta babka, z którą wszytsko uzgadniałem w sprawie wyjazdu Matthewa. Czemu dzwoni? Może… może wypuszczą go wcześniej? W moim sercu zapaliła się iskierka nadziei.

-Tak… Czemu pani dzwoni?

Babka wzięła głęboki oddech.

-Zdarzył się… wypadek… - głos jej zadrżał, ale zaraz sama przywołała się do porządku: - Nie, to nie był wypadek. Bardzo mi przykro pana powiadamiać, ale…

Urwała. Zaniepokoiłem się.

-Co się stało?

-Widzi pan… Nie wiemy w jaki sposób, ale Matthew zdobył heroinę. Wstrzyknął ja sobie dożylnie, ale po tak długim czasie bez narkotyku jego organizm… Dawka była za duża.

-Co się stało?! Co z nim?! - krzyknąłem; czułem, jak coś przewraca mi się w brzuchu.

-Przed chwilą zmarł.

Nie. Nie. Ona żartuje. Nie. Po prostu… Jak? Dlaczego? Przecież… Wszystko było dobrze…

-Nie - powiedziałem cicho. - Nie…

-Przykro mi.

-Gówno, a nie jest ci przykro! - wrzasnąłem. - Dla ciebie to tylko jeden, nic nie znaczący pacjent, głupia kurwo! JAK MOGLIŚCIE POZWOLIĆ NA COŚ TAKIEGO?!

Rozłączyła się bez słowa.

Wrzeszczałem coś, jakieś głupie słowa bez żadnego związku; przeklinałem wszystkich - głupich lekarzy, siebie, Matthewa, Boga.

Łzy same spływały mi po policzkach. Nie miałem zamiaru ich zatrzymywać. Byłem sam, całkowicie sam. Nie ma Matthewa, nie ma mojego ojca, kiedy już mu wybaczyłem… Cała reszta nic nie znaczy.

Upadłem na kolana; wyłem z bólu. Nie fizycznego - to bym mógł wytrzymać. Ból psychiczny był o wiele gorszy.

To nie mogło się stać. Po prostu… nie mogło.

Chwyciłem coś i rzuciłem o ścianę; kubek rozprysł się na tysiąc części, zostawiając na ścianie plamę z herbaty. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Nic mnie już nie obchodziło.

 _Jestem z tobą. Widzisz?_

 _Pamiętaj, kocham cię._

Nienawidzę go. Nienawidzę, nienawidzę.

NIENAWIDZĘ!

 _Ja skoczyłam, żeby latać… Ty skoczysz, żeby upaść._

Nagle zrozumiałem. Przestałem płakać.

Jak w transie podniosłem się z podłogi i wyszedłem z mieszkania. Zostawiłem otwarte drzwi; w sumie i tak nie miało to już żadnego znaczenia. Wszedłem po drabince na dach.

Dopiero wstawało słońce; wszystko było tak, jak w moim śnie.

Wiedziałem, co mam zrobić. Co muszę zrobić.

Podszedłem do krawędzi. Wziąłem głęboki oddech; byłem już zupełnie spokojny.

Zrobiłem krok do przodu, w nicość.

* * *

Najbardziej dziwię się samobójcom. To prawda, że muszą strasznie cierpieć. Ale jak można zapomnieć, że życie wciąż stwarza nieprzeczuwalne możliwości. Że jest nieustanną wielką możliwością... do wykorzystania. Taką szansą! Pracy, zadowolenia, radości. To w lęku zaiste dziecinnym chowa się głowę pod poduszkę, w śmierć.

Jerzy Krzysztoń, _Wielbłąd na stepie_

* * *

KONIEC

Stukanie w klawiaturę musiało go obudzić, bo poczułem na sobie czyiś wzrok. Bez odwracania powiedziałem:

-Matthew, idź spać.

-Nie - usłyszałem. - Chcę zobaczyć, co napisałeś.

-Zakończyłem to tak, jak ci mówiłem. Muszę pokazać, że świat nie jest taki prosty i nie zawsze wszystko kończy się szczęśliwie.

Westchnął.

-Musisz to zmienić.

-Niby dlaczego?

-O to właśnie powinno ci chodzić od początku, kiedy zdecydowałeś się, że to spiszesz. Mówiłeś mi, że chcesz pokazać prawdę.

-Prawdę o życiu, nie bajki na dobranoc.

-To nie jest bajka na dobranoc. To historia, którą oboje stworzyliśmy, i powinniśmy się cieszyć, że ją przeżyliśmy.

-Do tej pory nie wiem, jak mnie uratowano.

-Ja też nie wiem, jak przeżyłem… ale fakty pozostają faktami. Nie możesz tak tego zakończyć. Opowiedz im, jak się obudziłeś, co myślałeś. Co ja myślałem.

-Nie ma potrzeby… wystarczy, że zapiszę to, co właśnie powiedziałeś.

Szybko spisałem naszą rozmowę. Matthew przewrócił oczami.

-Wiesz, to wyjście dla leniwych.

-Może.

-Przestań pisać to, co mówię… Serio, przestań.

Popatrzył się na mnie. W jego spojrzeniu czaiła się groźba.

-Nie. Muszę…

Ziewanie osoby trzeciej przerwało naszą rozmowę. Alice weszła do pokoju, rozcierając oczy i ziewając.

-Czy musicie tak głośno gadać? Ktoś próbuje tutaj spać.

-Już się zbieramy, Alice, wracaj do łóżka.

Nasza adoptowana córka tylko spojrzała na nas z wyrzutem.

-I dalej będziecie gadać? Wy też idźcie spać!

Dobrze więc. Mam w tej chwili dwadzieścia osiem lat, mam męża i córkę, a za chwilę położę się w łóżku obok Matthewa, jak na dobre małżeństwo przystało. I wiecie co?

Może życie to nie bajka, ale dla mnie moja historia wydaje się iście bajkowa.

* * *

Targnięcie się na własne życie leży w ludzkiej naturze.

Paulo Coelho, _Weronika postanawia umrzeć_

* * *

Na początku nie chciałam zakończyć tego opowiadania w ten sposób. Myślałam, że Matthew przedawkuje, a Gilbert popełni samobójstwo, ale parę rozmów i pewne wydarzenia w moim życiu sprawiły, że zrozumiałam, że nie mogę tego tak zakończyć. Rozmowa Matthewa z Gilbertem na końcu to właściwie efekt ich własnych działań, jakkolwiek to może zabrzmieć.

Niczego nie żałuję :)

I za niedługo dodam bonus.

Pozdrawiam!


	15. Bonus

Bonus, czyli słów parę o... Ivanie.

* * *

Ivan uderzył pięścią w ścianę. I jeszcze raz. I znowu.

Nie udało się. Zaufał temu Gilbertowi. A ten idiota wybrał tego głupiego Matthewa, który nie może poradzić sobie z własnym życiem i tylko przynosi kłopoty.

-Kurwa mać! - wrzasnął Ivan.

-Oj, nieładnie tak przeklinać, _mon cher_ \- odezwał się głos. Ivan obejrzał się.

-Ach, to tylko ty - warknął. - Co tutaj robisz?

Ostatnio ten blondyn często kręcił się koło Ivana. Ivan nie umiał zrozumieć, dlaczego.

-Próbuję cię pocieszyć, niewdzięczniku - wzruszył ramionami tamten.

-Jak ty tu w ogóle wszedłeś? Drzwi były zamknięte.

-Twoja siostra dała mi klucze. Miła osoba, nawiasem mówiąc. Szkoda, że musi zarabiać na życie w taki sposób…

-Jeszcze jedna uwaga o mojej siostrze, a nie ręczę za siebie.

-Oj, nie bądź taki drażliwy… - prychnął. - Nie chciałem jej obrażać. Masz… gorszy dzień?

-Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to chodzi, Francis.

-No, może - zaśmiał się cicho blondyn - ale i tak…

Pokręcił głową, nie kończąc zdania. Ivan nie miał zamiaru naciskać; nie chciało mu się rozmawiać z tym chłopakiem.

Francis usiadł na łóżku obok Ivana i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

-To przejdzie, Wania. Po pewnym czasie zapomnisz o nim.

-Skąd wiesz…?

-Mam dobrą intuicję - Francis mrugnął do niego. -To przejdzie.

 _A kiedy już zapomnisz o tym chłopaku, będziesz mógł zauważyć, że komuś na tobie zależy. Nawet bardzo. Do tego czasu… Będę przy tobie, Wania. Nigdy nie jesteś sam._

-Nie jesteś sam, Ivan.

Uścisnął jego dłoń. W tym geście nie było nic ponad przyjacielską troskę… ale może kiedyś…

Może kiedyś i jemu będzie dane być szczęśliwym.


End file.
